My Double Life
by Hannah1313
Summary: Louise loves leading her double life. One minute she is a normal teenage girl and then she is daughter of a famous band member. What happens when people discover who she really is? What will people think when she takes an interest in her Dad's band mate? Follow her crazy life.
1. Introducing Me

"Lou, get up now or we will be late!"

Oh good morning world, how I love Monday mornings. Really I do like Mondays, just not waking up at such an inhumane time. The fact that once again I forget to set my alarm makes me feel grumpy but life goes on.

Walking on to the landing I am greeted by my dad looking a bit hung-over. Ha, idiot. All the boys were round last night for a Barbeque and they always end up having too much to drink. I just watch them all getting more and more drunk feeling amused at how childish and immature they act.

"Good morning Danny boy" I greet my father now feeling less grumpy then I did when I first got woken up.

"Shut it Lou, not in the mood right now"

"Okay grumps, do you want a drink?"

Might as well be nice to him, it usually leads to little rewards like staying out later than usual or him letting me use is good guitar. I am always grateful for these simple little things.

"Water and a paracetamol will do, thanks kiddo"

"Okay, what time did the others go, I heard laughter at about twelve when I went to the loo "

"About three, I need my bed again, can you bring the drink and tablet up please?"

"Because I'm so wonderful I will"

"Don't push it"

And then I skipped down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. My room and my mum and dads room is on the third floor along with a bathroom and a 'chilling room' where there is a balcony and loads of random stuff. There is also a random room that mum uses to do ironing and jobs like that. On the second floor is the cinema room, two spare bedrooms, another big bathroom and a study where I do my homework. Then on the ground floor is our _massive _kitchen that leads outside. We have a huge living room as well and a games room. As you may have guessed our house is rather big but my dad is in a famous band and my mum is model. There is also an underground level where the studio is. My dad's studio. Completely out of bounds.

"Morning babe"

"Hello mother, sleep well?"

"I was until your dad came in and started snoring because he was so drunk"

"He'll never learn will he, if he is drunk go in a spare room. Idiot"

Suppose I better get that paracetamol before he claims he is going to die. He is such a drama queen. Oh great there is only one left, he likes to have two. Weird I know. He doesn't believe one works but it will have to do.

"Are there any clean glasses momma G"

"Yep, top cupboard"

"Ta very much"

"You are most very welcome sweet darling daughter"

Yes it is normal for us to talk to each other like this. Best get these to dad before he cries!

"Thanks Lou, I'll help you record some more of that song later in my studio if you want"

"Yeah thanks dad that will be great" Mission accomplished!

Making my way back down the stairs for the second time in five minutes, no wonder I am so thin. Maybe that's because both my parents are actually. Oh yeah, my parents. My dad is Danny Jones from the band McFly. My mum Georgia is a full time model, she is stunning. My mum and dad have been together for 17 years and were only 14 when I was born. Young I know but I was a bit unplanned. Not unwanted, obviously or I wouldn't be here now 15 years later. Yeah, I am Louise Alexandra Jones. That is my real name and how all the band and my family know me.

This is where it gets a little bit more complex. I am sat here eating rice crispies preparing for school. As soon as I leave the house Monday to Friday I am known as just Alexandra Horsley, My middle name and my mum's surname. She and dad aren't married even after so long, he claims he is scared she will say no but that isn't going to happen, let's be serious. When I started school my parents decided to keep me out of the spotlight, dad had just joined McFly and mum was doing her modelling still. They didn't want me to be treated differently to other kids so I am known as Alex at school, Louise at home.

"Get ready Lou and stop daydreaming"

Oh God, been sat for 15 minutes going on about my weird life.

"Okay mother, chill you beans" Leg it. She hates it when I say things like that because it is 'cheeky.'

My school uniform is quite horrible to say the least. White blouse, white socks, grey skirt, bottle green blazer and bottle green tie with the school logo on. Not too glam. I usually wear my hair down, it is blonde like my mums but rather curly like dad's. I have his bright blue eyes and am very tall and slim like both of them. I suppose you could say I am quite pretty but I never think like that. I'm just me.

Right back on track, bag packed for a Monday. Books. Dinner money. Snack. PE Kit. Right, that's everything.

"Mum, I'm off"

"Okay, have you got your insulin and blood machine?"

Oh yeah, forgot that. You are all probably like 'hey, insulin and blood machine, what's that' but I am diabetic, type one. Have been since I was six. It's all good though, well the control is good. It's not good that I have diabetes. Five injections a day and however many blood tests can get me down sometimes. Ah well, life goes on.

"Bye Lou"

"By mum and I am now Alex, get with it"

"Less of the cheek _Alexandra"_

Oh I hate that. Not the name Alexandra, it's pretty, it's just when she uses it almost against me. No one calls me Alexandra, except teachers because some aren't modern enough to accept the fact that I like having my name shortened and no one uses full names anymore.

Ahhh, fresh morning air. I have to walk five minutes to the bus stop every school morning so that people don't see me leave the house and suspect anything. Sound a bit like a brat there probably but I just don't want people to know who I really am. I can't be doing with people trying to be friends with me because of money or being all 'oh my god, you know McFly, they are all sooooo hot. Can I meet them' because I just want people to be friends with me for me.

And here is the bus. My three best friends get on three stops before me so they reserve a seat for me usually. Not that they need to, we are the most popular girls in the year possibly even the whole school. We're not bitches who have two inches of make up on every day, fake tan that is patchy, hair backcombed to hell and short skirts. We just have lots of friends, throw good parties – thanks dad- and we get lots of male attention.

"Hey Alex, got you a seat"

"Thanks guys, how you doing"

"Well…." Oh here we go Chloe has begun a story that will last the twenty minute drive to school. I'll just pretend to listen and nod every now and then.

My best mates are called Lauren, Chloe and Jade. We are so close and know everything about each other. Always honest. Well, tell a lie. They don't know who I really am. They have never met my mum and dad, never been to my house but they never seem to mind. I just say that they both are constantly working. When they ask if I have a free house I just say that my parents are working from home.

They all believe me. They are a little on the slow side yano a bit thick. I, unlike my dad, am clever. Set one for everything, even P.E. Such a little nerd I am. But because I am popular I don't get called or picked on. I'm Alex Horsley, cool clever and cunning kid who never shuts up and is always full of witty comments and clever comebacks.

"… and then he kissed me, it was amazing!" What?! Maybe I should have listened, sounds interesting.

"Who did Chloe?"

"Alex! Do you ever listen to me?"

"Nope. Not first thing in the morning"

See, I said that we were honest with each other.

"Jarrod asked me out. We went to the cinemas."

"Cheesy" What? It is cheesy when you think about it, the classic 'wanna catch a movie' then the arm round the shoulder move and to end a perfect night of holding hands, the kiss. So predictable

"Shut it Alex. As I was saying we went to the cinemas and then afterwards we went for a walk and when we got back to mine he kissed me goodbye. Not just a peck, a full on mouth to mouth kiss"

"Ewww, think of the germs and all that saliva" Just making a point, it's gross. Well my first and kiss was gross, he was practically eating me alive.

"Come on Alex, be happy for her, she's liked him for ages" Woah, chill Lauren.

"I know, I know and I am happy for you Chlo, honestly. I need a boyfriend though, real bad. Single life sucks lets be serious"

"I agree with Alex, us three need boyfriends Lauren" thank you Jade!

"Right Jade, Lauren, the first hot guy to hit on us is the one we go on a date with" I probably sounded a bit like a slut right there but I'm desperate.

"Deal" Wow, they have agreed. That was easy enough!

"Hey Jade, I thought you were marrying Harry Judd and Lauren, you were having Tom" Oh why did Chloe bring that up? I hate it when they are all like 'how hot are Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny' because I have to play along and agree, which is gross.

"Well it's never gonna happen Chloe so don't encourage them. Dougie is the only single on anyway" Wooo, go me!

"Thanks for raining on our parade Alex, we can dream" Yeah okay Lauren, keep dreaming

_Ring_

Aha, saved by the bell!

"Let's go guys, don't want to be late"

And we're off.


	2. Cakes

"Hiya Alex" Aww, I love Jades mum. Such a nice lady, and she makes _the _best cakes _ever!_

"Hello Mrs Eves how are you"

"Mary will do sweetie and I'm great thanks, I've made some cakes with a new recipe, want a try"

Is she joking, of course I do!

"Please Mary, I bet they will be gorgeous, as usual"

"Thank-you, where is Jade?"

"She has just nipped to the toilet"

"Okay, here you go there is one for you and one for Jade. Do you want to take a couple home for your parents?" Oh here we go, asking about my parents again. She is sweet but at times she can be so nosey.

"Um yeah sure, that would be great"

"They should come round one time, we can get to know each other. Never met them yet and you and Jade have been best mates for years" Oh no.

"I'll speak to them about it, they are quite busy at the moment with work and stuff, business is going well so they are always at meetings and other business stuff"

Well saved Lou, or am I Alex now. Yeah, I'm Alex.

"Okay its fine, got to earn a living right and especially with a house the size of yours" Wait, when has she ever seen my house?

"Ummm yeah, it's big…"

"Alex, you coming up" Oh yeah, Jade. Thank God for Jade.

"YEAH, see you later Mary and thanks for the cakes"

"See you Alex"

"ALEX!" Give me a chance Jade.

"COMING!"

Jade's house in nice and cosy. Semi-detached with an upstairs and downstairs. Jade has her own room next to her parents room and her sisters. Her sister is 10 and sadly for me is a _massive_ McFly fan. I trust Jade so I could probably tell her who I really am but with her sister around she would be all over me if she ever found out. Jade is also _obsessed _with Harry. I don't know what people see in him. Sure he has an amazing body and is a good laugh but he is _Harry_. Uncle Harry who tickles me until I can't breathe. Uncle Harry who I have drumming competitions with. When my friends go on about him it is so awkward. I just have to stand there and agree with them, agree with how much I want him in my bed. If they knew that I have actually shared a bed with him in a hotel they would probably die. Especially Jade.

"EARTH TO ALEXANDRA" oh yeah, that's me!

"Yep, I'm here"

"Obviously... Haha that's funny" Hilarious?

"What's so funny you weirdo"

"I said obviously" Isn't she clever, she said obviously?

"and…"

"OBVIOUSLY, SHE'S OUT OF MY LEAUGE…"

Here we go, this always happens. Any mention of 'Broccoli' or being a 'Party Girl' and she is off on one. I hear these songs most days with the band preparing to go on tour and all the TV shows they have been doing recently. I used to like these songs but after hearing them so many times it can get a little bit tiring.

"Okay, okay, we get the point Jade, hilarious. Now let's eat these cakes!"

"Alright grumpy, don't you like McFly?"

Of course I like McFly, Danny Jones is my dad. Dougie Poynter is like my brother and a best friend to me. Tom and Harry are like my other dads, my uncles. So yes, I like McFly but when you are always going on about them and act like you know everything it is a bit annoying.

"Sure I like McFly, I just want cake" Good enough answer and it is the truth.

Mmmm, these cakes are so good! I'll give one to Doug instead of mum. She is a model and won't wanting to be eating cake will she! Me and Doug love cakes. We love food full stop to be honest. Every weekend we have eating competitions. It can be something like how many bags of crisps we can eat in 10 minutes, how long does it take to eat a small tub of ice-cream or how many dry cream crackers can we eat in a minute. Dougie usually wins but it is fun.

I probably shouldn't do these eating challenges to be honest being diabetic. I am sensible though. Always do a bit of extra insulin or go for a run before or after to burn off the sugar that I have eaten. Oh yes, I'm at the hospital tomorrow for a check-up, damn. My Auntie Vicky always takes me to hospital appointments because mum doesn't like hospitals and dad is always busy. It's just a routine visit where they do my height, weight, overall blood glucose reading, foot check, eye check and ask how I'm doing. A bit pointless really but it gets me out of double tech and Auntie Vicky always takes me to McDonalds afterwards! She is so cool.

"Have you got a date yet Alex? Josh took my number so that's me and Chloe sorted. Just you and Lauren now" Oh yeah, Thursday now and I don't have a date yet!

"Don't remind me of my lonely single status. Honestly, I would rather just find a guy who is nice, genuine, easy to get on with and a good laugh. I want a nice boyfriend, not just some random hook-up with the first guy who speaks to me" That's the truth, I want I nice boyfriend who is like a best friend as well.

"So it doesn't matter if he is really ugly"

"What are you on about Jade; of course he would have to be hot"

"Well you didn't say that before. You said he would have to be nice, genuine, easy to get on with and a good laugh. Not hot"

Oh okay, she is funny right? NOT.

"Well that is kind of obvious. I'm not gonna date someone ugly, let's be serious."

"Alright, chill out man. I agree, I wouldn't have given Josh my number if he wasn't hot." That's right Jade, hot guys are all around winners!

"Oh man, what time is it?" I was supposed to be home by five to go in the studio with dad for a bit.

"It's quarter past five, why" Oh dear.

"I had to be back by five, I'm umm… going out with my dad to… the shops. Yep, we're going shopping" Wow that sounded so lame.

"Right that sounded weird and suspicious but okay"

"Tell your mum I said thanks for the cakes and I'll probably see her next week"

"Alright babe, laters"

"See you"

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late dad, I was doing homework at Jades" That's a lie, let's be serious.

"Yeah right, more like gossiping" Oh he knows me so well.

"Okay, I have been rumbled but I'm here now daddy" He loves it when I call him daddy so that's how I sweet talk him.

"Alright then but we only have an hour. Donners and Tom are coming round to decide what we will do this weekend on some show we are performing on. Make sure your homework is sorted because you're coming with us."

Another weekend away with four smelly men, great.

"Alright, let's get going pops"

"okay kiddo"

Did I mention that I have my dad's musical skills? I write songs and stuff and play quite a lot of instruments. Guitar, piano, bass, drums, clarinet, flute, violin, saxophone, keyboard and not forgetting the harmonica! I also sing as well. Don't think I sound that good to be honest but my mum and the band think I'm great, must be deaf. I write songs though every now and then and like recording them with dad. A bit of bonding time between us.

"Sounding good Lou"

"Thanks dad"

* * *

"LOU, PLEASE WILL YOU GET THE DOOR"

"SURE THING DAD"

Bless, he's trying to cook mum dinner but we will end up getting a take away, trust me.

"Hello young Louise Alexandra"

"Hello old Dougie Lee"

"Hey Lou"

"Hiya Tom"

This is normal, me and Dougie giving each other a nice formal greeting and me and Tom just a casual hey.

"Gonna let us in in babe"

"Yes, just be patient Dougie"

"Well its cold"

"Doug, it's not cold"

Yeah, we argue a lot. It's usually just a joke though.

"Please will you two stop your childish bickering and just let us in"

"Okay, chill out Thomas"

"I'm chilled, now let's get down to business, where is your father"

"Attempting to make dinner for mum"

"Got the Chinese ready on hand then Lou" Clever boy Mr Poynter, you know me so well.

"You bet Doug"

"EY! WILL YOU THREE HAVE A BIT OF FAITH IN ME FOR ONCE"

"ALRIGHT DAD" Yeah, I will never trust him in the kitchen. The song 'Broccoli' must be about him but with a few changed words so it goes_ 'he's a virgin in the kitchen 'caus it's normally my mum'_

"Oh Doug I almost forgot, I've got a cake for you from Jades mum"

"You are the best Louise Alexandra Jones, I love you" Aww Dougie, sweet guy! Woah, that's a powerful hug"

"I know I am Dougie Lee Poynter, now let go your cutting off my circulation. Eat and enjoy, I'm off to bed"

"Night Lou"

Altogether, that's impressive!

"Night boys"

Now it's time to retreat to my bedroom, the only safe place in the Jones household.

Goodnight!

* * *

**Hope you likr these first two chapters. How often are updates wanted, let me know! First fic so I appologise if it's abit, yano.**

**See you soon:)**


	3. Weekend Away

Louise here now, Alex is gone for two days.

Friday evening. Get in! Been at the hospital for most of today, boring. Got to go to McDonalds though so it's all good!

Thank God it is Friday and I have a weekend free from my friends. Not that I don't like them, it's just the conversation this week. I can't take it for more than five days.

"Mum they never stop, it's like 'have you seen Harry's body' and 'Danny is hot, have you seen his new tattoo' I mean come on it's weird"

All I've had this week is McFly this, McFly that. I am losing my mind.

"Louise come on, I agree that your dad is hot and I'm sure if they weren't practically your uncles and your dad wasn't your dad you would be drooling over them too" Not helping mum, not helping.

"I am hot though aren't I, hard to resist" Hey dad, do you want to join our conversation?

"Dad you are not hot and you are not funny at all"

That actually was quite funny but I am a stubborn teenager who won't admit it.

"Well just pretend they are talking about Prince Harry, Tom Cruise and Daniel Radcliffe. Let them talk about Dougie as the real Dougie Poynter though because he single and pretty"

"Okay dad, that is weird but I'll go with it" Honestly, the way he thinks.

"Louise do you have any homework, you're busy this weekend"

"Nope I actually don't, check my journal if you want"

"It's alright Lou, I believe you" Aww, mummy trusts her daughter.

I wonder what we are doing this weekend. Oh yes I remember dad saying that McFly are doing a concert at some place in London. Don't know where, don't really care. Ha, that rhymed. It's not that I don't care; it's just that I am always getting dragged off with them because mum has some photo shoot. I enjoy spending time with them all and I remember dad saying the other day that we are staying in a posh hotel. Great. Me and Dougie always have fun in the posh hotels.

"Lou, have you got your bag sorted for two nights"

"No dad, I'll do it now. Am I in my own room this time?"

"Nope. Your with Doug."

"Awww, why"

I'm actually glad I'm in with Dougie. He is my best friend and because he is single so we spend loads of time together. He is hot as well, let's be serious, he's Dougie freakin' Poynter.

"Come on Lou, Doug's cool and you are always together anyway"

"Yeah I know, just a little privacy would be good, I'm a teenage girl"

"You'll be fine, unless you want to share a bed with your wonderful daddy"

"No thanks dad, Doug will do"

So embarrassing at times. Ahh well, I'm looking forward to this weekend, don't know why. Need to pack. Shorts and vest top for bed. Jeans. Leggings. Three t-shirts. A nice dress. Straighteners. Makeup. Spare towel. Jewellery. Yep, that will do. Suppose I should get changed now before we go. Sweat pants will do. Where are they?

I like these weekends with McFly. Me and Doug hang out, play music, get into trouble. Tom usually helps me do homework if I need it. I usually go for jogs with Harry, I'm quite fit and sporty so we get on well. Me and my dad just hang and have a bit of father daughter bonding time.

"Can I come in" Dougie, woah when did he get here.

"Yeah sure"

Oh my God I am still in my knickers and bra looking for my trackie bottoms!

"Doug, wait!"

"Hey Louise are you ready to…"

He trailed off. Oh God I can feel myself blushing. Stop it face. Idiot me.

"Sorry, you said I could come in" Goodness me.

"I know but then I shouted 'wait' which you obviously didn't hear because now you are in my room and I am stood in my underwear looking for my trackie bottoms which I can't find and now I'm going on a bit"

"It's fine Lou…"

Yep. Okay. Now this is awkward. Oh man, I'm still in my underwear. Dougie is staring, stop staring Dougie Lee. Is he checking me out? Course not, don't be stupid child.

"Ummm, I'm still in my underwear so…"

"Are these what you are looking for?" YES!

"Oh yes, thank you" Get them on now Louise Jones.

"So you ready to go, Tom and Harry should be here by now"

"Yeah sure, let's go" Right, compose you Louise. One of your best mates just saw you semi-naked. It's cool. Oh no, my suitcase is slightly heavy. Help.

"Need me to carry that for you poops?" THANK YOU, YOU MINDREADING DARLING, wait poops?

"Real mature Dougs, where did poops come from?"

"Oh no, I just really need a poo, go down and tell the others that I won't be long. I'll bring your case down with me"

"DOUGIE, that is disgusting!"

I am so glad all of that awkwardness has gone. It was getting too weird. Right so he has gone for a poo. LETS GET THIS TRIP STARTED!

"Louise!"

"I'm coming father, chill" So impatient.

"Be nice to your daddy your Louise" Yep. Tom. He is more of a responsible father. My dad is just a go with the flow dad. But I love Tom, he is a second dad to me.

"Hello, nice to see you father number two" Our little joke.

"Hello adopted daughter who is my god-daughter but known as my niece" Yep, that's me.

"Doug is just having a poo" Yeah, that sounded weird.

"Thanks for that Lou, have you got your case" Your welcome Harry.

"Your most very welcome Judd, and Dougie is getting my case"

"Okay, do you want to get in the car?"

"Okay, I'm in the back with Dougie I'm guessing Harold"

"Indeed you are Jones Junior"

Yeah, so I am known as my real name Louise Alexandra Jones, my school name Alexandra Horsley, my shortened name Lou, my Dougie nicknames that consist of Poop and Smelly, Toms title name that is Adopted Daughter who is my God-daughter but known as my Niece and finally Harrys name which is Jones Junior.

I respond to all names though.

* * *

"Lou… Louise!"

Dad, I am not waking up yet, we can't be there.

"It's alright Dan, I'll carry her, we're sharing a room anyway aren't we?" Dougie will carry me to our room, so we are there. Well then. If he offered to carry me I will take advantage.

"Cheers mate, make sure your both ready by ten in the morning, we have to be there at half eleven" Dad being responsible and keeping time, I must be dreaming.

"Alright, night guys"

"Night Dougie, don't drop my little girl" DAD, so embarrassing.

He effortlessly lifted me into his arms, for a small guy he is strong, not that I weigh that much. I felt so safe and couldn't help but nuzzle my face into his body breathing in his scent. He smells like Dougie and I love that smell.

"I know you are awake Lou" WHAT?!

"No I'm not" That was stupid.

"It's alright, I'll carry on carrying you, Harry has already put the suitcases into the room" Nice Harry.

"Thanks Doug and sorry" I whispered sorry, why did I apologise? Oh yeah, my room.

"You're welcome and why are you sorry" was his mumbled response.

"For the awkward moment in my room earlier" It was beyond awkward, let's be serious.

"Naa, I've seen you naked loads" Excuse me?

"What are you on about?"

"I have known you since you were born, I bathed you, you used to go naked on the beach when you were a baby and I have changed you when you have fallen asleep after nights out and gigs. Today you weren't fully naked and it wasn't awkward, you are like a sister to me, my best friend and I love you to the moon and back" My heart just melted, such a sweet guy.

"Love you to bro, now can I just sleep, you are still holding me man" Although I wish I could stay in his arms, he is actually very comfortable.

"Yeah, there is only one bed though, that okay?" Why am I so happy that we have to share a room?

"That's fine, night Doug"

"Night babe"

* * *

Why am I in bed with Dougie? Oh yeah, gig later. I don't want to move at all right now. I feel safe in Dougie's arms and I love just looking at his tattoo. _so_ _cool!_

Aww, Dougie looks so cute sleeping. What? Did I really just say Dougie looks cute. Woah, I must be hungry right now, my stomach is rumbling like mad. Should probably get some breakfast actually considering it is nine o'clock already. Wait, blood test first because I am a good diabetic girl!

"Wait for me"

Oh yeah, Dougie. Thought he was still sleeping.

"When did you wake up Doug, I have only just moved"

"I was awake when you woke up but I pretended to be asleep because it's funny watching you stumble around in a morning and talk to yourself, kind of cute"

Help, blush alert!

"Cheeky boy, and I do not talk to myself Doug"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

Here we go…

"Okay I do, all the time and people look at me like I'm some mad weirdo"

I'll be the mature sensible one right now and end this petty little argument before he tickle attacks me.

"That's right little Jones" I'M NOT LITTLE.

"I'm not little and I am sixteen in six days big Poynter" Ha, take that.

"I know I have a big Poynter but how you know you little pervert" Oh my God, here comes the blush again.

"I hate you Poynter"

"Love you too Jones, now let's go and get some breakfast" Oh yeah, I'm hungry.

"Put some clothes on first Doug, you can't go down in just your boxers" But that would be nice. NO. Stop it now Louise. Stop being a pervert.

"You wish I could though" Did he really just say that.

"Put some clothes on now, I'm hungry"

"For what Jones? Breakfast or me"

I will slap him in a minute

"Watch it"

"Are you leaving yesterday's clothes on that you slept in as well. You disgust me Louise"

Oh yeah, I'm still in yesterday's clothes. Must have fallen asleep without getting changed, silly me.

"Yep I am, I don't smell unlike some people"

"Shut it Jones"

"Okay Poynter"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We are so immature!

* * *

"Morning mini me, morning Doug. Sleep well guys"

"Hey dad, didn't sleep to well to be honest. Doug snores"

That's a lie but I just like to wind Dougie up. He is a silent sleeper and he doesn't wriggle around or anything. Just cuddles up with me and lets out a soft sigh every now and again so I know he is alive!

"HEY I DO NOT SNORE"

I know Dougie, I know but it is funny winding you up mate.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

Here we go… _again!_ Second time in ten minutes. Must be a new record or something.

"Now now children. Thomas is here to settle all your problems. Doug, you snore…"

"Ha" Me there interrupting victoriously!

"…BUT, only when you have been drinking. I think little Louise over here is just winding her best mate up. Am I right Lou?"

HOW DO THESE LOT KNOW ME SO WELL?

"Okay fine, I was winding you up Doug, sorry. Just pointing something out though Tom. I am not _little_, I am sixteen in six days!"

"Okay chill out Lou, I think someone is on their period" Did he seriously just say that?

"TOM! I am not, why would you even say that out loud?"

"Sorry. You two get your breakfast. Me, Dan and Harry are done so we will meet you down here at around eleven? That cool with you both"

"Yep" Best get going, busy day ahead.

"See you later guys"

"Bye Lou"

* * *

**Feel free to review guys, just so I know people are _actually_ reading this.**

**I'm enjoying doing it though so reviews could possibly make me enjoy it even more!**

**Thanks anyway if you are reading, see you soon:)**


	4. Best Friends

"We should so go on Britain's got talent Lou!"

"Harry why would we do that when you are already in a world-famous band?"

"For that reason exactly. We should go on in disguise and do that dance because I think that we were pretty amazing"

Yep, me and Harry have been dancing to the Party Rock Anthem that's how cool we are, it's fun to dance to! This is normal dressing room fun. Me and Doug like to go and 'explore' when we are at new venues. Me and Harry dance as you may have established and me and Tom usually play a bit of guitar. Dad is usually doing something stupid so I just leave him to it.

"You were pretty good Lou, I liked the splits as well, very sexy"

"Oh haha Dougie, funny aren't you"

"I wasn't joking, you are so flexible and an amazing dancer"

Blush alert, once again. I am very flexible though to be honest. I have been doing gymnastics since I was four and I have danced since I was three. I do ballet and street. Used to do tap but it was getting too much. I love dancing and Harry understands since he was on Strictly Come Dancing.

"Thanks Doug"

"I'm only telling the truth. Why can't you ever take compliments? You are an amazing gymnast and dancer. You are an amazing musician. You have an amazing voice. You have an amazing personality. You are pretty. You are amazing. I thought you were popular and confident but when someone says anything nice you go all shy"

Wow, some speech there Dougie Lee. It is true though. At school I put on a front. Act like this confident girl who isn't afraid of anything but when I am round other people out of school I always feel very shy although I try not to show it. Dougie sees right through me though. I hate getting compliments and never know how to respond. I usually just shrug it off or mumble a quick thanks.

"Shut up"

There we go, mumbling a quick reply to try to get him off my back.

"I'm serious Louise, have more confidence in yourself because you are amazing"

"Thanks Doug. Can I have a hug?"

"What are best friends for ey?"

"You're the best Poynter"

"I know Jones"

"Don't push it"

"I won't!"

I love Dougie hugs so much. They are so comforting and cosy. He makes me feel safe and always cheers me up. To be honest I love all McFly hugs. Harry's are powerful and protective the way he wraps his big, strong arms around me. Tom's hugs are soft and gentle and he always smells nice. My dad gives the best 'dad hugs' _ever! _But Dougie definitely gives the best hugs of them all.

"Can I join in or is that not cool to get a hug from your dad"

"No, come on Danny"

"Aww Dougie, I was gonna say that it wasn't cool"

"Sorry Lou but we can have a McFly hug before we go on. TOM, HARRY, WE ARE HAVING A GROUP HUG! GET HERE NOW"

"COMING DOUG!"

Oh here we go; I will not be able to breathe in 20 seconds.

"INCOMING"

Harry.

"I'm here, let me in"

Tom.

"Aww, I love you lot so much. Especially my beautiful daughter"

Dad.

"I need a poo"

Dougie. Way to ruin the moment.

"Go on quickly Dougie, we're on in five minutes"

"Okay Tom, I'll be quick"

"You better be!"

And there he goes. He is always on the toilet, it's weird.

"Ready to go boys"

"Indeed we are Danny boy, just waiting for Dougie, nothing new"

* * *

"Dad, you were amazing!"

"Thanks kiddo"

"No probs, it's the truth and I loved the new bass line for shine a light. Where is Dougs so I can tell him?"

"Not sure, he's probably gone to the toilet again knowing him"

"Yeah, probably!"

"Right, have you got everything? We are going back to the hotel now to get ready"

"Ready for what?"

"Didn't Tom tell you, we are going out for a meal tonight?"

"Well I didn't know but okay, let's go!"

I am looking forward to tonight. We haven't been out for ages and it beats dads cooking! Best get going to the mini bus before they leave without me.

* * *

"Doug, get out of there now, I need a shower!"

I swear that boy is worse than a girl. He has been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes just doing his hair. He says that 'male grooming' is very important. I am desperate for a shower right now and we are going out in half an hour. This is one of the reasons I dislike sharing a room with Dougie.

"Okay, okay I'm coming now"

THANK-YOU!

"Right go on, take a shower and hurry up"

He did not just say that.

"You are such a hypocrite Dougie Lee"

"Less of the Lee please, just go"

Hotel showers are the best. Our bathroom is massive and so is the shower. The best part is the little ledge that you can put your foot on to shave your legs. I am taking advantage of that, might ask dad to fit one at home. I always make sure I am hair free when we are going out, I still need a boyfriend! Right, hair washed, shaved all over, that's me sorted in only 10 minutes. Much quicker than Dougie might I add.

Oh Shit!

I have left my towel outside on the bed. I'll dry my hair first and let the air dry my body! Good job the hairdryer is in here.

Right, hair done. Now I really need a towel or clothes.

"Doug"

"Yeah, you okay"

"Umm… not really"

"What's wrong, do you need me to get someone, are you ill, are you…"

"DOUG! I'm fine I've just kind of… umm… left my towel out there"

"HA, idiot"

I will hurt him if he calls me an idiot again.

"DOUGIE, just get me a towel and pass through my clothes that are laid out on the bed"

"Alright grumps, open the door"

"Okay babe"

"Don't call me babe and close your eyes"

"Alright, I like the matching underwear. That bra is sexy as hell"

Did he really just say that, blush is coming again, help me.

"SHUT UP DOUGIE! Hand them over"

"Sorry, open up then"

He best have his eyes closed.

"Here you go, take them my eyes are closed"

"Thanks Doug, love you"

"Yeye, I know"

Sometimes he can be so arrogant. Best get ready anyway in the safety of the bathroom.

"Louise, I'm going seeing Harry, you alright to lock up and meet us in his room in 10 minutes"

"Yeah sure, I'm nearly ready anyway"

"Alright, see you in a bit"

"Bye Doug"

* * *

"Open up Uncle Harold, it's me"

"Alright, alright one sec little Jones"

"I am not _little _Harry"

"I know, you're nearly sixteen, six days"

I am actually really nervous but I don't know why. I don't think I look too bad actually. I have straightened my long hair and have applied a little bit of make-up. Lip-gloss, mascara and eyeliner. I have got my new skater dress on; it's electric blue and matches my eyes with a thin black belt round the waist. It is quite short so shows off my long legs which are covered by some nude tights. To finish it off I have on my new black wedges so I am even taller than usual.

"Wow, don't you look grown up Jones! Right, let's go. DOUG, COME ON!"

"Is he by any chance on the toilet?"

"How did you guess? DOUGIE, HURRY UP!"

"Coming Harry, is Louise here yet?"

"Well, I'm not sure it is Louise or an imposter waiting to get a glimpse of the wonderful McFly!"

So vain and why don't I look like me.

"Harry, shut up of course it's me"

"I know, I'm just joking. I'm going meeting Tom and your dad downstairs, you and Doug meet us, I'm driving."

"Alright, see you in a minute Harry"

"In a bit Lou"

Oh come on Dougie, we will be late I swear.

"Coming now Harry"

"Harry's gone, just me"

"Okay Lou, one sec"

"Alright"

And people say that women take forever getting ready. Yeah, they haven't met Dougie yet!

"Hey Jones, lets g…"

He has frozen, what's up?

"What's up Doug"

"Wow. Um. You look…"

I know what he will say, he so predictable. It's usually 'you look like a chav' or 'you looking a bit like a slag tonight' even though he is usually joking, it hurts to be perfectly honest.

"I know, I look like an ugly slag"

"I was not going to say that. I was going to say that, well… You look beautiful Louise, absolutely stunning and sexy as hell"

Blushing, once again. Wow. He did not just say that, my heart just melted. Wait. He said that I looked sexy. Cheeky.

"Thanks Doug, you look kind of hot as well"

"That's nothing new though, I always look hot, but seriously you look perfect"

Aww, Doug is blushing now. We both look like tomatoes right now.

"Right, let's go handsome"

"Okay beautiful"

* * *

"OH MY GOD I AM SO FULL"

"Me too dad, Dougie finished mine off as well as all of his and a dessert, fatty"

"Hey, I'm a growing man"

"Doug, you have gravy down the front of your shirt"

Ha, he still needs a bib!

"Well you have smudged your mascara!"

What?!

"DOUGIE LEE YOU BETTER BE JOKING"

"Nope"

"Louise ignore him, you look fine"

At least I can trust Tom to tell the truth.

"Thanks Tom"

"You're very welcome"

"Right come on, we best get back"

"Alright Harry, are you paying then?"

Good one dad, caught him out there!

"Yes I am actually, my treat!"

"Wow, thanks mate"

"It's fine"

We had such a good time just catching up and having a laugh. I was telling the boys about Chloe, Jade and Lauren drooling over them and they found it hilarious. I couldn't help but keep glancing to my left and looking at Dougie. He looked hot. He caught me looking a few times so I just turned away as quickly as possible despite the fact that I had already been caught. I had a permanent blush. It was a great night though.

"Should we got to the hotel bar boys"

Not a good idea dad.

"Yeah, me and Tom will come won't we?"

"Yeah, sure Harry"

"You coming Doug"

Please say no. Please say no.

"Umm, no I think I'll give it a miss this time and chill with Louise"

"It's fine if you want to hang with the boys Doug"

"No, I'd rather chill with my best friend"

"Alright then, let's go"

"See you tomorrow you three"

"Bye guys"

* * *

"What do you want to do Doug?"

"Make-overs"

Did I just hear him correctly?

"Dougie, you are twenty-four and a male and you want to give each other makeovers?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, let me get some stuff. This will be a laugh!"

So I am sat here giving Dougie Poynter a makeover. I have put false eyelashes on him, done his eye shadow and a bit of eyeliner. He has deep red lipstick on and foundation. I have clipped his hair into a girly quiff and put in a flowery hair slide. He is a cute girl. Dougie has been working on me for a while now. But he has just walked into the bathroom. Suspicious right?

"I'm back!"

Oh my God. He is wearing my fucking bra whist only in his boxers. He has an amazing body but the bra is just wrong on so many levels

"DOUGIE THAT IS MY BRA!"

"I know, don't I look good and I love the make-up! You're done as well, take a look"

Here we go. Moment of truth.

"DOUGIE I LOOK HIDEOUS!"

"I know you do, come here for a picture of us both in our bras"

Oh yeah, we had to do it in our underwear so we are both in bottoms and bras right now with loads of ridiculous make up on. Dougie is unrecognisable.

"Cheese!"

"That is an amazing picture Doug, pass us the phone a minute"

Upload to twitter!

_Evening fun, guess who?_

Done!

"What are you doing Jones"

"Uploading this to twitter, don't worry, nobody will be able to tell it is you"

"Alright"

"I'm going washing all this off now and going to bed, I'm tired"

"Alright, I might join you"

_Beep_

Who is texting me at ten o'clock at night. Oh Lauren.

_-Who is that in that picture you put on twitter? X_

Oh dear, I will reply tomorrow… maybe!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, good to know people like it and are reading:)**


	5. Question Time

"Louise Alexandra Jones, get down here right now or you will be late for school"

Wow. Full title, mum must be _pretty _mad if she uses my full name.

"Mother I am coming"

"Okay, just please get going before you miss the bus"

I still have twelve minutes before the bus arrives at my stop so she should just chill out.

"I'm going now mum, bye"

"Bye honey, have a good day"

"Will do"

Yeah right, have a good day at school when I know that I am going to get a full interrogation from the girls about the picture I uploaded to twitter of me and Doug. I didn't reply to Laurens text about the picture but I have a plan. I will tell them that he is just a family friend who I was hanging with this weekend. That will do.

"Louise?"

Is that Dougie?

"Hey Doug, you going seeing my dad?"

"Yeah, where you off kiddo"

"I am going to the gym in my school uniform whilst walking to the bus stop at eight o'clock in the morning"

"Okay less of the sarcasm, I have now realised that you are going to school. Have a good day"

"Yeah thanks Doug, see you later"

"See you"

I actually can't believe that Dougie is up at eight in the morning, must be the earliest he has woken up for weeks! The boys have started planning the tour dates and other things to do with it so they will be really busy now rehearsing and planning. I actually can't wait though; they told me yesterday in the hotel that I am coming on tour with them this time! Most exciting thing ever!

"Louise, over here"

Usual spot on the bus, no surprise there then.

"Hey Guys, how you doing?"

"AMAZING! I went on another date with Jarrod."

Thanks Chloe.

"I went out with Josh!"

Thank you Jade.

"I went out with Joe as well; I gave him my number and forgot to tell you guys."

So, even Lauren has a boyfriend now, great.

"Okay, can you three not mention your boyfriends when I am around because I am so jealous right now. Congratulations though"

That was painful to say.

"Aww, Alex you'll get a boyfriend soon enough, you are the prettiest girl in our school and amazingly talented"

"Thanks Lauren"

Lauren always knows what to say in any situation, she is so nice.

"Come on we are here now, let's get going girls"

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"How is this even passed as food, I mean come on, this is not chicken and there is one piece of lettuce. The drinks are warm and this cookie is rock hard"

Yep, that's Chloe moaning, nothing new.

"Stop moaning, bring a packed lunch if it is really that bad Chloe"

"Yeah, you tell her Lauren"

"Alex, don't encourage her"

I wasn't encouraging her was I?

"Anyway Alexandra, question for you"

"Fire away Jade"

I think I know what the question will be…

"Who was that in the picture with you on Saturday?"

Time to lie, here we go.

"Well some of our family friends stayed over. He is called Do… Dom. Yep his name is Dominic and he is sixteen. He is really cool and one of my best mates"

DOMINIC? REAL CREATIVE LOU!

"Is he gay?"

"Why would you even ask that Jade?"

"Well is he because he looked like he is pretty hot when he doesn't look like a girl"

"Yes he is gay"

Did I actually just say that Dougie Poynter is gay?

"Shame that Alex, you could have got with him"

"Not a bad idea Jade but he is definitely gay"

Okay, so now I am saying Dougie is gay and that I would hook up with him, HELP!

"Anyway, it is my birthday on Friday. Sweet sixteen! Do you lot want to come around for a sleepover?"

Oh no, did I just ask that? Why can't I think before I speak? Well there is no backing out now, hopefully they can't come.

"Oh my God, yes!"

"I'm in"

"Me too, this is going to be so fun!"

Okay, so sleepover at mine it is.

"Okay, just come to school on Friday with everything you need and we can go straight to mine after. My parents are already cool with it so it should be fine"

Right. Operation 'get parents out of the house on Friday and Saturday' is now under way.

"I'm so excited already, this is going to be _the_ best sleepover ever!"

"Okay Chloe, chill out. It's only Monday"

"I know but it's so exciting. Your sixteen in four days Alex"

"Well isn't Chloe clever, she can do maths"

"Not funny Alex, not funny"

* * *

"Hey Jones Junior"

Harry

"Hey Judd, who's in?"

"Me, your dad, Doug and Tom. Your mum said that there is some lasagne in the fridge that she made earlier but she is away for a couple of days with her friends"

"Okay thanks Harry"

Best get planning this sleepover and think of how I can hide all McFly evidence. This is going to be a challenge. Whoa, my bedroom door is open. It's never open. Someone is in there. Who is it.

"DOUGIE, what are you doing in my bedroom"

"Waiting for you"

"Why you weirdo?"

"So I can return your bra from the weekend, I stole it!"

He stole my bra?

"You are an idiot, you know that right?"

"You have told me before"

He is sat on my bed holding my bra, not weird at all. Might as well join him.

"Move up, my beds big enough for two people to sit on funnily enough if you move your legs"

"Alright, I'll make some room for your incredibly big arse"

Oh he did not just say that

"I'm going to get you Dougie Lee, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will get you."

Top threat!

"What's up Lou?"

"How do you know something's up"

"I have known you forever and I know when something's wrong, tell me"

"It's just that Chloe, Jade and Lauren all have boyfriends but I don't"

"Don't worry, you're beautiful Lou, I bet all the boys fall at your feet. You're just picky!"

"Doug, can I ask you something?"

"Yep, anything"

"Okay, it might sound stupid but are you gay?"

"Louise Jones you are too funny, of course I'm not gay. Why would you even ask?"

Okay, now I feel stupid for even asking. Of course he isn't gay, he's Dougie Poynter, the super-hot and straight bassist in McFly who also happens to be my best friend.

"It's just something Jade said today, I swear it doesn't matter"

"Alright, if you say so"

"I say so Poynter"

"Okay Jones"

"Okay Poynter"

"Let's go get some food Jones"

"That sounds good Poynter, lasagne alright?"

"Indeed it is Jones, let's stop with the whole surname thing as well. It's getting wired"

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

"Hey dad, I have invited the girls round on Friday for a Birthday sleepover so I need you to not be around at all. They can't see you. I'm going to have to hide all McFly related things as well. Oh God, why did I do this"

"Alright, whatever, just don't go into _my_ studio. Why can't you just tell them who you really are anyway, do you not trust them kiddo?"

"I do trust them but is was you and mum who gave me this secret double life in the first place so I thought that's how you wanted it to be until I finished school. I am Alex at school and Louise when I am with you lot"

"Well they are your best friends, they deserve to know the truth by now and you have nearly finished high school anyway. How would you feel if they knew?"

"To be honest I would feel relieved but I don't know how they would react. They might be seriously pissed with me for not telling the truth because they love McFLy so much"

"Well if they are pissed then they are not true friends are they. True friends will always stick by each other no matter what"

"Yeah true, thanks dad. You're the best!"

"I know, come here for a hug of daddy"

"Alright _daddy, _bring it in"

* * *

**_Danny's Point Of View_**

"Alright babe, I was thinking a party for Lou on Saturday, it is her sixteenth after all"

"Sure Dan good idea, we could just have it at ours though. It is going to be a nice day and we could have a barbeque"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I was thinking nothing too big though. My family, your family, Tom, Gi, Harry, Izzy, Dougie and Louise's friends will be there too. She has organised for her three best friends to sleep over Friday night so they will be there already."

"Yep, everyone who cares about her will be there. Is she alright with her friends knowing about you and McFly"

"Yeah sure, she seemed okay with telling them but she doesn't know about the party yet, it's a surprise"

"Oh my God Danny, I can't believe our baby is sixteen in four days. When we were that age we were working full time, you with McFly and my modelling, whilst looking after our two year old daughter. How mad is that."

"I know babe, it is crazy. I'm just glad that she doesn't have a child already, she doesn't need to throw her life away. Not that we did because I don't regret having her at all but she isn't ready and has so much to live for"

"I know what you mean babe but she's clever, unlike us, Louise would probably think before having unprotected sex. You were too keen to stop and get a condom!"

"HEY! It takes two to make a baby, you should have stopped me"

"Alright Dan, we were both silly but I don't regret Louise one bit no matter what people say or said about her or us. I'll speak to you Wednesday when I get back. Love you and tell Lou I love her too"

"Alright Georgia, love you too"

"Bye"

"Yeah, bye babe"

Right, I need to tell everyone about Saturday without Louise finding out. I am so bad at keeping secrets so I'll just have to avoid her until then. Right, best let the boys know.

"Hey Tom. It's Louise's birthday Friday so we are having a barbeque and a little party on the Saturday, are you and Gi gonna come?"

"Yeah sure mate, sounds good. She's sixteen right?"

"Yeah, my baby isn't a baby anymore is she? Don't tell her about Saturday, it's a surprise"

"Alright mate, see you soon"

"Yeah, bye"

Right so that's Tom and Giovanna sorted. Just everyone else to go now. Best get calling.

* * *

"Hey Georgia, I have sorted it. My parents and your parents are coming, Tom, Gi, Carrie, Harry, Izzy, Vicky, Jazzie and Dougie as well. That's ten. Then us two, Louise and her three mates. That's eighteen people. That alright?"

"That's fine with me. Should be a nice little gathering, I know Louise doesn't really like attention on her does she. Unlike her father"

"Ey, you are a model, you like attention as well. Especially _my_ attention"

"Oh don't even go there Danny, it's only Tuesday morning and I'm only home tomorrow afternoon"

"Aww, I miss you."

"Miss you too Dan, see you tomorrow yeah and we can sort things out for Saturday"

"Alright babe, see you"

"Bye Danny"

* * *

**_Louise Point of View _**

I can sense my dad is up to something. He has been avoiding me since Monday night and it is Wednesday morning now. He always avoids me when he is trying to keep something from me because he is so bad a lying.

It better not be something to do with my birthday because if it is I may have to hurt him. I _hate_ birthday parties, people giving you presents and singing happy birthday whilst getting drunk and eating crap food and birthday cake. Great.


	6. Be Cool

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Alex, happy birthday to you!"

"Alright, alright! Thank you for singing that in a key that doesn't even exist."

"You know you loved it"

"Yes, Jade. Of _course_ I loved it"

I have already had some songs this morning before school. Doug called and sang a _very _rude version of Happy Birthday this morning that can't be repeated. Ever. Tom sent me a video of him and Giovanna singing Happy Birthday whilst he was playing his ukulele. Harry and Izzy came on Skype to say Happy Birthday and said that they would see me tomorrow and then Izzy slapped Harry and told him to keep his big mouth shut because 'it was a secret' so that left me confused. Mum and Dad brought me breakfast in bed and dad got his guitar and sang _'all about you' _to me. Overall today is going well.

"Have you three got all of your stuff tonight?"

Oh yeah, the sleepover is tonight. I _can_ wait but the other three can't. Mum said that she will go out if she wants me to but she isn't the major problem here is she, my dad is.

"Yeah, I have but Chloe and Jade haven't brought any DVD's"

"Lauren, I have most DVD's at mine. My dad likes having weekly film nights in the cinema room"

"Oh my Fredrick, you have a cinema room Alex"

Did she just say Fredrick in the place of God or goodness?

"Yes Chloe, I thought you all knew that I had a cinema room"

"Well we probably would have known if we had ever been to your house before"

Yeah, true point Chloe thanks for that.

"Well I have never had chance to invite you round. My parents are always doing something and our house is always a mess so sorry if it disgusts you"

That is such a lie. Our house is always spotless, mum hates mess. Everything in my room has a place so it is always tidy; I make my bed every morning and vacuum it once a week. I definitely get my tidiness from mum _not_ dad.

"I really couldn't care if your house is messy Alex, you have seen mine loads"

That's true, Chloe's house isn't the tidiest but it's not _too_ bad.

"Fair point, tonight should be good as long as my dad stays out of the way"

"Why Alex, from what I have heard your dad sounds pretty cool"

"Seriously Jade, he is cool until he opens his mouth or starts dancing"

"Well I want to meet him, what do your mum and dad do"

"Like what jobs do they have?"

Oh please say no Jade. What do I say 'oh yeah, my dad is a singer and guitarist… IN THE BAND MCFLY' yeah never going to happen.

"Yeah, what are their jobs?"

Oh dear.

"Well my mum is a model and my dad... well my dad… my dad works in the music shop in town"

"Cool, is your mum pretty then?"

"Yes she is"

"Aww. Can your dad play any instruments?"

"Yeah, he is an amazing guitarists, he was the one who taught me how to play"

That's not lying exactly is it? My mum _is_ a model and my dad _is _an amazing guitarist. He was the one who taught me how to play but I'm not quite as good as him. Yet.

"Your parents sound so cool Alex, seriously"

"Yeah well, there not bad"

"Chloe, Jade, Alex, we got to get to class. You'll all have enough time to gossip tonight!"

"Alright chill Lo" Chloe always tells people to chill and now is no exeption.

"See you all later I'm not in the same class as you lot now, meet me at the gates so we can walk to mine, I can't be bothered with the bus tonight"

"Alright, see you later Alex"

"Bye girls"

* * *

"Over here girlies"

"Alex, you did not just say girlies"

"I think I did Chloe, you lot ready for a mad night?"

"Oh too right we are"

They all replied at the same time, mad.

"Let's get going then so we can get this party started!"

"Okay Jade, it's not that exciting"

"Alex, it is. It's your sixteenth and we are _finally _going to your house. Pretty exciting if I might say"

"Alright Jade, let's go then"

Okay, breathe. It will all be fine. I got a text at lunch from Mum saying that she and Dad are going out for a meal tonight to get out of the way for a few hours. I think I might tell the girls who I really am tonight, nothing to lose really. _Apart from my friends and my secret life_. Okay chill out, it will be fine, you can trust them.

* * *

"And we are here"

"WHAT?! This is not your house. It's _massive_ Alex, why didn't tell us you lived on the posh estate. I've heard some celebrities live round here"

Yep well, funnily enough Chloe you are stood outside Danny Jones' house right now and I am his daughter, Louise _not_ Alexandra.

"Yeah it's pretty big and some celebrities do live round here but I am sworn to secrecy"

"Oh come on, you can tell us Alex"

"Maybe later, let's get inside"

Last night I was running round the house putting any evidence of McFly in my dad's studio because the studio is out of bounds.

"Alex your house is amazing, how do your parents afford to live here"

"Umm, well I'm not sure"

Don't start asking about my parents, please.

"Alex, I know it sounds cheeky but can I get some food, I am so hungry"

"Course Lauren, let's put all your stuff in my room and then we'll get some food"

"Alright"

I bet that they will completely over react about my room being on the second floor of the house. Lauren's room is on the ground floor of her house. It is one of them houses that has the bedrooms downstairs and the living area and kitchen upstairs. Chloe and Jade both have rooms on the first floor. None of them have a basement _and_ a ground floor _and_ a first floor _and _second floor in their houses as well as an attic.

"This is mental, how many flights of stairs do we have to go up. What floor is your room on Alex?"

"This floor Jade, I'll give you a tour of the house after we have eaten"

"This is mental, how big can one house be?"

"It's not that big Chloe"

"Yeah, my arse Alex. This place is like a mansion"

"Right, whatever. Welcome to my room. We can either sleep in here, in one of the spare rooms, in the living room, in the games room, in the chilling room or for Laurens sake in the kitchen"

"KITCHEN"

"Lauren, I was completely joking. We cannot and are not sleeping in the kitchen"

"Alright, alright. Well where is best place to sleep Alex?"

"Well just dump your stuff in one of the spare rooms for now and after the tour of the house you can decide"

"Alright, sounds good. Can we get some food now Alex? "

"Sure Lauren, we can have something now. Follow me to the kitchen ladies"

* * *

So the girls are crashing in my room because its 'cool' and they recon they will get lost if they are in any other room. It is unlikely but whatever. I have showed them all the important places. Bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room, the games room and my bedroom. They know how to get into the garden as well if they need to because they weather is gorgeous for once!

We are currently sat in the kitchen surrounded by crumbs if you were wondering.

"What should we do now girls, I don't know about you but I am quite full from the biscuit challenge"

Yep, the biscuit challenge. Dougie always beats me at the biscuit challenge. You have to eat as many chocolate biscuits in five minutes from a pack of 36 so we had a pack each. Me and Lauren tied so the winner is the one to eat all of their remaining biscuits the quickest. Lauren absolutely shovelled them down and won. The prize was my bed. She gets the bed tonight.

"I think we should play truth or dare, I know it's cheesy but it is fun"

Chloe always suggests truth or dare but it is fun.

"Alright, truth or dare it is Chloe"

"I'm going first, it was my suggestion. Right… JADE! Truth or dare?"

Eager much Chloe?

"Truth to start off with"

Wimp.

"Have you and Josh done anything more than kiss?"

"Chloe! That is private but if you must know yes, we have done more than kiss"

OH MY GOD!

"What have you done?"

What? I was curious.

"Not telling. The question was _have me and Josh done more than kissed _not _what have you and Josh done other than kiss_ so I have truthfully answered the question Alex"

"Alright, don't bite my head off you dirty girl, your turn to pick someone now Jadey"

Yes, I called her Jadey.

"Right, I pick you Alex. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Yeah, I'm so bad.

"Right, I dare you to video yourself singing Do Ya and then tweet it to all of McFly"

Ha, that is the easiest dare ever for me. I can do it and then text them all saying that it was a dare so tweet something nice back.

"Alright, someone video me. Just getting my guitar"

Right so all I have to do is sing a song that I watched the boys write and record. This is the best dare for me ever. Here we go.

**One song later…**

"Wow, Alex that was actually amazing"

"Thanks Chloe, do you want to do the honours of tweeting it, I am logged on already"

"I would be honoured"

Just text the boys now.

-_Guys, my friends dared me to sing one of your songs and tweet it to you all. Please can you reply to it? Love you all X_

Hopefully they have all received it.

"Right. Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Too right I pick dare"

"Right. I dare you to _walk_ down the street in my bikini"

"Okay fine. I'll do it. Go get me the bikini"

Yeah, this should be funny. Just check my phone whilst I'm at it because it has been vibrating.

_Four new messages._

Cool.

_-Lou, you sound great on that, I have replied. Tom X_

_-I can't go online yet anyway caus me and your mum are out, obviously, but I will have a look later kiddo. Dad x_

_-On it now Jones Junior. H x_

_-Do I have to put something nice? It actually sounded good so I'll put something nice Jones but only because I am in a good mood :) Your favourite person, Dougie Poynter (no kiss)!_

Great, I'll get on twitter after Chloe is done with her dare.

"Here you go Chloe"

"Thanks Alex"

This is going to be so funny!

"Jade, Lauren, get your phones out. We have to record this"

"On it Alex"

YES!

"Right, I'm ready to _walk_. Can't I run?"

"Nope, you have to walk"

"Right okay. I'm off"

And there she goes. She looks so embarrassed. Oh my God, she  
is walking right past Tom's house. I hope she doesn't notice.

"That was so embarrassing Alex, I hope no one saw"

_One new message_

_-Louise Jones, was that one of your friends walking down the street in a bikini? Tom x_

Oh dear. Best reply.

_-Yep. Truth or dare. That's why I put the singing video up. X_

"No one will have seen Chloe, everyone round here is usually working till like eight o'clock at night so you should be fine. Your turn to pick someone now"

"Okay. Lauren, you're the only one left so truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Which McFly boy would you most likely want to shag?"

Oh dear. Talk about _cringe moment._

"Probably Tom or Dougie"

Tom or Dougie? No way!

"Dougie's mine Lauren"

Did I really just say that out loud?

"Alright, Tom then"

"Good good"

"Right who is my next victim?"

Oh no, Lauren looks pretty serious. I think I'll be picking a few truths for a while.

* * *

_1 new message_

_-Lou, me and your mum are on our way home but I think we might stop off at Tom's for a catch up. Have you told the girls about you yet? X_

_-Okay dad and no I haven't told them yet. I'll tell them soon. X_

I suppose I will have to tell them tonight because my mum and dad can't stay out all night. It's already half past nine.

"Right you three, listen up. I have to tell you something and I think you better sit down"

"Oh no, this sounds serious"

"Jade, it is serious and quite complicated. I don't want you guys to be mad at what I tell you"

"Alex, it can't be that bad"

"Hmm, well. Firstly my name isn't Alex"

"We know that. Your name is Alexandra Horsley"

Oh God, I'm really doing this.

"No it's not. My full name is Louise Alexandra Jones"

"So why do we all call you Alex"

"I said it was complicated Chloe, you'll soon find out though"

"Alright, go on"

"Okay Chloe. So that is my real name out of the way, we can continue now. I have never invited you round because I didn't want you to know how rich and popular my parents actually are. It's embarrassing for me even though they are really cool. My mum is a model as you know but my dad doesn't work in a music shop like I said. He is a musician, a guitarist and singer. You probably all know him because he is quite famous. You see, my dad is…"

I am going to do this. I am brave. I trust my friends. I want them to know the truth.

"Alex… or Louise. There was a knock at the door"

"I'll go get it, stay here a minute"

Wow, I just let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as soon as I stepped out of my room. Mad. Best get the door.

"Hello. Oh my God Dougie"

NO NO NO NO NO!

"Hey Lou, Happy birthday, did you like my song?"

Oh my goodness he has just walked in.

"Thanks I loved it but what's up now Doug, I'm kind of busy"

"I'll tell you in a minute, race you to your room"

Oh Shit. No. He cannot go in there.

"DOUGIE WAIT"

Oh Shit, he is running.

"Come and get me Lou"

Oh I'm coming for you Poynter.

"Got you Poynter, I am victorious"

Oh thank God I got him; them runs with Harry really do pay off!

"GET OFF ME JONES YOU ARE SAT ON TOP OF ME AND I CAN'T BREATHE"

"Shut up Poynter"

They are so going to hear thanks to big gob Poynter.

"Why?"

"My friends are here and I was just about to tell them that freaking Danny Jones is my dad."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Lou"

Yeah, you better had be Poynter. Ha, I'm still sat on him and he is face down on the floor. GIRL POWER!

"Alex, everything alright"

Oh God Lauren is shouting, they heard. Oh no, my bedroom door is opening and I am in a heap on the floor with bloody Dougie Poynter.

"I'm fine Lauren, trust me just one sec"

Please don't come out of my room.

"Are you sure you're okay, we heard shouting and a loud bang and…"

OH NO SHE'S COMING!

"So who's this Alex, secret boyfriend?"

"Shut up Lauren, not exactly. Just get Jade and Chloe and I will explain who I am sat on"

Rumbled. But at least I can't wimp out of telling them the truth about who my crazy family is.

"What's going on then Alex or Louise or whatever your name is?"

"My real name is Louise Jones but at school you _have _to call me Alex, okay?"

"Okay, but can you explain because I am confused?"

"That's what I am doing now Chloe. Right. Please, before you freak just hear me out. As I was saying, my dad is a famous musician who you all know. Don't freak out please. I have wanted to tell you for so long. I'm just going to say it right now. My dad is Danny Jones from the band McFly and before you start laughing and saying shit I have proof and I am currently sat on that proof"

That was a lot for one breath.

"ARE YOUR SERIOUS! And who are you sat on because it looks like he can't breathe. His face is pressed to the carpet"

Oh yeah, poor Doug!

"Yeah, sorry dude"

"S'okay"

"Who are you sat on?"

"Oh my God this is mad. Jade, Chloe, Lauren… meet Dougie Lee Poynter"

Oh my God, their faces are priceless, better get off Dougie to introduce him properly.

"Dougie, these are my best friends, Lauren, Jade and Chloe"

"I thought I was your best friend, hurtful much?"

Now isn't the time for him to be feeling sorry for himself.

"Dougie, shut it and say hello. This is Chloe, here is Jade and the one who looks like she is about to pass out is Lauren"

"Hello ladies"

Such a charmer.

"I think I might die. Alex, is this some kind of joke or is that really Dougie freaking Poynter"

"I am Dougie _Lee_ Poynter, not Dougie _Freaking _Poynter. Just pointing that out. Ha, pointing, Poynter. You're Jade right"

Ha, she is just pathetically nodding her head

"Oh my God"

"I'm not quite God yet but I'm getting there. You are Chloe am I right?"

I will slap him.

"Oh shut it Poynter"

"Sorry Jones"

The girls look like they are frozen to the spot and they all have their mouths hanging open, priceless!

"Lou, I'm home. Sorry, I brought Tom as well cause your mum is staying over at his with Gi"

Dads home already, I think the girls might pass out if they meet him and Tom aswell!

"Girls, you have met Dougie Poynter. How about meeting Tom Fletcher and my dad, Danny Jones?"

They are still stood there, idiots!

"I take that as a yes then, come on and say hi to daddy Jones and Uncle Tom"

"What is happening right now?"

"You have entered my crazy Double life Chloe, welcome! Come on, let's go say hi and introduce you to three quarters of McFly properly"

* * *

"Hello there ladies. How you doing this fine evening? Happy Birthday Lou as well, did you get that video me and Gi sent?"

"Yeah thanks Tom and the girls are a bit shell shocked so just leave them standing there for a minute. Where is dad?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY JONES WHO NOW ISN'T MY BABY JONES"

And there is dad now

"Hey dad how was the meal?"

"It was very romantic, I should have proposed to your mother"

Yeah, like he would have the balls to propose!

"Good but you wouldn't have proposed, let's be serious."

"Shut up or I will have to tickle you to death"

"Okay, I'm shut up. Say hi to the girls. Chloe, Lauren and Jade. They aren't quite speaking yet"

"Hello, pleased to meet you all"

I am worried, they haven't spoke for like _ten_ minutes!

"Alex, am I dreaming or is your name really Louise and your dad is Danny Jones and you were just sat on top of Dougie Poynter and Tom Fletcher is within touching distance"

"You aren't dreaming Lauren, they are really here. Say hello"

"Hello Mr Jones, Mr Fletcher and Mr Poynter"

"Hello Lauren, Danny will do. Call Tom Dimple and Dougie Donners, they won't mind"

"Hey Tom will do, I can't help only having one dimple. Giovanna likes it"

"Call me anything, I respond to it all"

Typical Dougie.

"Danny, Tom and Dougie. Oh my God. Hello, I'm Lauren and honestly I am so freaked out to be standing in the same room as you right now I think I might pass out"

Okay, that's our cue to leave because chances are Lauren will pass out.

"Right then, come on you three, Lets go and carry on with our sleepover fun and we can talk tomorrow and re-do this greeting"

"Coming"

Ha, it's like they are on auto pilot, they all said coming at the same time!

"Night dad, night Tom, night Doug"

"Night Lou, have fun and hope you've had a good birthday"

"Thanks Tom"

My birthday has been alright though I haven't had _any_ cards or presents yet off anyone apart from the girls. I'm sure dad must have hidden them. That's tomorrow's mission; Operation find cards and presents.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, again. They really do make me happy so if you could spare a minute to review I would be grateful!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, back soon. Hannah:)**


	7. Party Girl

**I'm aware this isn't my best work so I apologise in advance. Anyway, reviews welcom as always and thanks for the people who do review:)**

* * *

"Alex, you wouldn't believe the dream I had."

Good morning to you to Jade. Yeah, I slept well, did you?

"Go on then Jade, you're going to tell me anyway aren't you? Just be quiet, Lauren and Chloe are still sleeping."

"Yes I am. Well, we all arrived here and then you were all like _I have something to tell you_, so me Lauren and Chloe were all like _go on then, spit it out. _We went into your room and you said that you were called Louise and not Alexandra. Then there was a knock at the door and you went investigating and me and the others were like _what's going on right now_. When we walked onto the landing you were sat on someone and it turns out it was Dougie freaking Poynter. Then you were like _yeah, hey guys Danny Jones is my dad. _How crazy is that?"

Oh dear, if only it was a dream.

"Yeah, Jade that wasn't a dream. I _was_ sat on Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones _is_ my dad. You met Tom Fletcher as well last night and my name is Louise."

"You are kidding right."

"Nope."

"So you're called Louise."

"Yep. Call me Lou out of school but always Alex in school. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good... Are you mad at me Jade?"

"Not at all, why would I be. I have no reason to be angry, you just want a normal life and I understand that. You are my one of my best friends although from what I can remember Dougie Poynter is your best friend so…"

"Yeah, gotta love Dougs."

"I actually can't believe that you have managed to hide this whole secret life for so long, it's mad Lou. Wow. That sounds weird."

"What Does?"

"Calling you Lou and not Alex, it's mad."

"Yeah, well you should get used to it Jade. Welcome to my life. You should probably know that next month I am heading off on tour with Dad and the boys so I that's why I wanted to tell you and the others. Speaking of them, how long do they want to sleep?"

"Don't know but can we eat, I'm hungry?"

"Yes Jade, let's go. I think my Dad is up anyway making breakfast for us."

"Oh my God, no way. I'm going to eat food cooked by Danny Jones! Do I look alright?"

"Seriously? You look fine can but you please stop acting like he is some famous superstar, he is just my Dad so call him Danny. No _Mr Jones_ or _Danny from McFly _or _Sir_."

"Lou, he _is_ a famous superstar but I will try to act normal if that is even possible."

"Thank-you."

"What about Lauren and Chloe?"

"They'll be fine and will probably come down when they wake up. Now come on I am hungry!"

I hope she acts natural around my Dad. Same with Chloe and Lauren to be honest. I don't want them drooling over the boys whenever they walk in, especially my Dad.

"Moring Dad"

"Morning Danny"

Wow, nice one Jade. She called him Danny and is acting completely natural.

"Morning girls. It's Jade right?"

"Yep. Pleased to meet you"

"You too Jade, where are the others though?"

"They're still sleeping Dad, probably from the shock of last night. Jade woke up and thought it was all a dream!"

"Oh dear! You a fan then Jade?"

Don't get her started Dad, please.

"Of course I'm a fan, galaxy defender all the way"

"Get in there! Who is your favourite McFly Member?"

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yep, tell the truth but we all know it's me"

"Honestly, it's Harry"

"Way to break my Fathers heart Jade. Come here for a hug Daddy, I'll make it better"

"Thank you darling daughter, I am truly heartbroken right now"

Ha, Jade looks well scared.

"Jade we're just messing, my dad doesn't mind. Do you?

"Naa, its cool Jade. What's your favourite McFly song?"

"Ummm, that's a hard one. I really like Transylvania and Star Girl. I just love them all!"

Good answer Jade.

"Good to hear. Do you two want some breakfast now or are you waiting for the others"

"Now please Dad"

"Of course, I have pancakes, toast, cereal or fruit. There is loads of chocolate spread and syrup as well if you fancy pancakes"

"Sold on pancakes there, that alright Lou?"

Top choice!

"That's fine Jade, you decide you're the guest"

"Pancakes it is then Danny"

"Right, pancakes coming your way in the next five minutes. Go into the living room and I'll bring them through"

"Okay, thanks Dad"

"Lou, I think I can hear Lauren and Chloe"

"Come on; let's go see so I can tell my dad to do more pancakes for them"

I hope these two don't think it was a dream either; I don't want to explain again. Goodness, those pancakes smell fine. This lot better hurry up.

"Morning ladies, sleep well?"

"I certainly did _Louise_"

Ahh, Lauren must remember.

"Yep, that's me. I guess you two remember last night"

"How could we not remember the fact that your dad is in a famous band?"

"Fair point Lauren but to be honest Jade thought it was a dream"

"Feels like it was a dream Lou, it's so strange calling you that"

"I know Chloe but you will get used to it soon enough. Now do you two want some pancakes, my dad is making some now for me and Jade"

"Too right we do!"

"Alright, chill out Chloe and get your arse downstairs"

"I'm going, I'm going"

Hopefully Lauren and Chloe will be as natural as Jade was around my dad. No fan girl moments or anything. Deep breath in and let's go!

* * *

I am so pleased at how the girls reacted to my dad. They acted so naturally like he was just a normal guy and that is what I wanted all along.

"Lou, come down here a minute I need to speak to you"

Oh no, what have I done now?

"COMING DAD! One minute you three, I'm just gonna go see what he wants"

"Alright Lou"

What does he want, I told him not to mither me until the girls had gone.

"What's up Daddy Jones?"

"I just wanted to say that the boys are coming round at about two so your friends can stay and meet them properly if they want to?"

"Yeah, I bet they would love that. Why are they coming round anyway?"

"Just haven't had a good catch up for a while and we need to discuss things for the tour"

"Right, you do relies that you last had a _catch up_ on Thursday night and you saw Tom and Doug last night"

"Right okay, am I not allowed to miss my friends Lou?"

"Alright dad, I'll tell the girls that they are coming round. Thanks for letting me know"

"It's alright kiddo, oh and your mum will be home in a bit as well"

"Kay"

"And Lou, wear something nice for later"

"Why dad?"

"Trust me, just do"

Okay, that's weird. Anyway, I bet the girls will be ecstatic with meeting all of McFly without being in a daze like last night. Roll on two o'clock.

"Hey you three, don't freak out on me but do you want to stay for a bit and meet the rest of McFly properly?"

"OH MY GOD YES!"

"HELL YEAH"

"OF COURSE I DO"

Okay, I think they would like to meet McFly.

"Alright, alright chill out you mad heads"

"Are you actually being serious Al... Lou?"

"Yes I am Chloe and was you about to call me Alex then?"

"Yes I was, sorry"

"Naa, its fine. Just call me Lou all the time if it will be easier and act like it's a nickname that no one will understand. Just tell people it is an inside joke and it should all be good"

"Okay Jones. I kind of like that to be honest"

Glad that's sorted now, better start to get ready because the boys will be round in an hour. Best put on some 'nice clothes', how weird is my dad? Still need to find my cards and presents as well.

* * *

_Knock, knock_.

"Lou, someone just knocked on your bedroom door"

"Kay Lauren, WHO IS IT!?"

"Room service at your service"

Dougie. Should have guessed because that didn't really make any sense. And why would I even believe it is room service, his 'room service' voice is supposed to sound like a posh lady but it just sounds like his underwear is on to tight and he has his mouth full of food so it is slightly muffled.

"Come in Doug, that voice is pathetic"

"How did you know it was me Jones?"

"I just did, why are you dressed all smartly Doug. I just thought you were all just chilling out and having a catch up"

"Could ask you the same thing Lou, and you three ladies. Why are _you_ all dressed so nicely?"

"Dad told us too, don't know why but I'm guessing I'll find out soon, right?"

"No comment Jones, no comment. You lot coming down then, Harry and Tom are here too and your mum has just come in"

"Yeah, we were coming down until you interrupted us Poynter. Move out of the way so we can actually get past"

"Whoa, someone's snappy today. Not sleep well?"

"Doug, we've had a sleepover so no, I didn't sleep well. I'm not snappy either, just telling you to move your fat arse out of the way or else"

"Alright Lou, chill out. Come on"

I don't know why I even put up with this man child. Yes, I said man child because that is what he is. Just like my Dad and Tom and Harry. They never have and never will grow up, it's like they are all Peter Pan. So I have given them the 'man child' title, men's bodies but children's personalities.

"Doug, where is everyone, I thought you said…"

"SURPRISE!"

Oh God, not a party. And everyone is here. My Grandad and Grandma( Mum's parents), Nana (Dad's Mum), Tom, Giovanna, Carrie, Harry, Izzy, Auntie Vicky, Jazzie and Dougie.

"Happy late Birthday baby girl who isn't my baby anymore. Did you wonder where all your presents were?"

Yes I did and they are all now in a pile with another pile of cards. I knew they had hid everything.

"Thanks mum, hey everyone"

"Hey Lou, Happy late Birthday" they all replied in unison.

"Guys, you do know that I hate parties"

"Yeah we know Jones Junior but this isn't just any party. This a party, McFly style"

What is the difference Harry?

"Alright, alright. Just before we get going, these are my friends. Chloe, Lauren and Jade. Girls meet… everyone!"

"Right, now the introduction is over, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Whatever you say Tom.

* * *

This is actually an amazing party. Its six o'clock now and the girls have gone, rather reluctantly though! I have loads of presents consisting of make-up, clothes, a new guitar, a new camera, a new phone, some new shoes, loads of money, some books and more. Dougie bought me a bottle of _Cherry Cola_ and they sang 'Cherry-cola' thinking he was funny, no wonder he is still single. He got me a kick ass customized birthday cake though that must have cost a fortune. It had loads of instruments all around the top and in the centre was an icing figure of me! Totally redeemed himself, nice one Poynter.

Doug looks so hot tonight if I'm honest, I told him and he said that I looked stunning as usual as well so what did my face decide to do. BLUSH. I am officially an idiot. Tom keeps looking at me funny as well, must confront him about that.

"Hey Louise, how you doing"

Shit, he scared me then.

"Hey Tom, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Lou, I'm just gonna ask you straight up but do you maybe like Dougie because you have been checking him out since the party started"

WHAT? Is he serious. I mean I don't _dislike _Dougie but he is like my brother and is nine years older than me so even if I do like him it doesn't matter. Wait, did I just say I did like him. No. I do not like Dougie. Do I? Nope. Maybe. Just a little bit. Oh God.

"Lou, do you like him?"

"No Tom, of course I don't. Not in that way anyway, he is my best friend"

"Okay, sure. Let's get back in. Why were you outside anyway?"

"Just like the evening sun in the summer time. Plus I was having a break from watching my dad and Harry dancing"

"Don't blame you, come on you mad head. It's your party"

"I know, I'm coming now"

Time to carry on partying is suppose, I'm good at that. Just hope no one gets too drunk, especially Dad, he can be so embarrassing when he is sober, never mind drunk!

* * *

"Right, time for some live entertainment"

Oh great idea Dad, McFly music at ten o'clock at night when you are all drunk.

"You haven't set up Dad and you are too drunk to set up now"

"Oh Louise darling, we set up in the games room when you were upstairs this morning. EVERYONE HEAD TO THE GAME ROOM"

Wow. I guess we are going to get a drunken mini concert then. Happy Birthday to me.

"This first song is for my beautiful daughter who is now sixteen and it is called Party Girl because that's what she is"

Thanks dad! They actually sound pretty good when they are drunk. Dougie is the most sober out of everyone so he is acting normal even though Dougie is never really normal and he is definitely playing the best.

"I hope you liked that Lou, up next is a song called Shine a Light because it's easy to play when I am drunk"

Wow dad, smooth. I know I am a sarcastic person and I moan a lot but I do love all of my crazy family. My family consists of everyone who is in this room tonight and they all mean so much to me, I generally don't know what I'd do without them in my life. My crazy double life.

"Hey Lou, are you feeling alright honey, you look a big pale"

Thinking about it, I feel really shaky and faint.

"I feel funny mum"

"Are your bloods low Lou or are you just feeling…"

Can't hear her. I'm feeling weak and dizzy and like I'm going to pass out, probably should…

"LOU!"

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Is that my alarm? It can't be Monday morning already, last thing I remember it was Saturday night and McFly were singing and I felt dizzy and oh shit I'm in the hospital. Second time in four months. I must have fainted because my bloods got too low, one of the negatives of being diabetic. Not that there are many positives but still.

"Nurse, when will she wake up, she's been out for four hours"

Mum worrying as always.

"Georgia, she will be fine, she is a Jones and it's not the first time she has collapsed from her bloods getting too low, right nurse"

"Yes, she should be coming round in the next hour or so"

"Told you babe"

I love listening in to their conversations when they don't know I am listening. I did it last time but had to let my mum and dad know that I was awake when they started talking about where I was conceived and other things that I didn't want to hear.

"Is she alright Danny?"

"Yeah Doug, she'll be fine"

Aww, Doug checking up on me.

"I should have checked up on her at the party Dan, she's my best friend and is like my little sister. I'm supposed to look out for her and I didn't and now she's in hospital"

"Dougie, chill out man. You wouldn't have known that she was going to collapse so stop being so overprotective; that's my job to be overprotective and I promise she will be fine as I said"

"I know, I know. It's just… I care so much about her and always worry"

"I know Doug but she'll be all better by the end of the week and certainly for the tour. Lou would have a fit if she couldn't go on tour with us"

How sweet is Dougie, that's why I love him so much.

"Danny, Doug, you do relies that Louise is probably awake now and is probably listening to our conversations like last time"

Rumbled.

"I'm not awake"

I'm so stupid.

"Hey Lou, how you feeling?"

"I'll, dizzy, weak, tired and I want _my_ bed"

"Okay, I thought you would just say that you were fine but I guess you're not. I'll get the nurse now"

"Thanks dad"

"I'll go and get some drinks, what do you two want"

"I'll just have some water mum"

"Coffee please Georgia"

"Okay, see you in ten minutes or so"

Oh my God I feel so ill.

"Do you want a hug from your favourite person in the world?"

"Tom is here?"

"Oh ha ha, you are in hospital and you still manage to be mean to me"

"I know, come here then. I thought I was getting a hug"

"Hmmm, I don't know about that anymore"

"Doug please, I need a Dougie hug"

"Because you are ill and I love you I will give you a hug but if you carry on being mean to me I won't be your best friend anymore and you won't get any more of my hugs"

"Just come here and make me better you floppy haired soppy hearted man child"

"Oh you did not just call me a man child Jones"

"I think I did Poynter, sorry, I just need a hug and then I won't be mean"

"Okay Jones, bring it in"

Have I ever mentioned how much I love Dougie hugs? Yes. I love them and they always make me feel better. He is the best.

"You're the best Poynter"

"I know Jones, I know"

Dougie Poynter, big head? Nooooo, not at all. Sarcasm intended.

"I'm back; the nurse is on her way Lou"

"Okay, thanks dad"

Hopefully I will have a couple of days off school now because of this. Get in there!


	8. Countdown

It is now a week since I ended up in hospital. I was discharged on Wednesday because my medication needed to be readjusted but I thought it was great, three days off school, but my wonderful teachers sent Jade round to the hospital with work for me to do. Mum and Dad let me have Thursday and Friday off as well because they are the best parents ever. The four days I was in hospital Doug didn't leave my bedside unless he went for a wee. He said that he felt 'guilty' and didn't want to leave me alone so he ate in my room and slept in my room to be with me. My mum and dad kept visiting but Dougie told them that he would look after me and stay with me because of my parents work and things.

On Thursday McFly had an interview on a morning T.V programme and performed two songs to promote the tour which kicks off in just over two weeks, I am _sooooo_ excited, sixteen days! I stayed in with Mum and she was fussing over me and acting like a nurse, not that I mind! The boys all came to our house after the interview and did some writing for the next album that they are going to release after the tour.

Friday I went with the boys whilst they did an interview and a photo-shoot for a magazine. I just sat in a corner watching them prat around like five year olds. It is funny to watch though to be honest. They took me out for tea to _Nando's _after the shoot as a get well treat and it was delightful and made me feel better instantly. Me and Dougie always get it as a take-a-way and eat it at his house when I stay at his for weekends when my parents are away on a romantic holiday or something. It was surprisingly really quiet and no one recognised them so it was all good.

Yesterday all the boys and there other halves came round and we had a mad McFly cinema day which consisted of _Titanic, Hairspray, Friends With Benefits_ which is a bit awkward to watch with seven adults and we ended with all of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _films. We ate popcorn, sweets, chocolate, crisps, biscuits, marshmallows and drank anything and everything. Not good for a diabetic girl who has just come out of hospital with dodgy blood sugar levels. It was really fun apart from when Dougie kept having a poke war with me because I was sat next to him, naughty boy. Dad got drunk which is nothing new and him and Mum ended up in a pretty heated make out session because of their drunkenness which had to be taken upstairs, not what their sixteen year old daughter wants to know about but anyway, I'm trying not to think about it.

Today we are going checking out the tour bus and putting some stuff on ready like bits of clothing and some games consoles, just so we're not doing it all last minute. After that the boys have a meeting to discuss final tour details and then all afternoon they have tour rehearsals. I have to go because I am going on tour with them. There will only be five of us on the main bus, Me, Dougie, Tom, Harry and Dad. There is another bus just to transport some of the other musicians, management and other important people but it isn't as cool as our bus will be. Suppose I should be getting ready to go see the bus now considering we have to be there at half past ten and it is nine o'clock now; too early for a Sunday in my opinion.

_Knock, Knock._

"Lou, are you up and at it"

"Yes Dad come in. What time are we leaving?"

"Tom's picking us up at about five past ten so you need to sort out the stuff you're taking to leave on the bus"

"Okay, what will I need?"

"Just some bits of clothes and books or whatever you will want or need. You don't need to take everything today because you can just put the rest of the stuff on when it is time to leave for tour. Only sixteen days now kiddo"

"I know, how exciting! I'll come and get some breakfast with you now before I get my stuff sorted"

"Alright, come on do you want an English Breakfast?"

"Hell yeah, you know me so well Daddy Jones"

"Let's go get some grub then little Jones"

I am not little, well I'm the youngest member of the Jones family but I'm not little. Anyway, forget about that because I'm having a 'Danny style full English' as my Dad calls it. Honestly, he does the best fry ups ever, he is just a bit loud in the kitchen and it is one of the only things that he can actually cook.

"Dad try to be quiet, mum's still in bed"

"I'm ever so sorry but she's two floors above us and is a heavy sleeper so I'm pretty sure she won't wake up. I tired her out as well last night in the bedroom with my…"

"DAD! Too much information, I really don't want to know about your sex life. It's just wrong, especially when we are about to eat breakfast"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I don't want to hear about your sex life either Lou"

Is he being serious right now?

"I am sixteen, I do not have a sex life thank you very much and even if I did I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be discussing it"

"Okay, I'm sorry kiddo. Breakfast is served now anyway, eat up and enjoy"

"Mmmmmm, thanks dad"

"You're most very welcome baby girl. I can't believe that you are sixteen now Lou, it's mad. This time sixteen years ago we were sat in our new house next door to my mums with an eight day old baby who we finally decided to call Louise Alexandra Jones. Today is your official naming day! When I was sixteen I had just joined McFly and me and your Mum were raising you, a two year old little girl. We thought we were mad but becoming a parent was the best thing to happen to me and your mum feels the same way, we love you so much and wouldn't change a thing. Just don't you go getting pregnant yet, I'm only twenty nine so I think I'm too young to be called Grandad"

"That was such a cute speech and don't worry, I'm not planning on having a baby anytime soon dad"

"Good good. How is your breakfast kiddo?"

He has called me kiddo all of my life if you were wondering but as I said, I respond to anything.

"It's _amazing, _thanks Daddy Jones"

"Anything for my little girl, now go get ready and get all your stuff sorted that you are taking today"

"Alright, see you in a bit"

"Indeed"

Better get some stuff together. That is the word of the day, _stuff_.

* * *

"LOUISE COME ON, TOM WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES"

Whoa, my dad needs to chill out. I will be ready in ten minutes no problem.

"Dad I will come down when Tom gets here"

"Okay but you better be ready young lady"

"I'm already ready"

"Alright"

I actually can't wait to go and check out the bus even though it is the same one as last time. It has been adapted and had some work done on it though so it is even cooler this time round.

"Lou, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in mum"

I haven't spent any quality time with my Mum recently because she's been busy with work and I've been with Dad and the rest of the band.

"I just thought that I'd let you know that me and your Dad are going to have to go into your school tomorrow and explain why you will be off for a while. We will have to ask your teachers to e-mail you work to catch up on because it's not long until your exams"

"Can you not just say that I am in hospital having major surgery so that's why I will be off? I don't want them to know the truth about who I am to be honest?"

"Babe, you know we can't do that. We will just tell your head of year and ask him to keep it a secret. He can make up a story as to why you aren't in for all the other teachers"

"Alright"

"Why don't you want your teachers to know anyway?"

"Because they might be all like_ oh look at that brat with the famous mum and dad_ or they could be like _she has an easy life at home so let's make her life really hard at school_ or something like that. I just want to carry on as a normal school girl but I suppose everyone will find out soon enough"

"You can't have a secret life forever Lou"

"I know mum but it can be for now"

"LOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW, TOM IS HERE!"

"I think your dad wants you to go"

"You don't say mother, he's bloody loud enough"

"I know. See you later babe and have a good day"

"Will do, love you mum. Bye"

"Bye Lou love you too"

I really don't want my teachers to know about my Mum and Dad. I'm so nervous now for them telling my head of year, Mr Melding is nice enough but I'm just nervous. I am feeling lots of emotions and it's only ten o'clock in the morning, I've been nervous and excited so far.

"Hey Louise"

"Hola Thomas"

"You ready to go check out our home on wheels"

"Sure am, where is my Dad though"

"He went to the toilet"

"He went mad at me telling me to be ready for when you got here and now he is doing a Dougie on us and going to the toilet last minute. Such a hypocrite"

"Oh dear, someone sounds grumpy"

"Tom, I'm not grumpy. I'm highly excited right now for today"

"We might need your help later"

"What for and why?"

"Well Harry is going out with Izzy at one o'clock so he can't stay for rehearsals. We could do with you taking over the drums so we can get a bit if decent practice"

"Sure, I'm up for it. Do I need my sticks?"

"Nope, you can use his"

"Alright. Should I go and get in the car whilst you wait for Dad?"

"Yeah, Dougie and Harry are already in so you can sit between them in the back"

"Sure thing, see you in a minute"

* * *

"THIS BUS IS FREAKING AWSOME"

Alright then Dougie, I take it you like the bus even though we have only just stepped on. It is pretty cool though to be honest.

"Agreed Doug"

"Come on Lou, we need to decide who's sleeping where"

"Alright, is it the same sleeping set up as last time?"

If it is the same as last time there are two sets of bunk beds at the back of the bus on the top floor and there is one 'room' with a single bed in.

"Yeah because it's the same bus as last time you idiot. I think I need the bed that isn't a bunk because I am single and may need to bring some woman on board"

"You aren't having sex on this bus Poynter and I need that bed because it is the only bed that is in a room and I need the privacy away from four men. You lot can have the bunk beds at the back of the bus"

"I think you'll find that we are the pop stars here Jones"

"Yeah and you are only the bass player Poynter, if it has to be one of you lot it should be Tom or my Dad"

"Shut it Jones"

"Right you two, I think we should just pick numbers one to five. Number one gets to pick what bed they want first, then two, then three and so on"

"Good idea Harry, sensible boy"

"Also the bus layout has changed so are three little rooms separated by big curtains. Two of them have a bunk bed in each and the third has a single bed"

"Should we just say that Tom and my Dad can have a bunk room, you and Dougie can have a bunk room and I can have the single bed room"

"No chance Lou, we're doing numbers"

"Alright Judd, let's get it sorted"

* * *

So I have ended up sharing a room with Dougie but I got the top bunk so he is currently sulking. Dad is in a bunk room with Tom, and Harry has his own room. They aren't really rooms, just parts of the bus split up into sections by big curtains. We have dumped our stuff on the bus so that it is semi-sorted for when we leave for the tour. There is actually quite a lot of room for all of our crap. It is like two big caravans on top of each other but a bit wider and longer.

The meeting was fairly boring to be honest. They were just going through general bus rules, then sorting out how the stage will be set and then sorting out the set list and other bits of stuff like that. See, stuff is definitely word of the day. We are on our way to the studio now to rehearse and have some dinner but Harry has gone so I am the temporary drummer. It's all good though because I know how all the songs go on most instruments. I know the bass lines, guitar chords, guitar riffs, lyrics, piano parts and the drums for all the songs. Totally normal I know.

"Are you happy with the bus Doug?"

"No Tom, I have to share a bunk with this ugly lizard"

"I'm not so happy about the sleeping arrangements either Poynter so shut it"

"I was joking Lou, I'm excited to be sharing a room with my best friend"

"Aww, cute"

"I know, I'm so cute"

No one ever understands our banter and neither do I sometimes but we are best friends even though he is nine years older than me. To be honest I am probably more mature than him anyway.

"WE ARE HERE!"

Alright then father, someone sounds excited.

"Why are you so happy about it dad?"

"Because I like rehearsals and the food here is really good"

"Fair enough, is it time for some lunch yet anyway Daddy Jones?"

"Yep, it is half one kiddo"

"Then let's eat"

I am actually pretty hungry.

"Are all you Jones' the same, you two are always thinking about food or eating it and you never put on any weight"

Tom there getting jealous.

"We like our food don't we dad"

"Yup, you're just jealous anyway Tom because we can eat whatever and stay thin and so can Dougie but you and Harry have to watch what you eat"

"Something like that Danny, me and Harry are married though so if we got fat we would still have partners and they will still love us so it doesn't matter"

"Tom what's that got to do with being fat?"

"I don't know, let's just get inside, eat and play some kick ass music"

Looks like we are going to play some kick ass music and eat some good food. Life is so easy for this lot because they are pop stars… it's easy for me though as well I suppose being the daughter of a pop star!

* * *

"Nice one Lou, you are an amazing drummer, you're actually just as good as Harry"

How nice is Tom?

"Thanks Tom but I'm nowhere near as good as Harry, let's be serious"

"You are Lou and your only sixteen _and _a girl, he is a twenty seven year old male. He wasn't as good as you are now when he first joined McFly but we still picked him as our drummer"

Bit sexist there Tom.

"Thank you I guess"

"Lou just trust us and take a compliment. You always doubt yourself"

"Alright, thank you for the compliment Uncle Thomas"

"Less of the Thomas, I am _Tom"_

"But your real name is _Thomas_ not _Tom_"

"I know but how many people call your dad Daniel?"

"Grandma when she is telling him off"

"Right okay, so his mum calls him Daniel but to everyone else he is known as _Danny_"

"Alright Tom, don't get your knickers in a twist. I will call you Tom from now on"

"No, I am _Uncle Tom_ at all times"

"Okay _Uncle Tom_ I will call you that because you are cool and you are letting me come on tour with you"

"Good girl, now let's have one last run through Party Girl because young Dougie over there messed it up the first time and the second time"

Ha-ha, naughty Dougie.

"I can hear you, you know Tom"

"I know you can Dougie, that's the idea. You get pissed off because I said that you messed it up so you get it right this time"

"I'm just going to purposely play it wrong now Tom"

"Doug don't be so immature"

"Don't get involved Lou"

Wow, step back someone is grumpy.

"No, Lou is right, don't be immature. We aren't leaving this studio until we have played the song perfectly all the way through"

"Alright, alright, I get the point. Let's just get it done with so we can go and get some food"

He cannot be thinking about food already, it is only four o'clock. Fatty.

"Right, you ready Lou"

"Indeed I am Uncle Tom"

"You ready Danny?"

"Yes sir"

"Dougs, you ready to play"

"Oui monsieur Fletcher"

"Alright then, let's play one more kick ass song guys"

* * *

**_Danny's Point of View_**

"Honey I'm home"

"You are so cheesy Dan, where is Lou"

"She went round to Dougie's and she is sleeping there because it is a shorter walk to school she said. I'll drop her school stuff off later if that's alright with you"

"That's fine with me as long as she isn't having sex with him"

"I'm pretty sure they aren't having sex, she doesn't know what sex is"

"She does know what sex is Danny, especially when you are telling her about our sex life. I heard you this morning"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were up and listening"

"When you are cooking it is hard to stay asleep, you make so much noise and bang things around everywhere"

"I thought you liked it when I was loud and banged you everywhere"

"I can't believe you actually just said that Danny, you disgust me"

"But Georgia, you aren't disagreeing with me are you so that means you do like my rough side"

"I am not commenting and this discussion ends now, we need to discuss what we are going to say tomorrow when we go to Louise's school"

Ha, I completely forgot about that, that's probably why Lou has been quiet and grumpy, she was saying she was nervous about something to Dougie today but I didn't hear the full conversation. She always confides in Dougie instead of me but they are pretty close so as long as she is happy I don't mind who she talks to.

"Yep, Louise's school…"

"Danny, you didn't forget did you"

"No I just… umm… yeah, I forgot. Sorry Georgia"

"It's fine babe, I know you've been busy lately. We are going to Lou's school tomorrow because we have a meeting with her head of year about her being off with you on tour"

"Oh right yeah, so is that tomorrow morning?"

"Yes Dan, at half past nine so we need to get there at about twenty past nine"

"Okay, we should probably get to bed soon then. I'll just go and drop Lou's stuff off at Donners house, see you in about ten minute's babe"

"Okay, bye Danny, love you"

"Love you too"

Half past bloody nine, that's too early! What was Georgia thinking booking an appointment that early? Better get Dad's taxi service underway and drop off Louise's stuff for school and bed, why can't she just make life easier and come home. I don't understand both my girls sometimes but no matter what, I love them both.

* * *

"Miss Horsley, would you like to come through to my office"

"Georgia, do I come too"

"Yes Danny of course you do, you're the one explaining the situation"

Oh great.

"Come on Danny"

"Hello Miss Horsley I'm Mr Melding… and this gentleman is…"

"This is my partner and Lou… Alexandra's Dad"

Nice save there babe, she was clearly about to say Louise!

"Pleased to meet you Mr…"

Oh, he's talking to me.

"Jones. I'm Mr Jones but you can just call me Danny"

"Okay, you look quite familiar Danny, have I seen you before"

"Yeah chances are you have seen me around"

"Okay, so what is it that you would like to discuss with me this morning"

Please speak first Georgia, I'm begging.

"Well we have come to discuss Alexandra's attendance. As you are probably aware she was off all of last week in hospital with her diabetes. She has assured me that she will catch up on any missed work even though some work was sent to the hospital"

"I'm sure she will be able to catch up, she is a very bright girl and you two should be proud of your daughter"

That's right, we are man.

"We are very proud parents; she is a credit to us isn't she Georgia"

"Yes Danny. Back to the point, Mr Melding you said you recognised Danny and that is because he is in a band and that is what we need to discuss so I'll let Danny explain"

Thanks babe. NOT.

"Yeah, well I am in a band called McFly…"

"OH MY GODNESS! So you are, I should have realised, my two daughters are huge fans of the band"

"Well thank you. So, back to the point. I am going on tour in fifteen days and Georgia is going abroad doing her modelling work and there is no one that can have Lou for seven weeks so she will be coming on tour with me. We have explored all options but she will have to come with me. We were wondering if her teachers could send her the information from the lessons she will be missing and some questions for her to work on?"

"Firstly why did you call her Lou, is it a nickname?"

"Umm, yeah. Her real name is Louise Alexandra Jones, not Alexandra Horsley"

"Okay, so her real name is Louise"

"Yup"

"Okay. Well I will speak to the teachers about sending Louise some work and it should be fine. She has twenty seven weeks left before her exams begin so it shouldn't cause any disruption. I will have to tell the teachers the truth though, is that alright? We can still keep some details private like her name but some of the staff will be watching you on tour so they will need to know the truth"

"Yeah that's fine, I'm glad you can understand our situation Mr Melding and we appreciate your help"

"My pleasure Mr Jones and you too Miss Horsley. Before you go Mr Jones, could I get a picture and autograph for my girls. They are twins and it is their fourteenth birthday on Friday"

"Of course you can, I will be back next Tuesday though as well won't I so I'll see you then"

"Of course yes, thank you anyway Mr Jones. See you then"

Aha, that little meeting went better than I thought it would. He is a cool guy that Mr Melding and he is even cooler because he likes McFly… well his daughters do but still.

"Danny, why are you back next Tuesday?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you didn't I. Don't tell Lou but McFly are doing a secret gig here for the whole school on the field. You cannot tell Louise, she might try to kill me"

"Alright, alright but she will kill you when she gets home on Tuesday anyway"

"Yeah I know but still, it is a _surprise_"

"Okay babe, let's go and get some food shopping done and then we can do something nice"

I _hate_ shopping with a passion.

"What nice thing were you thinking?"

"You'll have to wait and see won't you Danny but I think you will like what I have in mind"

Oooo, naughty Georgia. I like how you think baby!

"Let's get going then babe"

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

"Hello Mrs Duncan, please can I just borrow Alexandra Horsley for a couple of minutes"

"Of course Sir, Alexandra Mr Melding would like a word"

Oh God, Mum and Dad had a meeting with Mr Melding today. I hope it went well and he is not coming to tell me I can't go on tour and I am staying in a youth hostel for seven weeks!

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble Miss Horsley"

"Okay"

"Right, I have had your parents in today and they told me everything about this double life you have been living. I am fine with it all as long as you keep up with your work that your teachers send you via email but you do understand that I will have to hold a meeting with your teachers and tell them the truth. Is that alright"

NO IT'S BLOODY NOT!

"Yes sir, that's fine. Thank you for understanding. Do you know about my name?"

"Yes I do Louise Jones but that can be a secret for now. You do realise that everyone will find out the truth in time don't you"

"Yes, my three best friends know already. They found out last Friday and met the rest of McFly at my birthday party on the Saturday when I ended up in hospital"

"Alright then, you may go back to class now Alex"

"Okay, thank you Mr Melding"

"You're most welcome Miss Horsley slash Jones"

"Horsley will do sir"

"Okay, get back to class now please because I'm sure you were enjoying learning about persuasive writing"

I really wasn't enjoying that English lesson at all.

"Was that sarcastic sir"

"Yes it was, I'm glad I don't have to do English anymore as a lesson"

"I'm so jealous right now but I suppose I will have to put up with the pain of Mrs Duncan's voice droning on for another half hour"

"Yes you will so goodbye Alex and see you in Geography later"

"Yep will do, thanks sir"

Mr Melding is actually really cool; he is my head of year and my GCSE Geography teacher. Top man! Better get back to English I suppose. Fun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, reviews most welcome!**


	9. Surprise

**Oh my God, I went watching McFly last night and they were sooooooo amazing, I can't talk today though! I was loving the Flones moments and Dougie was soo funny:)**

**Anyway, enough about me now, here is chapter 9 for anyone who is reading. Thanks guys:)**

* * *

ONLY SEVEN DAYS UNTIL WE LEAVE FOR TOUR! I am so freaking excited. This is my last week in school until after the tour. We leave next Tuesday morning so I am staying off Monday to pack. Assembly though first today. How not fun.

"Good morning year eleven"

_"Good_ _morning Mr Melding"_

"Our assembly will only consist of announcements this morning so it will only take about ten minutes. Right so firstly…"

Ten minutes of hell. I hate assembly's so much and I don't even know why. I can't focus on pointless lectures from Mr Melding anyway today. I won't be able to focus on anything for the next week, let's be serious. I am so excited but the most excited out of everyone is definitely Uncle Tom. I'm surprised he hasn't exploded yet to be honest. Dad said that I can take my guitar as well as all of the instruments McFly will be taking because there is enough room and he likes using it for song writing. Not that he will be song writing but I will definitely be using it, I can't survive without an instrument!

"…And finally we have a special announcement from Mr Morgan and the rest of the music department so I'll hand over to him"

Oooo, this sounds interesting. I suppose I should listen to this special announcement from the music department.

"Right, good morning year eleven. We have a nice surprise for the whole school after break up until lunch today. Do we have any McFly fans in here?"

_"YEAH"_

Oh my God, where is this going. Everyone in my year, no everyone in my school is obsessed with McFly. Boys and girls.

"Well that's good to hear because periods three and four today everyone is to meet on the school field because the weather is nice and we will be having a special private concert from the amazing McFly…"

_"OH MY GOD"_

_"YEAH"_

_"WHOOP WHOOP"_

What the actual fuck? Oh I am going to hurt my Dad badly. And Tom. And Harry. And Dougie.

They cannot be serious. Performing at my school when I am there. Twats.

"…So when the bell rings for the end of break make your way up to the school field and line up in your form groups. We will take it from there"

I cannot believe this is happening to me. They could perform at any school in the country and they chose _my_ school. They better not make any eye contact with me at all and if any of them do I will give them death glares.

"You may now leave in silence; just remember if you misbehave in the lessons before break you will not be able to participate in the McFly concert. I hope that is understood"

_"Yes Mr Melding" _

Fuck me.

"Lou, Lou did you know they were coming"

"No Chloe I didn't and honestly I am well pissed off"

"Chill out, they aren't gonna come walking up to you and say that they know you are they"

"Chloe, I know that Tom and Harry won't but Dougie and my Dad are so unpredictable so they very well could speak to me or something like that"

"It will be fine, trust them"

"Alright but if it all goes wrong I am blaming you Chloe"

"What, why?"

"Because I can"

I am so evil; I think I need an evil laugh. I will definitely be using an evil laugh on tour with all the pranks that will be going on. Yep, I'm going to work on that.

* * *

_Ring_

Well here goes nothing. I really hope they all behave and don't acknowledge me. They shouldn't even notice me because of all the screaming girls. Even the lads in my school like McFly so it should be pretty hectic. The weather is perfect for a concert as well, it's really warm and the sun is out. The grass is nice and dry to sit on and the occasional breeze cools you down. Not normal English weather but I'm not complaining.

"Line up in your form groups everyone in silence"

Oh God, they are all set up and Dad's car is on the car park.

"Right, sit where you are told to and then we can begin"

Oh no, my form is on the front row and we all have to sit down so there is no getting out of this now, great. And here is the Head Teacher Mr Phillips to introduce the _wonderful_ McFly

"Right, it is my pleasure to treat you lot every now and again so I am pleased to introduce… McFly"

"Good morning Edmund High, we are McFly. How you all doing on this fine day"

Hello Dad, nice to see you. Thanks for telling me that you were popping in for a little visit.

"I am Danny, over there is drummer boy who is also known as Harry and to my left we have young Dougie. You have probably noticed that Tom isn't here but that is because he is very ill and needs to rest before we go on tour so we are a man down this morning"

Yeah, Tom has got a throat infection one week before we go on tour. Nice on mate.

"We can't really perform without our main man so I need somebody who can sing and play guitar who knows all the songs we are going to play. Surprisingly, I know the perfect person"

Yes father, it is that easy to find an instant stand-in for Tom a minute before you perform. Hold on, he is looking my way… no way… fuck off Dad.

"I believe that that person is sat here in front of me. Is there a girl called Alexandra Horsley here today?"

_"Oh my God Alex, how does Danny Jones know you?"_

Oh here we go with the questions from everyone.

"Alex, go on"

"No chance Lauren"

"Right, come on Alexandra get up here now. I have your guitar"

Oh I shall murder him in a slow and painful way.

"_ALEX, ALEX, ALEX, ALEX"_

Oh God, people are chanting. I suppose I should go up. Here goes nothing.

"And here she comes, get up here young lady"

"I'm here_ Danny"_

He is giving me a look as if to say 'it's dad to you young lady' but he can fuck off. I shall just give him my best death glare back.

"Right here is your ukulele first Lou- I mean Alex. We are doing _Love is Easy_ first, you know how it goes right?"

"Yep, I know it"

"Good good, right so first up we are gonna play _Love is Easy_ with your very own Alex Horsley playing the ukulele part and doing the vocals"

Vocals?

"Whoa Dan, I am not singing"

"I think you will find that you are, now play. Just go Harry so she can't back out"

"Okay Danny, one, two, and three…"

_"Today, I'm laughing the clouds away…"_

I can't believe I am doing this, performing with McFly in front of my school mates and teachers. I have played with the boys lots but just filling in when they have rehearsals. I have never actually _performed_ with them in front of a crowd of people. Oh thank God my Dad and Doug are singing now for a minute so I can breathe and chill out a minute. There are my girls dancing away looking proud of me, bless them. This is actually really fun. Better get singing again. It feels so good that everyone is singing along _with _me. Now I know why the boys are always buzzing before, during and after shows. I am seriously buzzing right now.

* * *

THAT. WAS. AWSOME!

After we played _Love is Easy_ we did _Star Girl_ and I played the guitar and sang all of Toms parts. I also sang and played guitar for _Shine a Light, Party Girl, Obviously _and_ All About You_. I also played bass and did back in vocals for _Transylvania_ whilst Doug was playing guitar and singing. We ended with _Don't Stop Me Now_ and I sang and played the piano part. It was one of the best experiences of my life even though I was performing with my family in front of my school.

When we were done everyone had to leave the field (rather reluctantly) and go for their dinner but I got to stay so I could help them pack up which is what we have just started doing now.

"What even was that?"

"Chill out Lou you were amazing and I know you had fun, don't try and deny it because I am your Dad and I can read you like a book. Also, before you kill me I didn't tell you about this because I know you would have probably locked me and the boys in my studio so we couldn't come"

"You know me so well Dad, I would have locked you somewhere. I have to admit though; it was _amazing_ I have never had such a buzz in all of my life"

"It feels good doesn't it kiddo"

"Yup it's amazing so for that I love you"

"Love you too baby girl. Now get up off your arse and help us pack up"

"Alright Daddy Jones"

I am quite apprehensive about going back for afternoon lessons because I am going to be either teased or heavily bombarded with questions about how McFly know me. I don't know what to tell them.

"Dougie, what do I say when people ask questions about how I know you lot?"

"Just tell them that you sent some demo's to Super Records and we met up and now we meet up every now and again to write songs and record music and shit like that but maybe don't swear, it's naughty"

"Good plan Poynter, not a bad idea at all. Will people believe me though? Even if they do believe me people will be asking me to show you their songs and asking if they can meet you lot and other bits of shit like that"

"Lou just chill out and tell them to fuck off"

"Yeah, that might work for you but if I say that I don't think it would go down too well"

"Fair point but seriously, just ignore them all"

"Okay, love you Donners"

"Love you to Lulu… I really just called you that didn't I?"

"Yup, not good man"

"Sorry, how about a hug to make it all better"

- _"Oh my God, she is hugging Dougie right now, come and look guys"_

Oh for fucks sakes, Millie Harris and her big gob. She is a year ten gossip who likes to have all attention on her so she just spreads shit – never tell her a secret!

"Oh my God Dougie"

"What's up Lou?"

"I'm hugging you"

"Oh my God! Are you totally fan-girling right now?"

"Totally"

I love our banter.

"Should we give them something to talk about Jones?"

"Like what Poynter?"

"I'll give you a quick peck on the lips then you just casually walk away like nothing happened. What do you say because we are nearly done packing away anyway so you can leave now?"

"Yep sounds good, I'll do the same to Dad. He is my Dad after all"

"Sure, go say bye to them two first then"

"On it, DAD, HARRY"

"Sup kiddo?"

"I'm going now, come here so I can say bye"

"Alright, bye Lou. Give us a kiss baby girl"

"Bye Daddy"

"Bye Lou"

"See you Harry"

"Bye Jones Junior"

Time for the big finish.

"Bye bye Dougie Lee"

"Bye bye Louise Alexandra, come here"

I actually feel nervous about this. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I have kissed him so many times before but Dougie has such beautiful blue eyes, I just get lost in them. Why did I even think that, don't look into his eyes Louise. Now I am talking in the third person. Right, here he comes in all his perfectness. And this is it. Moment of truth and now… we… are…connected. Oh, his lips are so soft against mine; I wish it lasted longer than three seconds.

- _"Oh my God, he just kissed her" _

Hello there Millie, that little show was for you.

"Good show Jones" _He whispered into my ear_

"You to Poynter, see you later"

"Bye babe"

What is happening to me, seriously? I just kissed my best friend which is no big deal but it really feels like a big deal. Probably just because Millie was watching and the rest of the school now knows; Right? Suppose I should get back to class, fun.

"One second Alexandra"

"Yes Mr Melding"

"May I get you photo with the boys to put up on the school website?"

"Yes sure"

"Right, I'll just get the camera. Can you get the boys over here?"

"Yup. HAZ, DOUG, DAD, GET OVER HERE FOR A QUICK PICTURE"

"COMIG LOU"

Great, I left my hair curly today and I have a spot on my chin. I really don't want a picture to be honest. And here Sir is with his trusty camera.

"Right you four, say cheese"

"Boobs"

"DOUGIE! You can't go round shouting boobs in front of my head of year"

"Why not, boobs make me smile"

"For God's sake, please just take the picture Sir before Dougie says something we will all regret"

"Done, you can go now Alex"

"Thanks sir, bye guys see you all later"

"Bye Lou"

What a mad day this has been. Oh wonderful, I have missed lunch. I hope my bloods don't go low; I'll have to have a quick snack now.

"Hey Alex, over here"

So much for the snack.

"What's up Peter?"

"What is wrong with Tom?"

Here we go with the questions, wonderful.

"He just has a throat infection and needs to rest before tour. Nothing too serious"

"Alright then"

Free to get to lesson now. Only one question so far, not bad at all!

"Hey Alex"

"'Sup Cara?"

"How do you know McFly or how do they know you?"

I'll just use Dougie's answer.

"Well I sent a demo to their record label a couple of years ago and they contacted me and now we very often meet up and make music together"

"Oh my God that is so cool"

"Yup, I have to go to class now so bye Cara"

"Yeah bye Alex"

The questions are now getting more difficult.

"Alex"

"Yes April"

"You were amazing before"

"Thanks"

"Can you give McFly a demo I recorded if I give it to you tomorrow?"

"Umm… yeah sure"

"Thank you so much Alex, see you later"

Eugh, she is annoying. I am definitely not giving them a demo; she doesn't play any instruments and can't sing. It will just be auto tuned crap. That sounds harsh but I don't really care right now.

"ALEXANDRA"

Eugh, it's Millie.

"Yes Millie"

"When do I get to meet McFly then Alex?"

"Never Millie, I don't even know you properly"

"Sure you do"

"I really don't and I need to get to class right now so if you could just move out of the way"

"Why did you kiss Dougie?"

Yeah I knew that was coming.

"Dougie kissed me goodbye, we are good friends and he was just being polite"

"Alright, cool. See you around Alex"

"Yep, bye Mills"

Bitch. I called her Mills to annoy her because she hates it and I hate her quite frankly.

"Thank you for turning up Miss Horsley; you are ten minutes late to my lesson, care to explain?"

"Sorry Mrs Turner, I had to help my Da- I had to help McFly pack up their stuff and my stuff and then Mr Melding wanted a picture off us all for the school website"

"Alright Alexandra, because you are never late and you have a valid excuse I won't give you a detention but don't let it happen again. Understand?"

"Yes Miss, sorry"

"It's fine, now sit down and get your book out"

Oh how I love history with Miss Turner.

* * *

"I'm home"

"Hello my little superstar"

She did not just call me her _'little superstar'_ did she?

"Hey mum, I guess dad told you about the performance then?"

"He sure did, I am so proud of you and the rest of the boys are too. They said you were amazing and played everything perfect"

"Not sure about that but okay"

"Have a bit of faith in yourself Lou, you are so talented. You could be Tom's replacement if he ever left"

"Course mum. Replace Dads best friend who by the way will never leave McFly, good plan."

"Less of the sarcasm young lady, your Dad said he wants to speak to you. He is in his studio"

"Alright, see you later Momma G"

"Bye Lou"

What does Daddy Jones want now?

"Hey Danny boy, what do you want me for?"

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you today and I also wanted to say thank you for not killing me"

"No problem dad, what are you working on?"

"Well I was sorting out some of our new demos for our next album but then I started listening to your song and playing around with it and it is amazing. Lou you are so talented, do you want a listen"

"I don't want to hear myself, I can't sing and the chords don't sound right in the bridge"

"Alright, do you want to me to have a mess around and fix the bridge?"

"Yes please dad, you're the coolest dad living"

"Wow that is impressive. I must be doing something right"

"You're just you and that's what I love about you. Fame hasn't gone to your head and you spend time with me and Mum. You are funny and really talented and you take me to cool posh places. I get to go on tour with the four guys I love the most and I live in a house that others think is a mansion. You and Mum are great parents and I couldn't ask for more, my life is amazing and that's thanks to you two. I love you Daddy Jones"

"That is so sweet, I love you too. I couldn't be such a cool Dad though without a cool daughter. You are amazing Lou. Talented, absolutely stunning, funny, and easy to get along with, you are just super cool and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life"

"Thanks Dad. I think this calls for a Jones family dinner and games night. What do you say?"

"Sounds amazing, let's go tell your Mother the plan"

"Sure thing D-Dawg"

"Let's go kiddo. L-Dawg isn't as cool as D-Dawg and G-Dawg"

"Charming, I'll just be kiddo for the rest of my life"

"Yes, you will always be my kiddo and my little baby girl"

"Aww, is Danny getting emotional?"

"I am yes; I just still to this day can't believe how my life has turned out. I have a beautiful partner, a beautiful daughter, a big house, amazing friends and I am living the dream of being in a band touring the world and entertaining people. It's mental and I sometimes have to pinch myself to check I'm not dreaming"

"That is so cute and this is all real. I don't like the sound of _beautiful partner _though, it should be _beautiful wife._ When will you propose, I want to go to a wedding – good excuse for a new dress"

"Honestly I wish she was my wife, I was actually planning on proposing to her after the tour when we go on holiday"

"OH MY GOD! Dad, that is so exciting"

"Keep your voice down Louise Alexandra; I don't want her to know yet. This is our little secret yes?"

"My lips are sealed"

"Good girl, now let's go and have a family night"

"Okay, come on"

I love my parents but I sometimes wish I had a little brother or sister. There is still plenty of time though, they are both twenty nine, Dad's nearly thirty so they aren't too old yet. Anyway, let's get this family night started!

* * *

**Reviews welcome as always, Hannah :)**


	10. Day Trip

**Sorry about not updating but I have a good excuse. I have broke my left wrist and elbow, broke my right collar bone, dislocated my right knee and broke my right ankle so I am very sore and broken. I fell off my pointe shoes at dance on Tuesday so I am finding it hard to type and move... sorry:(**

* * *

Sunday! Two days until we leave for the tour! Sunday! McFly day! Sunday!

If you hadn't guessed yet it is Sunday and two days before we leave for tour so we are having a McFly fun day before we leave. Everyone is going out today like one big happy family; my Mum and Dad, Tom, Giovanna, Harry, Izzy, Dougie and me. Harry has planned the day so it should be good. Every time the boys go on tour we have these McFly fun days with everyone as a sort of family goodbye before they leave. They have been holding these days ever since I was little and I remember them all.

"Incoming!"

Good morning Dougie, it's alright if you come and jump on top of me.

"Morning Lou, how you doing on this fine day?"

"I was just beginning to wake up and then a big fat lump launched themselves on top of me and now I am stuck under that big fat lump so I am not doing well on this fine day. I don't even know if it is a fine day because I'm still in bed."

"Good morning to you too and for the record I am not fat, why are you are in a mood and it is in fact a glorious day."

"You weigh a ton Poynter. Get off before I wet myself because you are seriously squashing my bladder right now."

"Sorry, your dad sent me up to wake you. You have to get ready so we can start our day."

"I was going to get ready until you jumped on top of me you douche."

"I'm sorry okay, you better not be this grumpy for the rest of the day."

"Doug, I am not grumpy I am just struggling to breathe so _please_ get off me."

"Okay Jones, I'm lying on your bed though whilst you get ready so you don't go back to sleep."

"Alright Poynter but I'm going in the shower now so don't come into my bathroom."

"I won't, promise. See you in a minute."

Mmm, I love showers; especially when I have been unexpectedly woken up at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. To be honest it is a regular occurrence that Dougie decides to charge into my room and jump on top of me when I am usually still sleeping. He is like my own Sunday alarm because it is always Sundays when he wakes me up in his mad way. Anyway, enough about Dougie. I wonder where we are going today! We have done everything I can think of for our McFly family fun day. The beach, a theme park, camping for a fun weekend, mad bowling for the day, huge barbeques, water parks, games days, film days and horse riding which was last year and was _the_ funniest thing _ever._

Right, better get ready although I don't know what to wear because I haven't been told where we are going. Suppose I should ask Dougie, he might know.

"Doug, where are we going today?"

"Not sure Lou, Harry wouldn't say until everyone was down for a _meeting._"

"We better go then; I need to know what to wear."

"Louise you cannot go downstairs to see everyone whilst only wearing a towel."

"Watch me Poynter now come on."

"Oh trust me Lou, I am watching you."

Cheeky bugger.

I shall wear a towel if I want to and I'm not getting dressed until I know what is suitable to wear for today.

"Good morning young Louise, why are you only in a towel?"

"Morning Tom, I needed to know where we are going today so I know what to wear"

"Dougie was supposed to tell you, did he not?"

I shall punch that guy in a minute.

"No he didn't"

"Dougie! Well Harry has organised the day. We are going to the zoo, after that we are going bowling and then after bowling we are going over to Harrys for a barbeque. Sound good?"

"YES! I haven't been to the zoo since I was like eleven, Harry is the best"

"Hurtful much?"

"Sorry Tom, it was just a spur of the moment thing. You are all the best in my eyes"

"Aww, aren't you sweet but you need to go get ready to go out. Me and the others need some help from you before we go"

"Alright, Doug you can stay down here whilst I go get dressed"

"Aww, no fair Lou"

"Shut up you paedophile"

"Sorry, please forgive me"

"Since you said please I will, be down in five"

"Okay, me and Tom will go and wind up your Dad for a bit whilst we are waiting for Harry"

"Have fun boys just don't put him in a bad mood"

"Can't be guaranteed Lou"

"Please Tom, for my sake"

"Alright Lou, now go"

"I'm going, I'm going"

I can't wait for today, I _love_ the zoo and I am amazing at bowling so it's on. We are all seriously competitive so it is never just bowling, it is serious. I love barbeques as well just because everyone gets drunk and we eat and have a laugh. The weather is amazing today as well so everyone should be in a good mood.

I have decided to wear my new black skater skirt with a denim shirt. I have my new trainer heels on and have attempted to straighten my hair. A bit of mascara and lip gloss and I will be ready to go. I wonder what Tom meant when he said that they needed my help. Find out in a minute I suppose.

"Hey Harry. Good planning, today sounds awesome"

"Thanks Jones Junior thought you would like it"

"You thought correctly Judd, where are the others?"

"In the kitchen with the ladies, I was just getting some stuff out of the car"

"What were you getting?"

"You'll see in a minute, come into the kitchen"

This is all sounding a bit suspicious.

"Morning everyone"

_"Morning Lou"_

When I say morning everyone I mean _everyone_ because everyone is here.

"Why do you all look so suspicious?"

_Silence_

"Hello somebody. Dad?"

"Well we need your help before we go Lou. We need to go in disguise so we can have a good normal day and you are going to be the one to transform us"

"Are you lot mad?"

"You know it kiddo, will you help"

"Sure thing, let's get started then so we can go"

This should be fun!

* * *

After half an hour of hard work the transformations were done. Harry was first so I straightened his hair down so it rested just above his eyebrows and it covered his scar. I made him wear baggy jeans and a blue checked shirt because he would _never_ wear that in real life. To complete his geeky look I made him wear a backpack and have binoculars around his neck. He looked like some weirdo nerd who didn't have any fashion sense at all. Izzy had on a long skin tight dress and some trainer heels and a hat with her hair up out of the way so no one could recognise her, she never wears clothes like that and it is my mums dress so she wasn't recognisable either.

For tom I have put all his hair back with gel and given him some beige shorts and a red vest top that do not match at all. Because I think this is an opportunity to make the boys look stupid I have also given Tom some sandals to wear with knee high socks which are usually a big no-no but we can all take the piss out of him now! The socks also cover his ridiculous foot tattoos that they all have. Giovanna also has beige shorts on but has a green vest top on, her hair is in a tight bun and she has her glasses on with a camera around her neck so she looks like a geek as well.

My Dad and Dougie were a challenge because I had to cover their tattoos; they are the one of the first things fans spot. They both had to have on long-sleeved tops so they have grey ones on that match. Dougie has three quarter jeans on because I don't want him to look ugly and I have made him wear a beanie to cover his sandy blonde hair. He has to wear socks and his converse though to cover his star tattoos that lie above his ankles.

I had most difficulty with my Dad because he has tattoos on his arms, legs, back and his stomach. I decided that he would have to wear some long jeans with the grey long-sleeved top and he has to wear a jacket as well to make sure his back tattoo is covered. He is wearing some old battered trainers that I found in the garage and they are really scruffy. To finish him off I have wet his hair and it is now all curly and covers his face so that is all good. My mum has on a skirt that she found in the garage which used to be her mums so she has put that on with a bright yellow vest.

I don't need disguise because no one knows who I am anyway. Whenever I go out with the band and people ask who I am they have always said that I am just a family friend and it isn't really a lie is it!

"Right is everyone sorted and satisfied with how they look?"

"Not really Lou"

"Harry what are you talking about, you look beautiful"

"I agree with Lou Haz you look good. _I _however look _ridiculous"_

"Tom you look fine, no one will recognise you and that is the point of this"

"Alright Jones Junior, one question though"

"Go on"

"Why does Dougie look good still and not utterly ridiculous? Same for your Dad"

"Well I couldn't find any other clothes that would cover their body art and your star tattoo is easily hidden under that _gorgeous _vest top"

"Fair enough, can we go now that we all look hideous?"

"Excuse me Tom; we are married so no matter what you are supposed to tell me I look good"

"Sorry Gi, you are beautiful but you do look a bit geeky"

"Fair point, let's hit the road then"

Now that the moaning is out of the way.

"Who is going in whose car Harry?"

"Well Tom I was thinking I'll take Izzy, Gi and yourself. Danny are you alright taking Doug, Louise yourself and Georgia?"

"Harry there are only two seats in my car, I took the other two out the other day so I could fit the guitars in when we went to Tom's last week"

"Alright Dan, you and Georgia go in your car and Dougie can drive with Louise in his car because he only has two seats as well from last week. Is that alright Doug?"

"Fine with me if Lou doesn't mind"

Oh God, Dougie drives like a maniac but I can't really say no can I.

"I'm cool with that, let's go Doug"

"Right we'll meet up on the car park when we all get there. That sound alright?"

"Sure thing Dougs. See you all in a bit"

"Bye Harry. Dougie, please drive safely, I don't want my baby girl in hospital two days before we leave for tour"

"I will be careful Dan, trust me"

"Alright, see you two in a bit"

"Bye Mum, bye Dad"

"See ya Lou"

"Bye kiddo"

Let's get this McFamily day started. Is saying McFamily a little bit gay? Ah well, we are the McFamily so whatever!

* * *

"Oh my God, that elephant is doing a massive poo! Look Lou"

Trust Dougie.

"Please don't keep telling me when you see one of the animals doing its business"

"Sorry Lou but I have never seen such a big poo in my life"

"Right, that is weird"

"You love me really"

"That is true"

You can't hate Dougie; he is hot, funny, talented and weird. To be honest you can't hate any of the McFly boys, they are all so nice and lovable and I feel so honoured that they are my family.

"Izzy baby, when can we eat some lunch, I am _sooooo_ hungry"

"Harry you just had ice-cream twenty minutes ago. I feel like I am talking to a seven year old child right now"

"But I'm hungry and so is everyone else"

Thinking about it I am pretty hungry.

"Alright, we'll go find a nice place to have our picnic you big baby"

"Wow, I can feel the love"

"Sarcasm much?"

"Hmm, love you baby"

"Hmm, love you too Judd"

"You just said that you love yourself Iz because your surname is Judd as well"

"Why are you so funny? You should leave McFly and become a comedian"

"Shh, don't talk about the band. We don't want anyone to hear"

"Babe no one is going to recognise you, Lou has made you look hideous"

"Charming, you look pretty hot actually so thanks for that Lou. I have a hot wife"

"Harry shush and let's eat. Is here okay to eat our picnic?"

"Perfect. Can I feed you strawberries in a bit?"

"If you must"

I really don't understand Harry and Izzy's relationship. He is so childish at times and she knows how to work him. I love them really but it is funny to listen to their conversations.

Mmm, nice picnic made by Mrs Judd. I love picnics, they are fun and exciting but I don't know why.

"Louise Alexandra Jones, may I feed you a strawberry too?"

"Of course you may Dougie Lee Poynter"

"Here it comes"

Oh my, I really do love strawberries and this has to be one of the nicest strawberries I have ever eaten.

"Is that to your satisfaction Jones?"

"Sure is Poynter, to you want one?"

"Too right I do but you have to feed it to me"

"Okay, open up"

All the couples are now feeding each other strawberries, how romantic is that?! Then you get me and Dougie sat there all single and awkward. It's not really awkward but I really do need a boyfriend. Jade, Chloe and Lauren all have boyfriends now and I keep get getting left out in things like cinema trips and going out for pizza and other couple activities like that. After the tour I am seriously getting a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend.

"Guys, once we have finished lunch we just need to go to the giraffes and the reptile house and they we can go to part two of McFly day. BOWLING!"

"REPTILE HOUSE, REPTILE HOUSE! Tom can I go now to the reptile house?"

Aha, people are looking. Nice one Doug you mad head.

"Sure thing Doug, you're a grown man so I don't need to tell you what you can and can't do"

"Thanks Tom, you coming Lou?"

"Sure thing Donners"

Can't really say no can I?

"Guys should we just meet you at the bowling place later?"

"Yeah sure thing Doug, let's meet there at half past two"

"Alright, see you later guys"

"Bye you two, don't get into any trouble"

"We won't"

* * *

"STRIKE! Guys I am whooping your arses"

"Not for long kiddo, your good old Daddy Jones is about to take you down"

"Ha, yeah right. Every female in this room has a higher score then all you boys"

"GIRL POWER"

That's right Gi!

"Shut up Giovanna, I'm just warming up"

"You're on Danny; we are all against someone now"

Yep, as I said before we are very, _very_ competitive. We have ended up having battles. Girls versus boys. Tom and Izzy are against each other, my mum and Harry are battling it out and Giovanna has just taken my Dad on! Me and Dougie are against each other and I am whooping his sexy arse. No. Not sexy, why did I say that? Weird. Anyway, I have the highest score out of everybody so far.

"Guys, I think this should be a gender competition. Girls against boys. If more girls win than boys then the girls have won and vice versa. What do you say?"

"It's on Jones Junior, good idea"

"Lou, please let me win. You always beat me"

"No chance Doug, this is a competition not a friendly game"

"Alright, alright but I know I will loose and so will Harry, Tom and your Dad. You girls are so gonna beat us all"

"I know we will"

"You're evil"

"I know, I can do an evil laugh"

"You are crazy Lou"

"So are you Doug, where do you think I get it from"

"Fair enough, with your family and us McFly boys you really had no hope of being normal did you?"

"Nope but I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Aww cute, it's your go to bowl though so get going. It's your last go as well so make it a good one"

"You're not supposed to cheer me on and tell me to do well; you are the enemy whilst we bowl"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to be nice"

"I know Dougs, sorry for moaning"

"It's alright, you can't help being moody when you are on your period"

"DON'T SAY THAT! I am not on my period Poynter so shut up"

"Oh God, if you aren't on your period now what are you like when you are?"

"Doug, just shut up now before I hurt you badly, just bowl and then we are done"

"Okay but you have already won"

"Oh I know I have. So has my Mum. And Izzy. And Gi"

"Oh fuck this there is really no point"

"Is Dougie grumpy because he isn't win and he is a sore loser?"

"Yes, I am very grumpy so the barbeque should cheer me up. Can we just go to Harry's now that everyone is done?"

"Yes, we are leaving in five so let's go get our shoes back on and we can meet everyone there"

"Alright, let's go champion"

"Okay, come on loser"

I love winding Dougie up when he has lost something. Even though he isn't the most competitive out of the boys he is certainly the worst loser. Bless! Now we're off to eat _again_ but barbeques are always the best, especially when the weather is nice like today.

* * *

**_Harry's Point of View_**

Everybody is happy and chilled out before we leave for tour. Danny and Tom are discussing whatever they are discussing with a bottle of beer in their hands. Georgia, Giovanna and Izzy are all gossiping about fashion, television and girly things like that with their wine in hand. I am currently in charge of the barbeque because Danny burnt a batch of burgers before so I had to take over. And finally we have young Dougie and Louise lying on the grass talking and laughing.

He seems to have changed recently in a good way and a bad way. He is more smiley and lovable than ever and is so caring but he just seems to be going back to his shy self and only opens up around Lou, Tom, Danny and me. Maybe he just needs a girlfriend but is too scared he will have his heart broken. Since he sorted his life out Dougie hasn't been out properly with girls, maybe he is gay. It's a possibility isn't it? I will speak to him later.

Today has been lovely. Louise's disguising was genius, she is so cool! We have obviously got changed now and me and Tom have fixed our hair, Dougie has taken off his beanie but Danny still has his hair curly. Louise's is just as curly as his now after a water fight we had earlier made it curl. She did nothing but moan but then Dougie kept on telling her that she 'looked as beautiful as ever' and she seemed to cheer up. Whoa wait. Dougie telling Louise she is beautiful. I think I will definitely be having words with Dougie later.

As I was saying though, today has been perfect. All us couples excluding Dougie and Louise sat for a while and chatted after our picnic at the zoo. As soon as we went bowling we all became enemies but the girls beat all of us boys so we were all grumpy! When we got back to mine Tom had the bright idea of having a water fight so we had all got changed so we ended up soaking. Now all of us boys are just in out boxers and shorts and the girls changed into bikinis though I don't know where they found them, must be Izzy's.

Ah, Louise is going to the toilet. I think I should speak to Dougs now.

"Hey Dougie"

"Hey Haz, how is the food coming along"

"It won't be long; you are always hungry aren't you"

"Yep"

Dougie loves food and is always eating. I don't know how he isn't fat!

"Doug, can I ask you something"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well I have noticed that you seem different recently, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry"

"Are you sure, I mean… you haven't had a girlfriend in over a year"

"I have"

"Dougs, no you haven't have you?"

"Well… not a proper one"

"Exactly, why not?"

"Because there is one girl who I really like and I'm just seeing what happens"

"And who might this girl be young Dougie?"

I am pretty sure I already know the answer.

"I'm not saying Harry"

"Is she blonde?"

"Yes"

"Is she tall and thin?"

"Yes"

"Does she have a nice body?"

"It's amazing"

"Blue eyes?"

"Yep, I know it sounds cheesy but I always seem to get lost in them"

"Cute. Is she younger than you?"

"…Well yes but… well…"

"Do you two already know each other pretty well?"

"You could say that"

"Is she a musician?"

"Yeah you could say that but she doesn't think she is any good"

"Is she by any chance a McFly fan?"

"You could say that"

"Is it maybe… Louise?"

"…No…What…Why Louise…That's weird… isn't it?"

"Do you like Louise?"

"The girl I like _is_ called Louise"

"Louise as in Louise Alexandra Jones?"

"Harry please just carry on cooking the food and stop interrogating me"

"No Dougie, do you like Lou?"

"So what if I do, she is my best friend and like a sister to me. It would be weird and plus she is nine years younger than me"

"But you do like her?"

"Harry please don't judge and don't tell her… or Danny… or Georgia. I know it is wrong but the feeling won't go away. Help me"

"Donners, I won't tell anyone but I think you need to speak to her yourself and tell her how you have been feeling"

"No chance Harry, not happening"

"Why Dougie?"

"Because we will end up being awkward around each other and she might hate me and I can't risk our friendship"

What a fine mess this is.

"How much do you like her?"

"A lot man"

"How much is a lot?"

"Like, every day I like her more and more and it's almost like I am falling more and more with everything she does... I don't love her yet though"

"_Yet_. You are in denial and you can't ignore these feelings Dougs, it sounds to me like you are very almost nearly in love with her. How long have you liked her?"

"Ages, maybe a year or so"

"A YEAR!"

"_Harry, _keep your voice down. Yes a year or so but I am trying not to like her"

"And you are failing Dougie. These feelings aren't going to go away, let's be serious"

"Well they will have to so just drop it already. Go sort out the food please and just pretend this conversation never happened."

"I don't think I can but we can try I suppose. Lou is coming now anyway"

"Harry please don't say anything"

"I won't Doug, promise"

That boy is in a predicament right now. Bless him.

"Hey Harry, how long till the food will be ready"

"Hey Louise, it's done now. You two go and tell the others and you can go sit down"

"Alright Harry, come on Poynter"

"Coming Lou"

Oh Dougie, what are you going to do now? I really want to speak to Louise about Dougie but I have just promised him I wouldn't so it's up to him now. To be honest I think and hope that something will happen on tour considering they are sharing a bunk together. I just want everyone to be happy, especially my little Lou and Dougs.

Suppose I should feed the army. It's like the last supper! Packing tomorrow and we're off on Tuesday, I'm so excited but I will miss Izzy so much. Let's just enjoy tonight and I can say goodbye to Izzy properly tomorrow night, if you know what I am saying…

* * *

**Reviews and feedback welcome, they may heel up my broken bones!**


	11. Let's Go

**Thought I would properly thank you wonderful people who reviewed chapter 10 so thank you Galaxydefender49, McJaneFly, April Poynter and Sydney for the reviews :) Just in reply to Sydney, I am surviving and I hope you are alright too!**

**This is an extra-long chapter because I am really bad at uploading so I'm trying to make it up to you all, sorry for my slowness but I am sore all over. Excuses I know. I'll try to be quicker at uploading and try to get chapter twelve up by Wednesday or Thursday!**

* * *

This is it, my first ever tour with McFly and we leave in about two hours! Excited isn't the word.

"Lou, get this breakfast down you before you go. This will probably be the last decent breakfast you will eat with this lot as your responsible guardians for the next however many weeks"

Mum has been rushing round checking I have everything I need medication wise all morning; I don't think she trusts me to get everything sorted. She has made me and Dad a full English breakfast though, top mother.

"Georgia babe, we will feed her"

"Right okay Danny"

"Lou tell her"

"Goodness me guys! Mum, I will make sure I get food and dad should know by now that I get grumpy if I don't eat"

"That's true. You better eat this big breakfast then before you get grumpy"

"I'm trying mum but this is a ridiculous amount of food. I'm going to end up fat"

"Lou, you will never get fat. Let's be serious"

"Fair enough but this is still a lot of food, dad do you want some more egg?"

"Please kiddo if you don't want yours"

"It's fine, I'm getting full now anyway"

"Danny please make sure that Lou is doing all her blood tests and injections whilst you are away, I don't want her back in hospital until her next check-up"

"Alright Georgia, please don't worry about her"

"I'm not, I'm not. I will just miss you both so much"

"Mum we will call every day and we can go on Skype. You will see us at some of the shows down here as well"

"I know but I will miss the two people I love the most"

Aww, mum I might cry if you carry on like this.

"We'll miss you too babe but we will only be gone for two months and we have our little holiday to look forward to when I get back"

Hopefully on that holiday my mum will go from Miss Horsley to Mrs Jones!

"Yeah, I forgot about that holiday"

"Right well now you know so just look forward to that"

"I will be looking forward to it! Lou you better go and get ready and bring all your stuff down. You have to leave in an hour and fifty minutes"

"Alright mum, thanks for the breakfast"

"You're welcome honey"

Tom told me to travel light so we can fit more junk on the bus. Light for me is eleven pairs of skinny jeans that are all different colours; two pairs of denim shorts and four coloured shorts. I have nine pairs of leggings, two just black and the rest coloured or patterned and five pairs of sweatpants. Top wise I have three denim shirts, six vest tops all different colours, twelve t-shirts with pictures and phrases, three patterned t-shirts, a check top and some nice loose fitting tops. For a top layer I have my black raincoat, my red duffel coat, three hoodies, a denim jacket, two denim waistcoats, my leather jacket and two cardigans.

For nightwear I just have some of my bed shorts and my dad's old t-shirts that swamp my body not forgetting my beloved dressing gown and slipper socks! I don't like wearing slippers so I always wear slipper socks before bed. I sometimes sleep in trainer socks as well so I have _lots _of socks and underwear garments.

I have five dresses and my red blazer in case we go out anywhere nice or posh. I have ten pairs of shoes; my black converse, red vans, trainer heels, blazers, high-tops, running trainers, pumps, boat shoes, a pair of heels and a pair of wedges. I also have a big jewellery bag filled with bracelets and a small pouch for some earrings and rings. Finally accessory wise I have my makeup bag and some perfume. I also have a new bikini in case there are any pools at hotels we stay at.

To be honest this is pretty light packing compared to Tom, Harry and Doug; they all have a ridiculous amount of clothing with them even though they will be wearing the same outfits on stage so they don't need as much as me. At least they have clothes though, my dad literally has about ten pairs of boxers, two pairs of jeans, a handful of t-shirts, some socks and a jacket – idiot.

I also have all of my medication to take because I really don't want to end up in hospital _again_. To be honest the boys are just taking games and silly bits of stuff like that, I swear they will never grow up.

"Lou, have you got any toiletries?"

"No dad, have you?"

"Nope, I'll get our toothbrushes, some toothpaste and deodorant. We can buy other toiletries another day but you need your hairbrushes and stuff like that"

"Alright dad, I'm more or less sorted now. You need more clothes though, just saying"

"I have enough Lou, I can just buy some more or wear Harrys clothes"

"Right, whatever"

I swear that in a week my dad will be moaning that he hasn't got enough stuff but he won't listen to me.

"DANNY! LOUISE!"

"Yes mum"

"Both of you come down a minute, Tom is here"

_"Coming"_

Tom is always dropping in usually to tell us something stupid like _I have coffee_ or _I'm having beans on toast for tea_. Mad.

"Hey Uncle Tom"

"Morning Lou, where is your dad?"

"He is coming down n-"

"Morning Thomas! What a fine day it is"

My Dad is so rude, could he not tell I was talking.

"Good morning to you too Danny, I have just popped round to say that the bus will be here in about half an hour because we need to leave an hour earlier than planned"

"So we are getting picked up in half an hour?"

"Yep, is that alright Dan?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us know Tom. Lou we should go say goodbye to your mum now so we are ready on time"

"Alright, see you later Tom"

"Bye Lou, see you Danny"

Half an hour and then I am off on some mad trip with my four favourite guys. I can't wait but I will really miss my mum. I have never been away from her or dad for longer than a week.

"Georgia! Tom came to say that we have to leave in half an hour"

"No way, I will miss you guys so much"

"We'll miss you too mum but like we said before, we will still be in contact"

"I know, go bring your stuff down and then we can say goodbye properly"

"Okay mum"

I don't want to say goodbye; I wish mum, Izzy and Giovanna could come as well even though I don't think they would want to, it's not glamorous enough for them! There are going to be five people on the bus which is less than usual because there are usually about nine not including me my dad said. It will be amazing though with just the five of us.

I have just realised that I can't bring down all my bags because they are really heavy! I have three bags of clothes and then two bags of extra bits that I will need, that's girls for you though. My dad has a suitcase with clothes in and a bag of crap, nice one.

"DAD I NEED HELP"

"Never fear Dougie is here!"

"Hey Doug, what you doing here?"

"Tom told me that I am getting picked up from here with you lot and Harry is at his. I have just arrived so I can help you with your bags whilst your mum and dad are saying their goodbyes"

"Thanks Dougie, can you manage?"

"Of course I can, it's no problem for a strong boy like me"

"Yup, big strong Dougie here to save the day. My hero"

"I am your knight in shining armour Jones, don't deny it"

"Yes you are and that's why I love you"

…silence?

…this is where Dougie is supposed to reply and say '_love you too Jones'_ and then we hug it out.

"Doug, you okay"

"WHAT!"

"Dougie, what's wrong. You didn't reply, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get your bags downstairs Lou"

"Right, okay"

What is up with him? We are leaving for tour in twenty minutes he is zoning out and acting weird. Shouldn't he be ridiculously excited like the rest of us, I am so confused with the way he acts sometimes. I'll just leave him be and hopefully he will cheer up later.

"Lou it's time for you to say goodbye to your Momma G"

"I'm coming dad"

This is it. I'm off on tour with my dad and his band. Life is great, my double life.

* * *

We have literally just arrived at the hotel in Swindon and I am in my own room for once! I'm so tired already and we only left home twelve hours ago, chilling on a giant bus is hard work and very tiring.

After an emotional goodbye the bus pulled up outside Tom's house which is about five houses down form ours. Harry was at Toms already so they loaded up and Dougie was out ours so he helped me and Dad. We then put all of our stuff in the designated areas and got all of our stuff organised. I am bunked with Dougs as decided a couple of weeks ago so all my stuff is at the top of the near where we are sleeping.

Once we were loaded up we said our final goodbyes and hit the road. We all just sat in the upper living area and chatted until lunch time and then stopped off at McDonalds for some food, a healthy start to the trip, no sarcasm at all. My dad was going on about the usual 'McDonalds' 'McFly' thing because they both start with 'Mc' and he thinks it is hilarious, not cool. After that we all went to watch a film downstairs of the bus so me and Dougie put on our new onesies and snuggled up together under a blanket but he still seems a bit quiet and awkward. I hope he cheers up after tomorrows gig, I don't like boring Dougie.

It was four o'clock when the film finished so my Dad and Tom went to do some writing or whatever they were doing, Harry went to do some reading and me and Doug were hungry so we ate more food. It was one of our food challenges to be specific, 'how long does it take to eat five bags of crisps.' I know we are fatties and that is a stupid amount of crisps but it was funny and we were hungry. Dougs won and it was good to see him have a laugh.

Me and Dougs just chilled then until around seven o'clock and then the others joined us. We ate more food, Harry made us some pasta, and then Tom and my Dad ended up play fighting like true twenty-nine year olds.

We have just arrived at the hotel and it is now nine o'clock at night. My room is amazing and I don't have to share with Dougie, Harry said that he thinks I should be alone so my dad agreed and let me be alone! I must remember to thank good old Uncle Harold for that, top man.

The first gig is tomorrow night so everyone is buzzing. Me and Dougie were discussing how he should have his hair when they are performing and we eventually decided that he should have it floppy when he first goes on and when he starts to get sweaty he should style it upwards.

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

Helpful, it's a good job I recognise Dougie's voice.

"One sec Doug, I'm coming"

"Okay"

I really just want to go to sleep right now to be honest.

"Hey Dougs, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just checking on you. I usually sleep with you don't I so I always know if you are alright"

"I'm fine Dougie, are you coming in?"

"Umm, yeah I will do"

"Come on then"

"Louise, I know it sounds weird but please can I use your shower. I am sharing a room with Harry and he is using our shower"

"Why are you sharing with Harry?"

"Because he said I should so you could have a room to yourself"

"Dougs I don't mind sharing with you. Why didn't Fletch just book enough rooms for everyone?"

"He thought me and you wanted to share so automatically put us together"

"Fair enough, you can come and share with me if you want if Harry is too annoying or gets too much!"

"I'm sure I'll manage with Harry, its fine Lou you need your privacy"

"Alright then but don't say I didn't offer… Are you going in the shower then?"

"Please if that's alright"

"Sure, there are already towels in there"

"Thanks Jones, you're the best"

I miss Dougs if I'm honest and I haven't even spent a night alone yet. I guess I'm just used to sleeping in hotels with Dougie because I have done since I was big enough to do so. We always end up in the same bed even if there are two and we snuggle up close. He wraps his arms around me and he tells me that it is 'protect' me and that is how it has always been. I don't know why he had to come to my room to shower though; he could have just waited for Harry to finish but I suppose Dougie can be impatient sometimes like my Dad and Tom. I'm glad Dougie is becoming normal again; him and Harry have been acting all weird and secretive since Sunday at Harry's barbeque.

"Lou, can I come in a minute?"

"Hey Tom, yeah the door should be open"

I finally get a room to myself and everyone is turning up… well two people but still.

"You alright little Jones"

"I am big Fletcher, Dougie is in the shower and I'm just chilling out all alone in my room"

"Why is Donners in the shower?"

"He said Harry was in their shower so he wanted to use mine"

"Lou, Harry has been with me and your dad at the bar for about an hour"

"Well why did Dougie say that?"

"I honestly don't know Lou"

"Anyway, enough about Dougie. I came to ask if you wanted to join us at the bar for a gossip and stuff"

"Umm is it alright if I give it a miss Tom, I have a headache. Tell dad and Harry I'm sorry and that I'll see them tomorrow"

"Alright Lou, tell Dougie that I came and pass the same message on to h-"

"Thanks Lou, I really needed that shower. Oh hey Tom"

Oh my God. A wet Dougie with just a towel around his waist, he looks seriously hot. Don't stare Louise, Dougie isn't hot; well he is but not to you. I am not arguing with myself, not cool.

"Hello Dougie, are you coming down to the bar?"

"No Tom, I need an early night so I am ready for tomorrow to kick off this tour. Lou I am just going getting some clean clothes then I will come and say goodnight"

"Alright Dougs, see you in a minute"

He told me off on Sunday for going downstairs in a towel and now he is currently walking down the corridor to his room with a tiny towel wrapped around his private parts, hypocrite. He does look mighty fine though to be honest. I am going to stop now.

"Louise Jones you were totally checking Dougie out then"

"No I wasn't Tom"

"You were, don't deny it Lou"

"Well, I am a female and Dougie is an attractive male who was stood in just a towel. I am obviously going to look aren't I?"

"He is your Uncle; don't look at him like that even though he is a very pretty boy"

"Uncle Tom, Dougie isn't technically my biological Uncle is he? Neither are you"

"Well no he isn't your real uncle but he has been brought up as your uncle or brother so you shouldn't be checking him out"

"Why not, I was only looking at what I normally see when he has boxers and shorts on. You, Harry and dad always wear just boxers and shorts"

"Yes we do but you don't check us out do you?"

"Alright, point taken. Just drop it now Thomas"

"Uncle Tom to you, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early then"

"Okay, tell dad and Harry I said goodnight"

"Will do, bye Lou"

I'm alone again but not for long because Mr Poynter should be returning to 'say goodnight' in a minute. I might have a shower myself before I go to bed so I'm fresh for tomorrow, I don't like showering in the morning so I shower every night and just have a good wash every morning unless I am going out.

"Lou, let me in"

"It's open Dougie"

"Hello there Louise, thanks for the shower"

"It's fine but Tom said that Harry has been with him so you could have used your shower"

"Oh yeah… umm… there… isn't a shower in out room but I didn't want to tell you so…"

"Dougs its fine"

"Alright, are you going to bed now Lou?"

"Not just yet, it's only half past nine man"

"Fair enough, I'm going to go to bed at about ten tonight ready for tomorrow"

"Oh aren't you a good boy young Dougie Lee"

"Indeed I am Louise Alexandra"

"Come and lie down with me for a bit and we can have a gossip even though we have been together all day near enough"

"Umm, I don't know"

"Doug, just come and lay on the bed with me. I'm not going to rape you"

Or maybe I will. I did not just think that.

"I know you won't but-"

"But nothing, come and chill with your best mate"

"Alright"

Why does he sound so reluctant?

"You alright Dougs, you have seemed a bit off recently"

"I'm fine, honestly Lou. It's just my depressing non-existent love life"

"Aww Dougs, want to talk about it?"

"Nope, definitely not"

"Why not, do you like someone?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Have you asked her out?"

"Nope"

"WHY NOT! Dougie, if you really like this mystery girl then grow some balls and go get her"

"Louise it's not that easy"

"Of course it is. Chances are she will like you back; I mean you're Dougie Poynter for God's sake"

"Why does it matter that I'm Dougie Poynter?"

"Because you are a bass player, you are in a band, you're sweet and you're funny. The list could go on not to mention that you are a complete sex God"

Oh I shouldn't have said that. Naughty Louise. Internally talking to myself again, not good either.

"Oh, so you think I am a sex God"

"Well… umm… Oh lets be serious Dougie, you are super-hot and every girl falls at your feet. Am I not allowed to say that you are hot?"

"No it's fine"

"Come on Doug you are like a brother to me so don't worry, I won't make a pass at you. All I'm saying is that you are hot and you know it"

"I'm like a brother to you… I better be going. It's time for me to go to bed"

Weird…

"Alright Dougs, have I said something wrong?"

"No Lou, I'm just tired. Good night"

"Night Doug, sleep well so you're fresh for this kick ass gig tomorrow"

"Will do, you too"

How weird, what did I say wrong?

* * *

**_Dougie's Point of View_**

_"Come on Doug you are like a brother to me so don't worry, I won't make a pass at you. All I'm saying is that you are hot and you know it"_

I'm just like a brother to her, great. But she said that I'm hot. She didn't really mean it though did she? Argh, fuck these feelings. I don't like her, she is like my sister and she is my _Goddaughter. _Oh shit, Louise is my Goddaughter and I am here debating with myself whether I like her or not. Big no on that front.

Actually, I might search that.

-_Is it illegal to be with your goddaughter?_

I am just curious, it's not like it's ever going to happen. I'm just Louise's _brother_ so whatever. I want to know if it is legal anyway.

_- No it's not illegal, you can be with anyone you want as long as they aren't blood related._

YES! No? Why is that a yes? Oh goodness what is happening to me? Right from now on I don't like Louise in _that_ way, I love her like a little sister. Oh forget it because that obviously isn't happening is it Dougie? Talking to myself, nice one. I blame Louise.

Argggggghhhhh!

I am just going to go to bed now and try to dream about a chocolate world or a giant lizard. Tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

Friday night now. The first two shows have been amazing but tonight is a night off to rest. I feel a bit ill to be honest but that's probably because I have been up late jumping round and singing for the past two nights. We are now on our way to Reading for tomorrow night's show. We have already played Swindon and Birmingham and the crowds have been amazing. Tom is filming everything and putting up videos on YouTube so Louise has had to avoid the camera just in case anyone she knows watches them and sees her.

I really have been trying to act normal around Lou but this morning she came into the kitchen part of the bus with some tiny shorts on and a crop top, because she was 'too hot' in her pajamas, revealing her toned stomach. On Wednesday morning she came to my hotel room wearing only a big t-shirt that belongs to Danny, showing off her perfect legs. Yesterday backstage she just started getting changed into something 'more appropriate' for the gig instead of sweatpants so she was wondering around in just knickers and a bra for a while, I struggled with that sight even though I have seen her like that many times.

It makes me angry with myself that I feel this way because I don't want to. It hurts to know that is a one sided feeling as well because she doesn't feel the same way towards me. It hurts even more when she flirts with other boys her age or when she makes the 'Dougie's just like a brother' remark.

I need a girlfriend that isn't Louise.

"Hey Dougie, are you alright?"

"Hey Harry, yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good… what's going on in your love life then"

"HARRY! I told you not to speak about it after our little conversation on Sunday"

"Dougs, you know I can't just drop it. What if Louise feels the same way?"

"Oh yeah, maybe my dad will come and gave me a lollipop then take me on holiday to Disney land. Never going to happen is it Harry"

"Come on mate, think positive"

"Harry, I have been trying to get rid of what I feel for her. I have distanced myself from Louise and tried not to think about her. I even tried chatting up a girl last night but she had a boyfriend"

"That isn't healthy is it? Just accept that you want her more than anything else in the world and maybe she will see how much you want her"

"Don't encourage me man, it would be so wrong if we became like… yano, boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Well you could keep it between the two of you couldn't you, I won't tell anyone because I personally think that you two are perfect for each other"

"Danny would kill me"

"I'll be your bodyguard for a while until he accepts that you would both be happy"

"We are both jumping to conclusions here Haz. Lou probably doesn't even like me in _that_ way"

"You never know. Just grow a pair and speak to her"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed"

"Alright, night man"

"Yeah, whatever"

So we go from being on a complete high, performing in front of thousands of fans, rocking out and doing what I love most with the people I love; to having heart to hearts with Harry about my messed up love life. I'm just going to sleep and pretend that all that was a dream.

"Hey Dougs, I'm just going to bed"

"Hello there Lou, I'm going too. Just need to brush my teeth though"

"My dad has just gone into the bathroom after me so he might be a while"

"Oh God, I'll just brush my teeth extra well in the morning"

"Fair enough, are you excited for tomorrows show?"

"Yep although I'm feeling a bit ill, I'll just sleep it off and hopefully I will be fine in the morning"

"Nothing better than a good night's sleep in these comfy bus beds"

"Was that sarcastic?"

"Of course it was! They are really firm and the quilts are too thick, I might buy a new one"

"I completely agree. We should just crash on the couches at the back of the bus in the living area with some blankets. We are nearer to the bathroom and kitchen that way"

"Let's do it, it will be a laugh"

"Alright, you go and I will get some blankets"

"Okay"

* * *

I feel so ill.

"Lou, save me I'm dying"

"Urgh Dougie it is eight in the morning and we aren't at the venue yet so do shut up and let me sleep some more"

"Lou I'm ill, please get me some water"

"Because I love you I will"

"Thanks"

Why does she have to say that she loves me when she doesn't in the way I want her to? It makes me want to tell her how I feel but that would be stupid considering I could ruin our friendship and it will be awkward to be on a tour bus with her for two months.

Enough about Lou, I feel so ill. I feel like I have slammed my head against a wall and now I have a migraine. I feel like I am going to vomit and my throat and sinuses are _killing_.

"Here you are King Dougie the great"

"Thank you Louise my dear servant whose name shouldn't be spoken in my presence"

"Someone thinks highly of themselves"

"Indeed I do Jones"

"Just drink the water and take the tablet I got you Poynter"

"Thanks Lou, nice servant"

"May I sleep for a bit longer now I have got you your medication?"

"Sure, I will wake you up when we get to the venue"

"Thanks Doug, get better"

"You telling me to get better isn't going to make me better. I have a killer migraine"

"Sorry for trying to be nice"

"Sorry Lou"

"It's all good Doug; you should sleep too and get rid of that migraine"

"I will try, see you later then"

"Yup"

I am not sleeping. Maybe I could write a song letting out my emotions. I could sing it to Louise but in front of everyone and she would never know that I have poured my heart out to her. Good idea me, clever Dougie.

Aww, I don't have a guitar. I guess I can just use Louise's, she won't mind. Right… first I want some lyrics; I like writing the lyrics and then putting them with some chords so I can build on it by adding riffs and bass lines. So I need to include how amazing she is and how I feel and maybe have a sad ending about how it will never happen. It is a forbidden love. Oooo, forbidden love could be the title and maybe the main line that is repeated through the song.

I am feeling so musically creative right now, I suppose I should go to the seats downstairs of the bus so I don't wake everyone up.

**_After a creative hour or so…_**

DONE! I have just written a song and put it all together in just over an hour, what an achievement. It is a bit rubbish and cheesy but it gets the point across. I'll practice it one more time before I wake up Lou. It goes a little bit like this:

_Young girl, get out of my mind_

_My love for you is way out of line_

_Better run, girl_

_You're much too young, girl_

_I know I'm hanging but I still want you._

_I think of you every night and day._

_You took my heart_

_I hate myself for loving you._

_I can't break free from the things that you do._

_And I hate myself for loving you._

_I've been dreaming about the loving you do._

_Forbidden love_

_You're my forbidden love_

_You will never know_

_ I just can't show that you're everything to me_

_And I hate myself for loving you._

And that is it, my song for Lou but she will never know that is for or about her. Well done Dougie, good man. Oh my God I still feel really ill, I need to vomit.

"Dougs, you alright"

"Hey Danny, honestly I feel really ill. I am going to be sick"

"Oh no, what about tonight's gig, we are only ten minutes away from the venue"

"I should be okay for tonight; I'll just see how sound check goes"

"Alright man, do you want a coffee"

"No thanks Dan, I'm sticking to water"

"Okay mate. Hey Dougs was that a new song then?"

"Yup, literally just wrote it"

"It sounded really good, what's it about?"

"Umm, it's just about a forbidden love but it's not good it's just a cheesy little song"

"Well I liked it and the lyrics were good"

"Thanks Dan"

"S'alright Dougs"

"I better go and wake Lou up as promised"

"Alright but where did you two sleep last night?"

"At the back on the couches"

"Why you mad heads?"

"They are comfier than the bunks"

"Fair enough, I'll let you wake her up then. Try not to get murdered"

"I'll try, do some toast for her Danny because she is even grumpier when she hasn't eaten"

"On it"

"Thanks mate"

Louise doesn't like being woken up so on the first night on tour Tom decided that_ I_ should be the one to wake her up no matter where we are. If we are on the bus I just drag her out of bed but in hotels I let myself into her room and jump on top of her. Her face is a picture when I wake her up; she looks shocked at first and then really pissed off with me when she registers what has happened. Once she has eaten some food she is fine.

Right how should I wake her up today? Aww, she looks so beautiful, cute and innocent when she is sleeping. The way her curly blonde hair is splayed across the pillow and the way she is all wrapped around the blanket to keep her warm. Too cute. No Dougie, naughty me. Don't think about Louise in _that _way. Talking to myself again. I will just wake her up nicely.

"Lou… Louise"

"Gerrawaymoron"

"What was that, you are mumbling"

I know what she said.

"Get. Away. Moron"

"Whoa, bit harsh babe"

"Dougie I need food"

"Your Dad is making you some toast as we speak"

"Mmm, I like toast. Can I have some beans as well?"

"I don't think we have any beans Lou"

"Eugh, why can't you boys buy food?"

"We do buy food but you eat it all"

"So do you Poynter"

"I know I do but please just get up, we will be at the venue in about seven minutes"

"Why didn't you just say five minutes, seven is quite precise"

"I am a precise person Jones"

"No you aren't Poynter, now move because I need too pee, wash, get dressed, eat my food and brush my teeth in _seven_ minutes to be precise"

"Easy. Thirty second pee, eat the toast in two minutes, go get washed and brush your teeth in two minutes and get dressed in two minutes and thirty seconds. Done"

"Right, I'm on it even though I have just woken up"

"Go on, you can do it"

That girl is mad but that's why I love her, not in _that_ way because in _that_ way I just _really_ like her... you know what I mean. She is amazing.

* * *

"What are we going to do then?"

"Danny we will think of something. Dougie is it really that bad?"

"Tom I have been sick four times in the past fifteen minutes and even you said that I look green. I am ridiculously dizzy and my vision is funny, I cannot perform tonight"

"Well we can't cancel Tom"

"Danny, we can just change the date can't we?"

"NO CHANCE"

This is all because I am ill, I'm _really _ill.

"What about Lou Tom"

"What do you mean Dougie?"

"Louise"

"DID I HEAR MY NAME"

"Lou come here a minute"

"Okay Dougs"

I have a genius plan.

"Hey how you feeling Dougie"

"I feel awful so I can't perform"

"Oh no, what will you three do then?"

"I don't know kiddo; we may actually have to cancel"

"Danny you just told me that we can't cancel. We can do one show without our bassist can't we"

"I suppose so Tom but most teenage girls have come to see Dougie. Plus the fact that _lies_ will sound crap without a bass in it, so will the other songs. We need his voice as well"

"Tom, Harry, Danny, Louise, listen up! I know someone who knows everything who can fill in for me for tonight"

"Phone them then"

"Louise you are an idiot! _YOU_ could perform instead of me"

"Dougie are you insane?"

"Nope. Lou you are amazing and people need to know how talented you really are. You know everything and are the only option left"

"Come on kiddo, I agree with Donners on this one"

"DAD! I can't do it"

"Lou, I will give you fifty quid if you do it"

"I will not be bribed by money dad"

"Right, we will each give you fifty quid so that is a total of two hundred pounds and you can also use my studio at home whenever you want"

She won't refuse that offer, guaranteed.

"You know what; I will do it but only for the experience. I don't want your money but I will take up the offer of using your studio whenever I want to"

"Deal. Now you need to get ready to rock it Lou. Wear something that you won't get too hot in and tie your hair up out of the way. Dougs can she use your bass or should I go and get hers out of the van with all the equipment"

"She can use all of mine as long as she looks after all of them, Lou you don't have to use them all but there are three basses set up to different sounds on the switch board so Neil will know which to give you"

"I'll just go with the flow and use whatever I am given. Hope you get better Dougs, I'm going getting changed"

She better look after my basses or there will be a serious argument, they are my babies. Lou doesn't need any luck because I know she will be amazing, the girl is a natural! I just hope she doesn't get too nervous because the first gig we did I nearly wet myself and nearly fainted so I hope she isn't as bad as I was.

I suppose I should go on stage and announce that I can't perform considering the fans are expecting me to come out with the others in five minutes. I'll do that now because we are at the wings anyway.

"Tom can I go and explain why I'm not performing"

"If you can manage without being sick again"

"I'll try"

"Alright"

Here we go, I hope they are a nice crowd and they won't get angry.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Oh good God, that is a lot of screaming!

"Good evening all, I have come to let you know that I can't perform tonight. I have been sick loads in the past twenty minutes and I am really weak and dizzy. I am truly sorry but I thought I should let you all personally know. The show must go on though so we have an angel who shall take my place tonight. Her name is Louise and I want you all to be really nice to her because she is amazing and extremely talented but she always doubts herself. And if there are any single lads out there, she is truly beautiful. Blonde curly hair, long tanned legs, thin toned body and an amazing smile. Once again, I am sorry but I haven't felt so ill in a long time"

_Applause_

"Thank you and I hope you all have a great night, I am going to be sick now so if you don't mind"

Oh my God I am going to vomit.

"Here is a bucket Dougs"

Oh how I hate being sick, I am all sweaty and my hair is stuck to my face. Not good.

"Top speech Dougie, I'm sure the fans understand. You just go and chill in the dressing rooms or if you want you can go back to the bus and sleep"

"Eugh that was disgusting. Anyway, can I just sit here; I want to watch Lou performing"

"If you are well enough to do so"

"I will be fine with this sick bucket and a drink of water, trust me Tom"

"Alright Dougs, Lou is coming now"

"Hey Dougs, are you alright?"

"Not really Lou, I have just been sick again"

"Oh dear, you should go get some rest"

"No I will be fine. Anyway I want to watch my favorite person in the world performing and doing what you do best"

"Are you sure you're well enough to do so?"

"Lou. You sound just like Tom"

"Sorry I just worry about you Dougs"

She worries about me, my heart just melted into a big gooey blob. STOP IT DOUGIE, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER.

"Well, wish me luck"

"You don't need it Lou; I know you will be amazing"

"Thanks Doug, you better not have just jinxed me"

"Trust me, you will be amazing. Make sure you enjoy every second you are up there"

"I will try even though I am ridiculously nervous but thanks anyway"

"You ready kiddo"

"Sure dad"

"Thanks for this Lou, I'll be here watching and cheering you on"

"Love you Doug"

I shouldn't say it back because I might start to believe what I am saying. I have to reply though don't I.

"Love you too Lou, hey that rhymed!"

And there she goes…

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

_I walked onto the stage, bass in hand, dressed in my infamous black skater skirt with a white stretchy t-shirt and a loose shirt resting over it that matches the boy's waistcoats. The crowd started to cheer as we started to sing Memory Lane in Acapella and when my dad made the signal the curtain dropped and we burst into That Girl, me singing Dougie's parts. _

_Tom greeted the crowd with a shout of 'GOOD EVENING READING, I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THIS NEXT SONG' and that sent them wild. We played Stargirl and Dad had everyone jumping and singing along. Then it was my turn…Transylvania. I took a deep breath whilst Dad shouted 'GIVE IT UP FOR TONIGHTS BASSIST… LOUISE!' and then I started._

_ After the first chorus Dad broke into the Five Colours in Her Hair riff and I started getting into it as I began to jump around the stage and ran over to Tom to sing into his microphone with him. We then went on to playFalling in Love, Room On the 3rd Floor and Obviously with a break in between where we all talked to the crowd. They were great and seemed to like me._

_After a quick drink we performed Corrupted and the lights were flashing like mad, I sang some of the bits and it felt amazing with everyone rocking out to us playing. After Nowhere left to Run and Lies me and Harry went off for a quick break so Tom and Dad could perform I'll be Okay and Bubble wrap just them and a piano. It sounded beautiful and near the end of Bubble wrap me and Harry returned after a quick congratulations from Dougie who had been sick twice more._

_We sang silly cheesy songs for a while whilst my Dad and Tom ran around the stage doing silly things and dancing to get the audience going. Once the fun of that was over we ended with Shine a Light, One for the Radio and Memory Lane before leaving the stage sweaty and tired._

_As the cheering got louder Tom walked out to play Love is Easy and we all started to join him. The next song was All About You and my Dad gave me hiss guitar, Tom took the bass, and I ended up doing all of my Dads parts. I have never been more nervous but the crowd sang along with me and it was the best feeling ever._

_Finally we ended with The Heart Never Lies which set everyone off crying. That was the highlight of the show. We said our final goodbyes, Dad Tom and Harry throwing things into the crowd whilst I made a quick exit. As I left the stage I was pulled straight into Dougie's loving embrace and he was whispering into my ear how amazing I was and that he was so proud. That set me off and I just started crying with happiness and relief._

_Conclusion: Tonight was the best night ever!_

* * *

**Dougie's Point of View**

We're back on the tour bus now on our way to the hotel for tonight.

"Lou that was… wow"

"What? Was I that bad Dougie?"

"You know you wasn't bad, especially after that hug I gave you when you first came off stage"

"Yeah, thanks for that Doug, I nearly suffocated"

"Sorry I was just so proud of you and I'm not even your dad"

"Hey I'm extremely proud of you too kiddo, proud Daddy Jones right here. In the morning you need to tell your mum because it's too late now. When did you last call her?"

"We were on Skype earlier on today in the dressing rooms so I will definitely call her tomorrow"

"Alright, I'm just going upstairs chilling with Tom and Harry"

"Okay Dad, I'm staying down here with Dougs"

YES! She is staying with me!

"See you both in a bit; we will be at the hotel in about fifteen minutes"

"Okay Dad"

Maybe I should sing her my song to pass some time. Naa, I am ill and I have decided that I am never going to sing it… EVER!

"How are you feeling now Dougie?"

"I feel a bit better. I don't think I will be sick again but I have a banging headache and I feel really weak. I can't thank you enough for tonight Lou. Everybody loved you, you could be my replacement"

"No one could ever replace Dougie Poynter"

"Aww, thanks Lou"

"No problem. Oh and I have a question for you"

Oh shit.

"Go on"

"Can me and you share a room tonight? I don't like being alone and I need to look after you because you are ill"

"Do you really want to share a room with someone who is ill and has been vomiting all day?"

"Yup, I want to look after you"

"Whatever you say just don't blame me when you get ill from me"

"I don't mind"

"Okay then, me and you are sharing tonight. I hope I'm not sick again because we are staying in a really posh hotel"

"Awesome! If you are well enough in the morning we are going exploring and causing chaos. We haven't done that for a while"

"Hmm I don't know Lou. Can't we just chill, I heard that there is a big pool and a Jacuzzi"

"Oh I do like pools and Jacuzzi's. I have a new bikini as well"

Louise in a bikini, top plan me.

"Cool, pool it is then"

I am all of a sudden feeling much better now thinking about tomorrow. Naughty me…

* * *

**Reviews much appreciated:)**


	12. Confusion

**Chapter twelve Wednesday night as promised. Hope it is okay for you all, happy reading:)**

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

Oh My God. You would not believe what has just happened. Maybe you could believe but you won't be able to guess. Oh my God, guess what just happened. What do I do? Do I tell you what happened? I will have to tell you, it is major. Be prepared, time for me to tell you about the past couple of hours. BE PREPARED! You ready? Starting now, story time…

Me and Dougie woke up at around nine o'clock in the morning, Dougie's arms wrapped around me protectively as usual. He felt better and was willing to eat and then go to the pool. We threw on our sweatpants and vest tops with our hoodies and went down for some breakfast but there was only us two there; everyone else was having a lie in because there is no show tonight. After breakfast which consisted of sausages, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, croissants, cereal, fruit and every kind of juice you can imagine we headed back to our room.

After letting our food go down it was around about ten o'clock so we got ready to go for a swim because the pool opened at ten. I had on my new bikini. It is a deep pink colour with black detail all around. Dougie had on a pair of swim shorts that were the same colour pink as my bikini and we both found it hilarious that we were matching. We both chucked on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over the top of our swimwear and then I grabbed us a couple of towels and some money just in case.

When we got to the pool, once again we were the only two people there so we placed all of our possessions on the loungers and took off our top layers of clothing. I must say that Dougie looked magnificently hot. He has a perfect body and it is nicely tanned. _Anyway,_ Dougie thought it would be funny to pick me up and throw me into the pool. It may have been funny if my bikini top hadn't come undone in the process. Dougie dived into the pool and swam towards me as I was struggling with my top. Luckily for me it was still covering what it needed too but I had no choice other than to ask Dougie to retie it at the back. Slightly embarrassing. He swam behind me and fastened it before spinning me around so we were ridiculously close. There I realised that Dougie looks very hot when he is wet, just saying. It was quite awkward how close we were and I was struggling to cope so I ducked under the water and swam to the other side.

Dougie obviously chased after me and challenged me to a race. Big mistake on his behalf considering I attended a swimming club from the ages of five to fourteen. I beat him by a mile and he was sulking because he lost so he dunked me under the water again. I dragged him under with me though so it didn't really work to his advantage.

After an exciting first ten minutes Dougie thought we should pretend we were little kids again and pretend we were sea animals. He told me that he was a merman and that I was a whale because I look like one. Nice guy. In the end I was a dolphin and he was a merman although I think he would have made a pretty good clownfish!

After playing our silly little game we did forty lengths each for a bit of exercise. Well I did forty lengths, Dougs did about fourteen. When we were done with that we got dried off and went to the changing rooms to shower and get dressed.

We headed to the hotel coffee shop once we were done. We both had a piece of cake each and 'mega hot chocolates,' great for a diabetic girl…

About half an hour of chilling in the café we headed back to our room to put on some normal daytime clothes. We played some music together and Doug sang me a song about forbidden love, it was a beautiful song and I got a bit emotional. By the time we had finished being musical it was half past twelve so we headed back down to the restaurant for some lunch. My dad and Harry were there so we sat together and ate.

Back to now. That was just the background information of the main event. This next part is the interesting part where it all happens. Oooo, excitement!

Me and Dougie were laid down next to each other on the king sized bed in our hotel room just chatting when he thought he would tickle me. It turned into a full blown tickle fight with us both crying with laughter and shouting for mercy. My hair had come out of its bobble and was stuck out madly and my top had ridden up a great deal so my stomach was exposed. Dougie had no top on with only a pair of boxers to cover him up as well as some socks because I hate his feet.

Only when we started to calm down our laughter did I notice that Dougie was lay on top of me. His body pressed firmly against mine but so not to crush me. His hair flopped down and covered part of his face and his perfect blue eyes stared deep into mine. He raised his tattooed arm and tucked my hair behind my ear before smiling down sheepishly at me. I don't know what it was but my view on Dougie suddenly changed right there and then. He looked at me so lovingly and the small hair tucking gesture made my heart soar.

One minute we were laughing and having a tickle war, the next he was lay on top of me with an intense look in his eyes. He looked at my lips as I looked at his and then it just kind of happened. WE KISSED! It wasn't rough or desperate. It was soft, gentle and full of love. My lips began to move against his almost instantly and my arms weaved around his body whilst he lightly brushed his fingers over my exposed stomach. It felt amazing and so right. Things began to get heated and I heard Dougie let out a small moan as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I could definitely _fee_l that it was affecting him if you know what I'm saying.

Dougie's hands caressed my face and his tongue explored my mouth. I would have stayed there all day if I could but we broke apart when Dougie's phone began to ring. Bummer. It was Tom telling us that we had to be down and on the bus in ten minutes. To say that after that it was awkward would be an understatement. We packed our bags in silence and the only words spoken were 'have you got everything Lou?' and I responded by saying 'Yep, let's go.' Great…

Back to now again. I am currently sat at the front of the bus upstairs on my own and everyone else is downstairs having a FIFA competition. Twenty minutes ago I was in a heated embrace with Dougie and now I'm sat alone with only another chair and the outside view as company. This part of the bus is like a secret thinking quiet zone. Two comfy chairs facing forwards so you can see straight outside directly in front so I can see where we are driving. It is cut off from the rest of the bus by a door that locks so I am safe here away from Mr Poynter.

WHY DID I KISS HIM? WHY DID I ENJOY IT? WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

* * *

**_Dougie's Point of View_**

What have I done? I kissed Louise. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Does that mean that she likes me? Oh my God what is happening!

I was just tickling her and then her hair came loose and her stomach was showing. THEN I KISSED HER. Smooth Dougie, you have just ruined a beautiful friendship. We have said eight words to each other since and it has now been an hour. An hour and she has been sat on her own upstairs whilst these three morons have been playing on FIFA.

"You alright Donners?"

"Yeah Harry"

"Right… come with me a minute"

He better not start interrogating me again.

"What's up Dougie?"

"Nothing Harry"

"Yes there is something. You have been sat in the corner for half an hour looking really worried about something. Why aren't you playing FIFA or messing around with Louise. She is sat locked away up there and won't come out, not even for food"

"Yeah well…"

"Wait. What have you done Dougie?"

"Don't tell anyone but I may have kind of kissed Lou in the hotel room before"

"You did not! Did she kiss back?"

"Keep your voice down Harry. If you must know yes she kissed back and she is an _amazing_ kisser but Tom phoned me and that's when it ended. Good job as well because I had such a bad erection and I was only wearing boxers"

"Oh God Doug, too much information. Have you spoken to her since?"

"I asked her if she had everything before we left the hotel room and she said _yes, let's go_. That is it"

"Sorry to break it to you but you are going to have to speak because we are going out for a meal in a bit and you don't want Tom or Danny sensing the awkwardness"

"Do we have to go out?"

"Yep. We are celebrating Lou's performance last night and thanking her for saving our sorry arses when you pulled a sickie"

"So I can't get out of it?"

"Nope. I'm going telling her to get ready now because we will be at the restaurant in about twenty minutes"

"I better get ready as well. Just don't mention anything about this conversation to Lou, pretend it never happened"

"Alright, alright but you better look your best tonight to try and win her over"

"Hey, I always look my best mate"

"Alright Dougs, keep telling yourself that"

"You are an arse Harry"

"You need to be nice to me or I will tell Louise what I know"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Okay, okay I get the point. Just never speak of it again"

"Alright but I'm going to see her now, you'll just have to trust me won't you"

"I suppose I will"

He better not say anything to her. Bigger worries right now anyway, how awkward is tonight going to be? I do want to look good though so I will put on my black skinny jeans because Lou told me that she loves guys in skinny jeans and I will wear one of my Saint Kidd tops. That should do but how should I have my hair. Lou usually decides how I should have my hair depending on what I am wearing. I will just leave it floppy, it makes me look younger. Oops, can't forget my man bracelets, Lou always tells me how much she loves my bracelets.

Time to go; this is going to be horrible.

* * *

Louise looks ridiculously hot tonight. She looks beautiful as always but tonight she has gone for a sexier more mature look, probably on purpose. She has on an electric blue bodycon dress that shows off her perfect slim figure and her never ending legs complete with a pair of black lace wedges. She has also straightened her hair and has some eye makeup on along with some red lipstick. How can one girl who is nine years younger than me have such an effect on me?

"Doug, are you and Lou alright. You two haven't really spoke since we left the hotel and when I started teasing her and moving on to asked her if she has a boyfriend yet she legged it to the toilets"

"Yeah we are both fine Danny. She was probably just embarrassed when you asked about boys"

"Yeah probably. You both just seem quieter than usual Dougs"

"Well we're all tired so…"

"Fair enough. Hey, everyone was going mad on twitter about Louise but her username on twitter is Alexandra with an underscore so no one could find her. It's hilarious because they are all asking who she is and if she is Dougie's girlfriend which is ridiculous right?"

Oh my God he better shut up, why is that ridiculous?

"Guys I'm going getting some air"

"Are you alright Donners?"

"Yeah I just have a bit of a headache"

"Okay but don't be long, the desserts will be here in a minute"

"**'**Kay"

I really don't want to go back in there sat opposite the girl who used to be my best friend but I ruined that by kissing her. How stupid am I? I have ruined our relationship and she probably won't ever speak to me again.

Ouch! Some people should watch where they are walking and-

"Hey Dougs"

Oh my God.

"Lou… I thought you were going to the toilets"

"I did go but I really didn't want to rush back to all that awkwardness between us"

"Yeah I know it's really awkward. I'm sorry for kissing you; I don't know what I was thinking. Should we just pretend it didn't happen and go back to normal?"

"Is that what you want Dougie?"

"Yes if it means that we can go back to normal"

"Alright then, come on because the desserts here look and smell gorgeous"

Typical Louise.

"Always thinking about food aren't you Lou"

"Yup, now come on"

"It's great to be back to normal Jones"

"Indeed it is Poynter"

I can't believe I just told her to pretend the kiss didn't happen. I will never forget it and I can't pretend that it didn't happen. Well played Dougie, nice one.

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

_'I'm sorry for kissing you; I don't know what I was thinking. Should we just pretend it didn't happen and go back to normal?'_

Is he insane? Pretend that kiss didn't happen when it was that good, as if. The thing is that I got this feeling that rushed through my body as soon as our lips touched and I never wanted that feeling to go away. I think I might actually like Dougie. Dougie Poynter as in my best friend, my Godfather, my so called uncle, my brother. What a predicament. One kiss can cause your brain to turn into mush. It's kind of a given though considering I kissed one of the hottest boys living on this planet. Some people may beg to differ but in my opinion he is extremely hot.

Great, so now I have _feelings_ for Dougie, weird.

"Hey you're back, where did you two get to?"

"Long story Tom but I am going to tell you anyway. Right, I was coming back from the toilets when I heard a big splash coming from the men's toilets and then I heard a very girly scream. Obviously it was Dougie with the girly scream so I closed my eyes and ran into the men's toilets like some kind of hero. Turns out Dougie had fallen into the toilet after having a poop and I had to pull him out. I then ran to the bus with him, helped him have a quick was and then he got changed. We had a quick game of monopoly and then strolled back here to eat some delicious pudding"

"Wow, quite a story there Lou. How much of it is true?"

Harry always has to ruin the fun.

"All of it Harry and Dougie can confirm that it is the truth"

"I… can? Oh yes, that's the complete truth. I fell down the toilet although I am not sure if that is even possible"

Smooth Dougs, just like your bum. Oh my God, why did that thought even process.

"And I saved him, once again"

Well saved me.

"That's my little girl"

"Not cool dad, I am all grown up now"

"You certainly look it tonight kiddo; you look just like your mum when she was your age"

"Thanks dad but mum was ridiculously pretty, I on the other hand am not"

It is true; mum was and still is stunning.

"Lou don't put yourself down, you are beautiful"

"Aww thanks Dougie. You are so sweet"

Blush alert.

"Dougie is right kiddo; you are beautiful just like your mum. Lucky her genes were more dominant or whatever it was that gave you her looks. Lucky you don't look like me"

"Aww Danny, I think your hot"

"Thanks Tom, love you babe"

"Love you too Danny"

That is just weird; I think I need to stop this before Dougie and Harry join in.

"Tom don't encourage my dad. You are a married man anyway"

"You cheated on me Tom, you are married?"

"Danny I am so sorry but I love someone else"

"Who? Who could you love more than me?"

"It's Harry, I married Harry"

Oh here we go; Harry has now been brought into it.

"Tom, I have been having an affair with Danny"

Nice one Harry.

"So my dear husband Harry has been sleeping with the man that I have been sleeping with whom goes by the name of Danny"

"Oh my God this is confusing. Tom I thought I loved you but I also love Harry. Harry you are married to Tom yet you have been seeing me. Can we just all be together and have a three way marriage?"

Oh my God, this is just weird. I hope Dougie doesn't join in.

"Umm guys, what about me?"

DOUGIE!

"You can just be with Lou, I'm sure she won't mind"

Oh shit, nice one dad.

"Danny I can't be with Lou"

Charming.

"Why not Dougs, if you don't have Lou you will be single for life"

"But she is nine years younger than me Danny _and_ she is your daughter"

"Ahh well, age is only a number right?"

"I suppose so but this is only a joke right?"

"Well it started off as a joke but I like the idea of us three having a three way marriage"

Oh my dad is messed up.

"Sorry mate, me and Tom are both happily married to our wonderful wives"

"I'll be married soon"

"No way Danny, you kept that a secret didn't you"

"Shut up Thomas, it's supposed to be a secret. Only Lou knows"

Obviously not anymore genius.

"Well I hope it all goes well when you finally do propose. Aww bless, Dougie is going to be last to get married"

I will marry him. No I won't, what am I thinking at all!

"Tom shut up"

"Sorry Dougie. I guess you are just waiting for the right girl am I correct?"

"Yeah you could say that although I am pretty sure I have found her"

What? He thinks he has found the one he wants to marry yet he kissed me before, man slag.

"Are we having any pudding or not guys?"

"Goodness me Lou, we are only having a laugh"

"I know Dad but I have a headache"

That's a lie, I am fine. Just a certain Mr Poynter has fucked it up again.

"Right, let's just get back on the road so we can get to the hotel before it gets dark. Is that alright kiddo?"

"If you lot don't mind"

"Naa, its fine"

"Thanks Tom, sorry for being moody and ruining your fun"

"It's fine Lou, seriously"

"You lot are the best"

Apart from Dougie who is a dick.

* * *

I am such a bad person. I am in the bathroom of the hotel room me and Dougs are sharing and I am listening in on a phone conversation he is having with Harry. I know it is weird that me and Dougie are sharing a room after this morning and the restaurant but Harry insisted that we should share. Awkward. Well he doesn't think it is awkward because he thinks we sorted it all out at the restaurant before but I am a bit confused at how I feel and everything he does is just pissing me off.

"I CAN'T TELL HER"

Oooo, this is getting interesting.

"Harry please don't because I know what I want and I don't need you interfering"

If only I knew what Harry was saying because right now it makes no sense.

"I have realised"

Realised what?

"Yes... No I…. FOR GOD'S SAKE I LOVE HER HARRY"

Wow.

"I realised after this morning… I know… Harry if you tell her I may have to murder you"

He loves someone yet this morning the moron was kissing me. He has messed with my head, with my feelings to then go and tell Harry that he loves someone. Way to go Dougie. I was so bad at kissing him that he has realised he loves someone else. Way to go me. What a pair we are.

"I know I will have to tell her but I can't just say that I love her can I"

Well then.

"Yeah okay just give me time… I know… yeah see you tomorrow mate"

I should flush the chain or something so it isn't obvious I have been listening in. I'll brush my teeth as well.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to sleep now Dougie, night"

"I am to, move up so there is room for me"

"There is another bed right there"

"Lou come on, I thought we were cool now"

You thought wrong.

"We are"

"We obviously aren't cool when you won't let me sleep with you"

"Maybe I want to sleep on my own for a change tonight. Just go and sleep with your girlfriend"

I shouldn't have said that…

"What's that supposed to mean Lou?"

"Umm nothing"

"Louise Alexandra Jones what were you talking about just then?"

"I may have heard you talking to Harry on the phone before and all I heard was _I love her_ so I assumed you were talking about a girlfriend or something"

"You heard that?"

"Only that part"

"Well I don't have a girlfriend so can you just drop it Lou"

"Stop being so grumpy, who do you love?"

I am so nosey!

"It doesn't matter Lou! Just move up so I can fit in the bed"

"Dougie I will let you in if you tell me who you love. I can keep secrets and you know it"

"I trust you but I just can't tell you"

"Why not Dougie"

"Just let me in Lou"

"Fine but I want to know tomorrow"

"Whatever brat"

Oh he did not just call me a brat. Anyway I am tired and arguing with Dougie is hard work. Plus he is hugging me like I am his teddy bear, I can't breathe. I will just pretend to be asleep and when he is asleep I will move into the other bed so I have some personal space. Top plan me! I need a good night's sleep because quite frankly today has been mental. These past few days have been mental to be honest. Dougie vomiting, me performing with my Dad in front of thousands of people because Dougie was ill, going swimming with Dougie, kissing Dougie, arguing with Dougie, realising I have feelings for Dougie. I swear if that boy doesn't get out of my mind I will go insane.

"Lou… Lou are you asleep"

I'm going to stay still.

"I'm guessing you are… night babe, if only you knew"

Knew what? I might ask him, or not. He might say.

"Why is life so complicated. I kissed you and you still haven't realised although I thought you would have done by now, you are supposed to be clever"

HEY!

"Why did you kiss me back? Do you like me as well?"

As well…

"This is so fucked up Lou and I can't believe I am saying this but I actually love you, why can't you see. I always thought that the love thing is cheesy and ridiculous and people are usually instantly like _I_ _love whoever and I have known them for three days_ but I have known you all of your life and liked you for about two years. After this morning I have now realised that you are the one I love. I wish I didn't feel like this because you obviously don't feel the same way but I do and I can't help it. This is the only way for me to feel better, confess all my feelings to you when you are asleep. Man you must be affecting me because I am practically crying with emotions whilst talking to myself. Nice one Dougie you mess of a man. Anyway, night Lou… love you more than you will ever know"

…He loves _me_? Dougie Poynter just said that I am the one he loves. He must have been talking in his sleep about some other random Lou. Another Louise who is his age and probably has beautiful hair and a normal family, a normal life. Oh my God he is actually crying, I can hear him sniffling and can feel tears on my shoulder. I need to hug him. I can't hug him because then he will know I am not asleep. Oh my God, I am not going to sleep tonight after hearing that speech.

He didn't even say like, he said love.

…Wow.

Goodnight indeed.

* * *

"Louise Alexandra get your fat arse out of that bed"

Good morning to you to Dougie.

"Size six clothing tells me that I don't have a fat arse"

"Size six clothing tells me that you are too thin"

I hate it when he tells me that I am too thin.

"I am a healthy weight Dougie"

"Most girls I know are about size twelve or fourteen not bloody six"

"Dougie shut up, I am fine as I am"

"Right whatever. Anyway you need to get dressed we are leaving in half an hour to get to the venue"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER IDIOT"

"Because you kept hitting me and telling me to go away"

"Yeah sorry about that Dougs"

"It's alright, go get washed and dressed and I will bring some breakfast up for you"

"Thanks Dougs, love you"

Oh I should not have said that.

"Yep I'll just go and get that food for you…"

Shit.

"Okay, I'll just go for a shower"

Well done me.

Was I dreaming last night, was I hearing things or something. He can't love _me_ can he? I mean, he is Dougie Poynter for God's sake. What if it was me he was talking about, I like him too so could we _actually _be together. No chance. It is possible. Eugh this is ridiculous.

Enough about Dougie. Newcastle today and then we are travelling up to Glasgow. Me and my dad do amazing Scottish accents but I am better than him. About three weeks ago in school we had a supply teacher and I pretended to be Scottish. He believed me up until he asked where I was from and I couldn't answer.

I am going to get out of the shower now because I hate being wrinkly in the shower. I don't mind if I am in the sea or in a swimming pool but being wrinkly in a shower is weird and disgusting. Anyway, what to wear today. The weather is quite nice today but we will be stuck inside all day. Fun.

"Lou I have some toast for you"

"Coming Doug"

I'll just have to wear my towel so my toast doesn't get cold. Might be a bad idea but I want to see how he reacts.

"I have brought some butter, jam and chocolate spread so you can dec-"

"So I can what?"

He literally just almost choked on his piece of toast.

"Louise go and get dressed"

"Not yet, my toast will go cold"

"Right just eat it and then get dressed, I'm going meeting the lads"

"Okay, can you take my bag down with you? I have picked out my clothes so I will be down in like ten minutes"

"Alright, see you then"

"Bye Dougie"

Maybe he was talking about me last night; I have never seen him want to leave a room as quickly as he did then. Maybe I should speak to him and tell him that I like him as well. Or maybe not.

* * *

"Hey Dougs, do you want to go explore and see how many people have arrived yet?"

Please come, please come, please come.

"Umm, alright Lou"

YES!

"Where we going Jones?"

"To the stage, can we do some pranks or something?"

"Sure thing as long as it doesn't involve me"

"Okay, I have an idea"

"Go on"

"We are going to glue Harry's drum sticks together, de-tune Tom's guitar and unscrew my dad's microphone stand so it keeps sliding down when he is singing"

"Won't that wreck the concert Lou?"

"Naa, you can just tell everyone that me and you were in a prank mood so we did those things for a laugh. They will understand I'm sure"

"Alright, let's do it"

"We need superglue and a screwdriver"

"On it. Let's do this thing Jones"

"Let's Poynter"

* * *

We are just walking and talking now in some random part of this venue. We are the only ones around.

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they realise what we have done Lou"

"I know Dougs, it will be hilarious"

"You have to cover for me if they try to kill me though"

"I will, I don't want you to die. I don't know what I would do without you in my life"

"Lou don't…"

"Why? Dougie I don't know what I have done. One minute we are fine and having a laugh, pulling pranks on the others and then you are all serious and start acting weird. Have I done or said something wrong, please tell me"

"You haven't done anything Lou, I'm sorry okay"

"Please just speak to me Dougie because I hate being like this. If it is about yesterday morning _you_ were the one who kissed me and _you_ were the one who stopped and _you_ were the one who told me to pretend it didn't happen so you cannot blame me for anything"

"I know I kissed you and I know I stopped it and I know that I told you to pretend it didn't happen and I am truly sorry but I have to tell you the truth Lou even if it ruins everything between us. I'm glad I kissed you and I didn't want to stop. I especially regret telling you to pretend it didn't happen because I can't pretend it didn't happen. Lou I don't care anymore if I ruin our relationship but I really like you a lot and more than in the brotherly sisterly way"

Wow he should speak his feelings more often, my heart literally just melted.

"Oh my God Lou I'm sorry but-"

"Please Dougie, just shut up and kiss me"

"Gladly"

I don't know what this is or where it is going, all I know is that I have wanted to kiss him since yesterday morning and he is an amazing kisser.

"Lou, what was that"

Why does he have to speak?

"I don't know what it was Dougie but I have wanted to kiss you again since yesterday and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I think I may have feelings for you in more than a brotherly sisterly way too"

"Are you just saying that?"

"For God's sake Dougie. Do you think I would kiss you and then admit that I have feelings for you if I was lying?"

"Fair enough. Lou can I kiss you again so I don't forget what it is like"

"If you must"

"Don't pretend you don't like it Lou"

"Just come here"

"One sec Lou, where do we stand now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to happen"

"Louise Alexandra Jones, please will you be my girlfriend. I really want to give this a go because I like you a lot and I know nit might be rushed and sudden but-"

"I will gladly be your girlfriend Dougie Lee Poynter. Now will you please just kiss me again before you have to go and get changed?"

"Sure thing. Wow, two minutes ago we were arguing and now you are my girlfriend and we are kissing and stuff"

"Crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. We can't tell people about this though"

"I know but Harry already knows that I like you so he might figure it out. I won't tell anyone though"

"I suppose we should go now before they send out a search party"

"Okay but only if I can hold your hand"

"Dougie Poynter the master of cheese"

"Please Lou"

"Okay, come on"

Could this day get any more perfect?

* * *

**_Dougie's Point of View_**

Could this day get any more perfect? I am touring with my best friends in the whole wide world, have the girl I love and I have just got off stage after performing in front of thousands of people. Living the dream.

I can't believe that I actually told Lou how I feel and she feels the same way. Only trouble is that I love her and she only likes me. It would have been bad to just tell her that I love her straightaway though. What if she has sussed out that I love her because she heard me tell Harry that I love someone yesterday. Maybe she has forgot about that already, hopefully she has.

I think I may be the happiest guy living right now.

"Hey Dougs you seem happy"

"Hey Harry and what makes you say that? It's just because of your reaction when you picked up your drumsticks and they were stuck together"

"That wasn't funny but anyway, you just seem different and more smiley and not because of the pranks you and Lou played on us"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do and oh my God… YOU TOLD LOU DIDN'T YOU!"

"Maybe…"

"What did you say? What did Louise say? What happened? Oh my God Dougie Lee Poynter tell me everything"

"Shut up Harry you sound like a girl. I just told Lou how I felt about her and what the kiss yesterday meant to me and then she told me to shut up and kiss her so I did. She told me she liked me to and then I asked her if she'd be my girlfriend and she said yes but it is a secret and you can't tell anybody"

"Wow Dougs, I am proud of you and very glad you two are together. You will have the cutest kids ever"

"Harry we only started this relationship two hours ago, we aren't planning to have children anytime soon"

"Fair enough, where is Lou anyway?"

"She is downstairs song writing with Danny and Tom. Danny wants her to be in some of our songs on the next album"

"Oh my God she would be amazing _and_ it would mean she would come on our next tour for that album. Lucky you Dougs"

"Harry shut up and please don't tell anyone that we are together"

"Okay I can keep your little secret"

"Thanks man, now go because I can hear Lou coming"

"Alright I know when I am not wanted. I will go and start an x-box marathon off so you and Louise can spend some time together"

"Thanks Haz you cool man"

"Don't push it Dougs, have fun with the Mrs"

"HARRY!"

"I'm going, I'm going"

At least I can trust that Harry can keep this a secret. Good man.

"Hello there Dougie Lee"

"Why hello there Louise Alexandra"

"Your name is so much cooler than mine Dougs"

"Your name is perfect for you although most Louise's are brunette and you are blonde"

"So you wish I was brunette"

"Now you are just putting words into my mouth aren't you. Louise Alexandra Jones you are perfect just the way you are, never change"

"Oh aren't you sweet"

"Like sugar"

"And you are unbelievably cheesy"

"But my breath isn't cheesy or you wouldn't have kissed me four times"

"Hmm, I can't remember if your breath was cheesy though Dougs"

"Do you need a reminder?"

"Maybe I do"

"Come here then beautiful"

"Okay handsome"

"And you said I was the cheesy one"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"On it"

She is a good kisser.

Today has been the best day ever.

* * *

**Happy with the result? Review your opinions!**

**Hannah x**


	13. Matching Pink

Oh the joys of waking Louise Jones up. If she tries to attack me I will simply tell her that I won't kiss her for a week. She can't survive a week without kissing me; she can't even survive an hour without a quick peck.

"Louise…time to get up"

"Dougie go away forever"

And that is why I love her…

"Okay then, I will…"

"NO! It is a morning; I am allowed to be grumpy in a morning because I am a female"

"So is that you telling me that you don't want me to go"

"Never go, I couldn't survive"

"Aww aren't you cute but you still have to get up"

"Why?"

"Because we need to decide what we are doing today, no gig tonight so we have a free day"

"Why do I need to come and decide with you? You are four grown men, I'm sure you can make your own decision"

"If it was up to Harry we would be playing cricket all day, Tom would want to go shopping or something ridiculous like that, your dad would want to play football or watch a film and I would be happy to stay sat on the bus all day with you. I'm sure none of them appeal to you"

"The last one sounds good to me"

"Come on Lou, we can do anything at all and you want to sit on a bus with me"

"Yup"

"Aren't you sweet but I was thinking something more adventurous"

"Right, if you move out of the way I will get up and we can decide on something _adventurous"_

"You're the best Lou"

"Not really but I'll take the compliment"

I really wish I could just tell her how much I love her. We have been together for nearly three weeks now but we haven't really had any time for just us. Hopefully we can spend more time together when the tour is over, we are four weeks in now so only about three weeks left. We are on our way to the hotel in Manchester for the Manchester shows. I swear this has been the best your yet and not only because of me and Lou. It just generally seems better, our performances have been better, we have all got along better than ever, I have a new bass which is better, the bus is better, the fans are better, everything is better.

You know when you use a word over and over and it starts to sound funny and loose its meaning? That has happened right now with the word 'better' because I just used it seven times.

"Well good evening baby Jones"

"Shut up dad it is only ten o'clock in the morning and I am not a baby anymore"

"We all woke up at half seven and you will always be my baby"

"Fair enough but it's your loss then isn't it that you wok up that early"

"Goodness me, well done for waking her up Donners, she seems extra grumpy today"

"Danny she might attack you if you don't shut up"

Just thought I'd warn him because she generally will attack him…

"Right I'm going to the toilet whilst she eats something and then we can decide what you all want to do today"

Danny is such a wimp; he is scared of his own daughter.

"Good decision dad. Tom do we have any party rings or cookies?"

"Louise you can't eat party rings or cookies for your breakfast, you're diabetic"

"You are worse than my dad at times Thomas. I guess I will just have some boring cereal"

"Yes you will but Dougie bought you some rice crispies, your favourite cereal in the world as you put it"

"Oh my God Dougie you are the best"

She really loves rice crispies.

"No problem gorgeous"

Shouldn't have said that because Harry is giving me a look that says 'you are totally in love' and Tom is right there. Well done me.

"Be careful Dougs"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Dougie you know what I mean, you too Lou"

TOM IS IN THE ROOM AND HE IS SAYING THAT.

"What are you three talking about?"

"Oh nothing Tom, just an inside joke about rice crispies"

"Alright Dougs"

Well saved me!

"I'm back and I had a wee"

"Thanks for sharing that with us all Danny"

"No problem Dougie"

That man is so clueless. Louise was born smarter than him, good job she got her brains off her mother.

"Right boys, Louise, we need to decide what we are doing today"

"I feel like getting wet"

"Oh Dougie you naughty boy"

"Shut up Dan"

"What do you mean then Dougie?"

"I don't know Tom, a water park or something"

"That sounds good; I'm up for it if Harry, Dan and Lou are. Is that alright with you Haz?"

"I'm in"

"Good, Danny?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Lou?"

"I'm up for that"

"Water Park it is then, good idea Dougs"

"Why thank you Thomas"

"It's Tom"

"Sorry Thomas"

"Dougie I will punch you"

"DON'T PUNCH HIM"

Wow, smooth Lou.

"Chill out Lou I was only joking"

"Yeah I know but… I umm… well only I am allowed to punch Dougs"

"Fair enough he is all yours"

Yes Tom, I am all hers and she is all mine.

"Dougs is there even a water park round here?"

"Well Tom my friend, there is a well good one in Blackpool that isn't far away from here. It is called sandcastles and I swear it is amazing"

"Sandcastles it is then. We will get to the hotel, get the stuff we need and then we can head over there"

"Sure, we will be at the hotel in ten minutes anyway"

Today is going to be awesome, Louise in a bikini and all wet. Good plan me!

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

Dougie nearly gave us away to Tom before when he called me gorgeous, well done Dougs. He has planned this well, bikinis and swim shorts. He knows that I always end up staring at him when he has no top on so I think he has planned this on purpose. I can't resist a shirtless Dougie and his tattoos all look amazing when he is wet, just saying and it's my personal opinion although many women would agree with me.

"Hello there darling daughter of mine"

"Hello there fabulous father of mine"

"You seem in a good mood today"

"I am in a good mood. I get to spend the day with the coolest dad ever and his three best mates who are also pretty cool"

"Aww, so am I the cool dad"

"The coolest, not many girls have a dad who is in a world famous band and DJ's"

"And is it cool for your dad to be in a band and DJ?"

"Very cool"

"Awesome! Who is the coolest out of the four of us then?"

"Dougie"

"Dougie! Why Dougie?"

How am I supposed to get out of this one? _Oh yeah dad, Dougie is the coolest because I am seeing the boy, he is sweet, funny, caring and he is a good kisser._

"I was joking dad, you are definitely the coolest"

Well saved.

"Right good and I came to tell you that we are going to go out for a meal after swimming, where do you want to go?"

"Nando's"

"Of course you do, Dougie said the same thing"

Nice one Dougs.

"MESSAGE TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE JONES FAMILY, COME ON WE ARE THERE"

Harry.

"COMING HARRY! Come on Jones Junior I think we are here according to big gob"

"I'm coming Jones Senior, time to have some fun"

I really love my dad so much; he is really cool although he is pretty thick at times. I look up to him; the man is my idol although it sounds really cheesy. He is a bit of an idiot for getting my mum pregnant at fourteen but there we go, I don't think they regret having me. I hope they don't anyway.

"Look at us two with our matching swimwear again; I am so going to get some stick off the boys for wearing the same colour pink as you"

"You look good Doug, I'm not complaining about it"

"Why thank you Lou. That rhymed, I love rhyming words"

"How old are you Dougie?"

"Too old for you but that isn't stopping us is it"

"True, we are so bad"

"No you are bad dating someone who is nearly ten years older than you. What do they call the male equivalent of a cougar?"

"I don't know, male cougars maybe. Anyway, age is only a number isn't it?"

"Yes it is so come on beautiful I want to race you down the big double slide"

"You are on and don't call me beautiful"

"Why not Lou, it is the truth because you are beautiful"

"It makes me blush and I am really not"

"You are, end of conversation. Now come on, those slides are waiting"

"Big kid"

"I know I am, now come on Jones"

"I'm coming Poynter"

He should know by now not to challenge me. I always win every challenge he sets apart from the eating challenges. Silly boy!

"This is really high Lou"

"Aww is Dougie scared? You were the one who wanted to come down the biggest slide at this waterpark first"

"Well I didn't know it would be this high did I Jones"

"Dougie, on the way up there was a sign saying _not for the faint hearted _and then there was one saying _if you're scared of heights leave now, you have been warned_"

"Alright smart arse; just hold my hand on the way down. That way you can make me un-scared and we can hold hands without being questioned. Two birds with one stone"

I must say that is quite a good idea. The other day we went shopping and me and Dougs were holding hands. Tom asked us why and we had to say that Harry dared us to hold hands for half an hour. Luckily for us Harry played along and Tom believed everything we said. My dad is completely oblivious it's just Tom who seems a bit suspicious.

"Are you two going down the rapid race together?"

"Yes we are"

"I guess we are"

"Right, first one to the bottom wins and there will be some surprises on the way down"

"Oh God Lou do we have to go down this one?"

"Yep we do, you ate penis in the jungle. I'm sure you can manage a waterslide"

"Right, are you two ready"

"Yes"

"Off you go"

I am so going to beat him, it's on.

* * *

"Lou I have had enough of waterslides now. Can we go in the lazy river and chill out for a bit?"

"Yeah sure Dougs"

If you were wondering, I whooped his sexy arse going down all the race slides so he was sulking. I then took him down some of the big steep ones which he decided were too scary. The funniest thing today was when he went down a kids slide and got stuck halfway; I told him he was a big kid!

"I've had such a good day today Lou"

"Yeah me too"

"I haven't been teased about my pink swimwear either yet"

"Aren't you lucky?"

"Yes I am and not only because I haven't been picked on. I have the girl that I have liked for over a year and I am on tour with that girl and my three best mates. Life is great"

"You have liked me for over a year?"

Shocker.

"Umm… yeah well"

"That's so cute"

"Lou shut up. Anyway how long have you liked me?"

"I don't know, we have always been really close and then I started to think of you as more than a friend and then yeah… you kissed me and then I realised that I had feelings for you"

"I am so glad I kissed you then"

"Mmm, me too"

"I wish I could just hold you right now Jones"

"That would be nice but it's too risky Dougie"

"I know I just wish it wasn't like this. It would be easier if we were closer in age and if me and your dad weren't best mates slash band mates"

"Yeah I know but if that was the case we wouldn't know each other would we?"

"Fair point, in that case I am glad your dad is an idiot and doesn't know how to work a condom or else you wouldn't have been conceived"

That is true…

"Well hello there love birds. Chilling in the lazy river are we?"

"Harry shush, I don't want my dad to hear you"

"Chill out little Jones, your dad and Tom have gone for showers. We have to go in half an hour because the table is booked for half past six and we need to get back and get ready"

"You can't book tables at Nando's Harry"

"I know you can't Lou, we aren't going to Nando's"

Is he being serious?

"WHAT?"

"Come on we always go there, today we are going to some posh place in Manchester"

"Oh how fun. Is it one of those fancy places that gives you about ten knives, forks and spoons?"

"I don't know Lou just stop moaning and go shower so we can get back"

"Hey Harry don't speak to my girlfriend like that"

Aww, cute.

"Sorry Dougs"

"Wow it is weird to say girlfriend"

"It is weird that you two are actually together and that I am keeping it a secret"

"We appreciate it Harry"

"I know Dougs but just go and get showered so we can get going"

"Alright, alright. Goodbye lazy river"

My boyfriend is talking to a lazy river in a waterpark; should I be worried? I will just ignore that and go and get showered before Harry starts moaning again. Posh meal to look forward to… or not. I sound really ungrateful but I am more of a pub grub kind of girl; pie and chips or a burger does the job for me.

* * *

**_Dougie's Point of View_**

"Can I use the bathroom now babe, I need a wee and brush my teeth"

"One second Dougie I am just finishing up now"

"Lou you have been in there for fifteen minutes"

"Dougie I have showered, washed and styled my hair, got dressed and done my makeup in fifteen minutes. You took twenty minutes in the bathroom and you only had a quick wash and then threw on some clothes before spending ages doing your hair so stop moaning"

That's me told.

"Alright I get the point"

"I am coming now anyway, can you get my shoes out whilst I brush my teeth"

"Yeah I suppose so, the black wedges right?"

"You know it"

I know it! I am looking forward tonight because I get to see Lou all dressed up and looking beautiful, I get to chill with the guys and we get to eat fancy food in an expensive place. That's the rock star life!

"You can go in now Doug"

Oh my God she looks _HOT._

"Dougie, stop staring and go use the bathroom"

"Lou you look beautiful and admittedly quite hot"

"Thanks Doug but I don't really"

Why can't she see that she is beautiful?

"When I say you look good I am telling the truth, I never lie"

"Apart from lying about the fact you are seeing a girl nine years younger than you"

"Right okay I get the point but trust me babe, you look stunning"

"Thanks, you look rather handsome yourself"

"Well what can I say…?"

"Arrogant much?"

"You love me really Jones"

"Yes I do Poynter"

WHAT!

"You actually love me?"

"What?"

"You said that you loved me"

"I did?"

"Yes you did. I said _you love me really_ and you replied _yes I do Poynter"_

"Umm… I'm sorry it just kind of came out and I-"

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?"

"Well… Ummm… do you love me?"

"Of course I do Louise; I didn't want to tell you just in case this was just some kind of fling to you. Truth is this could never be just a fling to me, I love you so much and I have wanted to tell you since the day I realised and why did I just say that? I am going to shut up now, sorry"

"Why are you sorry Dougs?"

"Because I told you exactly how I feel and you probably don't feel the same"

"How do you know I don't feel the same? Doug, every day my feelings for you get stronger and stronger. Everything you do makes me love you a little bit more, my heart flutters each time you touch me and when we kiss it feels like fireworks are exploding in the pit of my stomach. Dougie this is love for me and I am scared. I am scared because am in love with my dad's best friend slash band mate who is nearly ten years older than me. You can have any girl in the world yet you stick with me and I don't know why. I thought this was just a bit of fun to you so I never wanted to say anything before but yes Dougie, I love you"

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that Louise"

"Well I have so I guess we both love each other"

"I guess we do, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon because I have thought I have been in love before but that was nothing compared to how I feel towards you"

"Sixteen and in love, wow"

I wonder if she actually does love me because she is only sixteen. I'm not going to think about though; she said that she loves me so she must.

"Yeah, wow. I can't believe I have finally told you how you feel, today has just been amazing"

"I agree, you in just swim shorts for most of the day all wet. Top excuse for me to check you out"

"Oh, so you were checking me out were you?"

"Maybe I was"

"It's alright because I may have been having a peek at your amazing body as well"

"We're even then I suppose. Come on then Poynter, I thought you were using the bathroom"

"I was but you distracted me, come here for a quick kiss even though I haven't brushed my teeth"

"I don't mind your smelly breath; it's not even smelly Dougs so why did you want to brush your teeth"

"I just enjoy doing it but we can discuss the brushing of teeth later once you have kissed me"

"I have lipstick on"

"I don't care, please just a quick peck then"

"If you are going to kiss me do it and do it properly, not just a peck"

"I shall"

Does she think I will refuse the offer to kiss her because she has lipstick on?

"LOU, DONNERS COME ON. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Way to kill the moment Harry.

"WE'RE COMING HAZ! I suppose that is our queue to leave Jones"

"Let's go then my friend and not my boyfriend"

"Let's friend who isn't my girlfriend"

Time to pretend that we are not completely in love, fun.

"Hey Harry"

"Hello Dougs. You two were totally having a heated make out session then weren't you?"

"Nope"

"Okay then Dougie but I can't wait to hear the story as to why you have the same coloured lipstick on as Louise"

Oh shit, we have been rumbled.

"Right okay Harry, am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend who I love very much. Come on look at her, she is super-hot"

If you were wondering, Lou is wearing black leather hot pants with a white lacy vest top and a red blazer over the top. She also has on her black wedges that I got for her. Not forgetting the smoky eyes and red lipstick. Such a stunning human being, her blonde hair is flawless and her long tanned legs are so perfect. She will be the death of me one day.

"Dougie mate, you kind of just said out loud that you love Lou very much"

"I know I did but she knows don't you Lou"

"Yep. We both love each other so we will kiss if we want to"

"Fair enough, who am I to stop you from kissing. Just be careful, your dad has a room key Lou so he could have just come barging in"

"Okay Harry, thanks for the warning"

"It's okay Lou but we really need to go now"

"Alright, let's go boys"

"Yes Miss Jones, or should I say Mrs Poynter"

"Shut up Harry and just come on"

"Coming. Doug man your girlfriend is feisty"

"I know but that's one of the reasons why I love her"

"Cute, I'm glad you're both happy"

"Thanks man but I hope Danny will feel the same when he finds out"

I can only keep my fingers crossed can't I?

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

"I miss Georgia so much. I am pretty deprived of sex right now as well"

Oh my God, kill me now.

"Dad your sixteen year old daughter doesn't want to know about the fact you haven't had sex for four weeks"

"Oh shush kiddo, you're just jealous because you don't have a pretty boyfriend"

Oh if only he knew that I do have a boyfriend and he is the _'prettiest'_ boy living.

"I'm not jealous dad"

"Right, okay, whatever you say"

"Is this father daughter argument over yet because let's face it Danny, Lou always wins these arguments"

That's true Tom.

"Tom it wasn't an argument, Louise is just jealous because we are all in relationships and she is single"

My dad is an idiot.

"Dad, I don't care that you are all in relationships. Dougie is single so we can be lonely together"

"When are you getting a bird then Dougie?"

"Drop it Danny I just want to enjoy the meal and not talk about my love life"

"Come on Dougs, do you like anyone?"

Oh why can't my dad just shut up for once in his life?

"Maybe I do Danny but it doesn't matter so let's just change the subject"

You tell him Dougs.

"Alright man, I was just asking. Whoever you like is a lucky girl"

Yes dad I am a very lucky girl! Anyway, I should probably change the subject.

"What have you got dad?"

"I'm not exactly sure, some sort of fancy steak"

"Nice, do you want to try some of my pasta. It is _amazing_"

"I will but why did you get pasta? I can make that for you any day and we are paying twenty five pounds for it here"

"Taste it and you will understand. It is the best pasta I have ever eaten in my whole entire life"

"Must be good, let me get some"

It is really good food here. Expensive but it is worth it. We are sat at a round table; my dad is sat in between Tom and Harry, I am in between Dougie and Harry so it goes Tom, Dad, Harry, me and then Dougie who is next to Tom also. Was that confusing? Ahh well. Dougie is being naughty, he keeps holding my hand and putting his arm around me trying to be secretive but Harry keeps shaking his head whenever Dougie does it.

"Wow kiddo that is good pasta"

"I know right"

And now I am going to eat it before my dad eats it all.

* * *

"I need my bed so badly"

"Go then Lou you don't have to stay with us"

"Alright Harry, I am going to bed guys"

We are all at the hotel bar because we came after the restaurant. It is now half past eleven and I am pretty tired.

"Dougs you can sleep in my room if you want so you don't wake Lou up when you go up to bed"

"It's alright dad I won't wake up"

"I was gonna head up with Lou now anyway Dan, I'm pretty tired as well"

"Alright Dougs, night guys"

"See you Dad, night Uncles"

It's easier to say night uncles instead of 'night Uncle Tom, night Uncle Harry' if you get what I'm saying.

"Night Lou, night Dougs"

Here I come bed.

"Are you actually tired Dougs?"

"Not really but I wanted to cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend"

"Just cuddle though, I'm only sixteen Dougs"

"I know Lou, I wasn't asking for sex. I haven't even thought about that because just being with you is enough for me"

"Thanks for understanding"

"What can I say, I am such a gentleman"

"Yes you are"

"Serious question now though babe"

Oh God.

"Go on…"

"Don't sound so scared, I was only going to ask if you wanted to take the stairs or the lift"

"Oh you are an idiot. I was worried what you would ask"

"What did you think I was going to ask?"

"Something like _are you a virgin _or a stupid question like _do you watch porn"_

"You are crazy Lou. I would never ask that but now that you mentioned it…"

"You want me to answer the questions?"

"Yup"

"Okay, I'm not a virgin and I don't watch porn"

"You're not a virgin?"

"Nope, remember Ben?"

"I remember Ben, he was fit"

Ben has an amazing body.

"Yes he was and one night after a party I went back to his and it just happened, I think we may have had a drink or two. That was last year, I told mum and she was just like _oh get you growing up, just make sure you use contraception _so she doesn't know I was drunk. I couldn't believe she was so cool about it but she said not to tell dad because he would probably kill Ben and lock me in my room forever"

"Wow, I didn't know"

"Well I don't go round telling people that I have had sex unlike my dad"

"Yeah he always tells me about his sex life"

"It's gross"

"Agreed. Anyway, stairs or lift"

"Lift"

"Lazy Lou"

"Okay then I will race you up the stairs if I am so lazy"

"Nope, the lift is fine"

Who's lazy now?

"Urgh I hate lift music, why can't they play McFly?"

"Dougie that would be weird and I'm sure it would annoy you"

"Yeah it probably would, I actually don't like listening to myself or watching myself"

"I know what we are doing backstage at tomorrow's gig then"

"What Louise?"

"We are going to watch videos of you and listen to you singing as well"

"Oh my God Lou I hate you"

"Hurtful much, I thought you loved me"

"I do Lou and I'm not even joking. I really am in love with you and I have fallen hard and fast"

I still can't believe he feels this way, why me when he can have anyone in the whole entire world?

"I love this softer side of you Dougs"

"Well I'm not always like this so don't get used to it"

"I'll just enjoy it when you do go all soppy on me"

"Come on Jones, our bed is calling for us"

"I'm coming Poynter but you have the door key anyway"

"I know I do and now the door is open so get in, get changed and then we can go to bed"

"I know how to get ready for bed Dougie, where are your tops though, I want to wear one"

"Why do you want to wear my tees for bed when you have your own nightwear?"

Dougie Poynter the man of many questions.

"_Because_ they are soft and smell like you"

"Your clothes are soft and I will be asleep at the side of you so you can smell the real me"

"Please can I have one of you shirts Dougie?"

"I suppose you can"

"I love you Dougs and not only because of the fact you're letting me wear your top"

"I love you too Lou. Man that is weird to finally say that"

"I know but I'm glad we can"

"Same now come and get in bed with me so we can be close"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

"This is amazing, just lying here and being close with no worries in the world"

"But we do have worries Dougie; the fact that we are together and the only person that knows is Harry. We will have to tell people one day"

"I know Lou, one day but not today or tomorrow. When the tour is over and things start to settle down again"

"Right"

"Come on Lou, it will all be okay"

"I hope so"

"Just sleep and enjoy the present moment"

"Night Dougs"

"Night Lou"

I don't know what I would do without this boy.


	14. Good Show

**Whoa, sorry for taking so long to update but this is a ****_super_**** long chapter, over 8,000 words so please forgive me...**

* * *

"Doug… Donners wake up"

It's too early and I am too tired.

"Dougie get up now"

Oh how my girlfriend mithers me.

"Dougie Lee Poynter get out of this bed right now or you can't perform tonight"

I am up, she is bloody feisty!

"I'm out of this bed, don't hurt me"

"I won't hurt you but you need to get ready because you have got a big day today and you have overslept"

"What time is it Lou?"

"Half nine"

Oh my God, I was supposed to wake up at half eight so we could all meet and get sorted. Tonight we are performing at Wembley Arena for the final night of the tour. I am sooooo excited; it is going to be _awesome! _Georgia, Izzy and Giovanna are coming down to cheer us on and some of our family members are coming down as well. One big happy family!

"Come on then, get your sexy arse out of bed and get ready quickly, we were supposed to meet the others for breakfast ten minutes ago"

Oh, so I have a sexy arse!

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner Lou?"

"Because you looked peaceful and you are really cute when you are asleep"

"Were you watching me sleep Jones?"

"So what if I was Poynter, am I not allowed to look at my sleeping boyfriend?"

"No, no it's fine. Watch me as much as you like"

"I will, now go and get ready before Tom comes up and drags us down there"

I can imagine Tom dragging us out of our room and to the lift before chucking us in and kicking our arses!

"I'm just gonna throw on some jeans and a tee because I can't be bothered having a shower yet, do I smell?"

"Naa you smell fine Dougie just go before we get murdered"

"Okay but where are we going? Tom's room?"

"Nope, hotel restaurant for breakfast and a quick run over today's timetable and any questions can be answered whilst we are there"

"All righty then"

It's a good job Lou is here to keep me in check, top girlfriend. This tour has been amazing having her here not only because she is mine now; we are still just like best mates so she still helps me prank the boys and she messes around and explores with me still but we add a few kisses every now and again. It's great!

"Oh look who has finally decided to join us"

"Morning Tom, to be fair Lou only just woke me up"

"Yes Dougie, that's because I sent her to. She was actually down here with us on time unlike you"

"Sorry, I went to bed late"

"No excuse Dougs, come on and get some food so we can sort out what we are doing today"

"Alright, chill out man"

"I'm chilled, just a bit nervous as well as excited. Wembley is a huge gig mate"

"Yeah I know, sorry for being late"

"No worries Dougs, Danny was late as well"

"I was about thirty seconds late Tom and it's not like it was some official meeting. It's just us four and Lou"

Ha, Danny there on his man period.

"Right okay I get the point, just get some food Dougs and let's get sorted"

"Yes sir"

You don't want to wind up Tom when he is nervous. He doesn't get nervous much so when he is it must be a pretty big deal which today is. Best get cracking then… fun.

"Right then, what is todays plan Mr Fletcher?"

"Well Mr Judd firstly we need to actually get washed and dressed…"

Tom there stating the obvious.

"…and then we will drive to the venue, sound check, practice, meet the ladies, practice some more and then perform"

"Tom, can I just say something"

"Sure Dougs"

"What was the point in this little meeting, it is the same as any other day when we are performing but we don't usually practice in between"

"Goodness me Dougie, this is _Wembley _we are talking about. The last show of the tour, the biggest venue we have played this tour, the show were all the critics will be reviewing us. It needs lots of preparation and we need to be our best"

Wow, someone has their knickers in a twist.

"Tom, all we need to do is be ourselves and play a bitchingly good show, as usual"

"What do you mean Dougie?"

"I mean what is the point in wasting a day practicing when we can play all the songs with our eyes closed. Our job is to play music and entertain our fans and we do that by being ourselves. When we mess up we can joke about it and it makes the fans laugh, we just mess around on stage dancing and telling random rude and pointless stories. That is one of the reasons the fans love us"

"I know Dougs but we still need to play well"

"TOM! We always play to the best of our ability and you know we do because we always _want_ to play our best and we are all perfectionists. We can practice but no matter what, tonight will be amazing and we just need to enjoy it"

"Wow Dougs I have to say that was a truly magnificent and emotional speech. I understand that I may be overreacting but you know what I am like when I get nervous"

"Yeah I know man. Anyway, let's go and get sorted"

I am quite proud of my little speech there. I think Danny and Harry liked it as well to be honest considering they are sat there with big grins on their faces. Let's go and get sorted for the best night of the tour – WEMBLEY BABY!

* * *

_"You can go now boys. Everything is set up and sorted"_

Thank God, I can't be arsed with sound check at all today. I just want to chill out and then perform.

"Dougie, Dougie, Dougie, Dougie, Dougie"

All I wanted was some peace and quiet and now I am being mithered by Danny, fun.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny! What's up?"

"Come with me"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry and I want food. Tom and Harry aren't hungry and Lou is phoning her mates, you are the only person left who always wants food and will come with me"

"Oh gee, I feel so loved. You only want to spend time with me so you have an eating buddy"

"Naa come on Dougs, you know I love you"

"I love you too Danny, let's go and get some food then"

"THANK YOU MR POYNTER! That is why you are one of my best friends"

"Really? I am one of your best mates because I go and eat with you?"

"I'm joking man. You're my best friend because you are just you"

"Aww, don't go all soppy on me Dan"

"I'm sorry Donners but I can't help it, I love you too much"

Oh my God, someone save me now!

"Hello father, hey Dougs"

Louise, my saviour.

"Hello Louise, please go and eat some food with your dad because he is going all soft and soppy on me"

"I'm not hungry Dougs mate. You two can bond over a jacket potato in the canteen"

"Lou please come with me then so I survive, your dad is mad"

"Dougie I am right here you know"

"I know, that's the point Daniel"

"Charming, I will go and eat by myself or find Neil or someone else"

"Alright then mate, me and Lou are going exploring and seeing if there is anyone outside yet"

"There are people camping but have fun anyway you two, be back here by two so we can meet up with the ladies in our lives"

"Alright Dan, come on Lou"

"Coming Dougs, see you dad"

Alone time, WUHEY!

"So Dougie my friend, what would you like to do?"

"Well Louise my friend, I would like to give you a big hug and tell you that I love you"

"Aw cute, let's go and find a nice spot for hugging"

"Let's"

And hopefully kissing!

"Lou do you know that on Tuesday your mum and dad are going on holiday"

"Yep I know, only three days until they leave"

"Do you know where you are staying whilst they are away for fourteen whole days?"

"No I don't but I thought that maybe Auntie Vic was going to come down and stay with me"

"Well the other night before we went on stage in Portsmouthyour dad was saying how Vicky is going away those same two weeks with some of her mates so he didn't know what to do with you. He was going to cancel the holiday or try to get you a ticket as well but someone stepped in to save him and his holiday"

"And who might that someone be?"

"Maybe it was your wonderful Uncle Dougie"

"Eugh, Uncle Dougie is so uncool… _however_ I have a boyfriend who is called Dougie, I could stay at his because he is really cool and really hot"

"Right well that is sorted, you can stay with your boyfriend Dougie, you better go and tell Uncle Dougie that he has those weeks free again"

"Wait Dougs, are you being serious? I am staying with you for two full entire weeks"

"Indeed you are beautiful. I told your dad that you could stay at mine because I'm not doing anything anyway and he was just like _cool, she will love to spend some time with her uncle Dougs_ so that sorted it. Tom and Harry offered to have you as well for some of the days so I could have a rest but I told them that I would be fine and that you will be doing your own thing anyway"

"Dougie I love you and you are a genius"

That's what I like to hear!

"Are you excited then about coming to stay with Uncle Dougs"

"I am indeed. Can I stay in my room?"

"Sure thing, you know that you can go wherever you want"

Lou has her own room in my house because she very often stays the night and she didn't like the spare room how it was. When she was eleven she decided that it needed decorating so I left her in charge. Her being a girl she decided on having one wall red and the other three white so me and Harry spent a full day painting just for her. We put down wooden laminate flooring and a big fluffy white rug as well.

Then I took her out to a few furniture stores and she decided on some white shiny modern furniture consisting of a huge bookcase, a CD rack, a dresser with a mirror and draws and a long chest of draws. Lou then decided that she likes spots so we bought a red and white spotty quilt cover with matching pillows and curtains. I also bought her some round mirrors that are scattered along the longest white wall and a funky red and white fluffy spotty beanbag. She has two guitars in there on wall brackets and a small piano next to her white desk where she can do homework.

To be honest she might as well move in to my house because she even has her own wardrobe type of room. It is next to her bedroom and is like a walk in wardrobe that has loads of clothes, shoes and accessories in so she is always sorted. A lot of the time she ends up wearing my clothes and my 'man bracelets' as she calls them because when she is round at mine we just slob around all day and do nothing except eat, watch telly and play music. That's the celebrity lifestyle…

"Dougs, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go baby?"

"Explore and go under cover"

"Well let's go and explore to find a disguise to go under cover"

"Top plan Dougie, come on down here first"

Before concerts me and Lou like to dress up in disguise and then go outside to see how many fans are there waiting and what they are doing. I bet there will be people there now even though the show is only in eight hours!

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

* * *

I am currently stood in the long line of people waiting to watch myself and the other boys on stage. I am wearing a big red trench coat that covers my sleeve tattoo and a fake moustache along with a black wig so no one has recognised me even though I have had a few funny looks because I look ridiculous. Lou is just wearing a brown bob wig so no one can recognise her long golden curly hair from when she performed with us. We keep pushing in to the queue so we can get closer to the front and Lou nearly got into a bitch fight with one girl so I almost gave away our cover. There are so many people here already and some even slept overnight because they are in sleeping bags and little tents.

"Lou can we go and speak to people and like… interview them or something like people off the radio stations do. We can get changed so we look like typical radio people because I'm sure interviewers don't look like we do now"

"Doug, I wish we could because it would be funny but my dad said that we had to be back by two and it is two now"

"Alright then gorgeous, we can get back in by walking to the front then we shout for Peter who mans the doors and then take off our disguises so he can see it is us before he quickly lets us in so we don't get attacked"

"Isn't taking off our disguises a bit risky Dougie? Can't we just go back in through the back doors?"

"Naa the back way is boring and we should be fine as long as Peter is there and recognises us quickly"

"I'm trusting you Doug"

"So you should do Lou, now come on so we can get back to see your momma"

I hope this works, to the front of the queue we go!

"Excuse me ladies, we need to get in"

"No way, get to the back. Me and my friend have been sleeping out here all night hence the reason we are at the front of the queue"

Wow, feisty but dedicated fans.

"If I told you who I was and you keep quiet then will you let me through?"

"Who are you then Mr Moustache?"

I will just show her my tattoo and take off the moustache.

"Can you guess if I show you my arm and take off this moustache?"

"So you have copied off Dougie's sleeve tattoo, nice one weirdo"

She didn't just call me a weirdo did she, loyal fan…

"Oh for God's sake it's a full sleeve that can't even be copied, look at my ankles as well then… and my foot!"

"They are all the same as Dougie's to be honest…"

"That's because I am Dougie, the real one. And this here is my friend who performed with us in Reading. Please just believe me because we really need to get in"

"Alright I am trusting you Mr Moustache…"

"Thank you so much, tweet me later so I can say thank you properly"

"Oh my God, you really are Dougie Poynter and I have just been a complete bitch to you both"

"No worries miss… umm… what's your name?"

"Amy, I'm Amy and my friend Leah has just gone to get some more food"

"Well Amy, I hope you and Leah have a good time tonight. I'll give you a shout out during the show and after the show if you stay behind for ten minutes I will send someone to come and get you so we can have pictures and stuff because you must be a big fan to sleep out here overnight"

"I really am a huge fan and I am sorry for doubting you. Are you sure I can meet you after the show?"

"Don't worry about it and it is fine about later. Tonight is the last night of the tour anyway so we aren't in a rush to get off"

"Thank you so much and I really am sorry. And you're Louise right? You were amazing when you performed in Reading. I saw some clips on twitter and YouTube"

That's my girl.

"Thank you Amy see you later, come on Dougs before my d- before Danny shouts at us both"

She nearly blew it then about Danny being her Dad.

"I'm coming, I just hope that Peter is there to get the door"

Please be there Big Pete!

"PETER, IT'S ME AND LOU! LET US IN"

"WHO IS IT?"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WON'T YOU!"

"I CAN'T OPEN THE DOORS IN CASE ANYONE GETS IN"

People will look if I keep shouting at a door, I shall whisper now!

"For God's sake Pete, it is me and Lou just open up man"

"Is that you Dougie?"

Finally he realises.

"It is indeed big man. Just let me in before Danny kills me and Lou"

"Alright, alright but be quick getting in"

Thank the Lord.

"We will be"

FINALLY!

"Come on you two get in, what were you doing out there?"

"We went undercover didn't we Lou"

"Yes we did Dougs but we need to be back quickly. Which way is quickest Pete"

"I would go through those doors and down to the stage; the crew are down there so they can help you up and take you backstage"

"Thanks big man"

"No problem Dougie"

Now it's time to run so we aren't _too_ late!

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

"MUM!"

"Aww Louise come here baby girl"

Oh my God I have missed my mum so much! I thought we would get chance to see her but I have been spending too much time with the boys so it has been impossible to get down to London. I did get chance to visit some relatives from both my mums side and my dad's side who live up north when we were up there; my parents are northern lasses through and through so we go up to Manchester, Bolton, Wigan way quite a lot!

"Mum I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too baby. Have they been looking after you? How have your bloods been? Have you been fed properly? Have you been well?"

"Mum please chill out I am fine. They have looked after my well, my bloods have been fine although I have had a few lows, I have done nothing but eat with Dougie but I have burnt it off exercising with Harry and all in all I am well! How about you dearest mother"

"I have been well, just a little bit lost without you and your dad. To be honest the house was strangely quiet. I am used to you and your dad playing instruments and singing really loud or the TV on full blast or one of the boys just walking into the house whenever they want to"

"Aww, I bet you haven't had a headache for a while then have you"

"Nope! Apart from when me Gi and Izzy went out one night for a meal and we had a little bit too much to drink. I was a bit hung-over in the morning!"

"Oooo naughty momma"

"I know, I know. Don't tell your dad"

"Ha-ha, I won't say anything. Have you seen dad yet?"

"Nope, just you so far"

"Come on then, I want to see Gi and Iz"

"Charming, what's wrong with your mum?"

"There is nothing wrong with you at all. You are like _the_ coolest mum _ever!"_

"And why is that my wonderful daughter?"

"Because you are young, you are a model, you are beautiful, you have an amazing fashion sense, you are like a best friend to me and you are always there for me no matter what"

"Aww I'm touched baby girl"

"But I'm not your baby girl anymore mum, I am sixteen!"

"I know but as I always say, you will always be my baby"

"Cute"

"Well it is true. I just wish I was older when you were born so I could provide for you better and be there for you through all of your life"

"Are you serious mum? I have an amazing life, we have lived in a house with four floors since I was five and you and dad brought me up perfectly fine since I was born with a little help from my grandparents but you were always there for me and you still are. I have turned out fine haven't I?"

"Yes you have darling, you are perfect and I love you so much. I bet you will be an amazing parent one day Lou"

With Dougie's babies of course! Why am I even thinking that far ahead? Oh my God, stop it now brain.

"Right well come on mum, let's go and see the others. Big night tonight for the boys!"

"Indeed it is, come on so I can see my sexy baby daddy"

Soon to be husband… Hopefully!

"Please don't call dad sexy"

"But he is sexy and that is one of the many reasons I love him"

Cute!

"Just come on mum, you are like a love struck teenager at the moment"

"Shush! You will understand one day how it feels to be in love"

I generally already do even though I am only sixteen. People say that you don't know what love is at this age but I have told guys I love them just for the sake of it and not meant it. When I say it to Dougie I really do mean it, I love him even though he is slightly forbidden and out of bounds!

* * *

Me and the boys are reminiscing over tour memories with mum, Giovanna and Izzy.

"…and when Harry and Lou went in the sea for that dare in just their underwear, that was bloody hilarious wasn't it, Dan"

Thanks for that Tom, the man who actually promised to keep that a secret. Playing truth or dare with four men is not a good idea…

"Tom you promised to never speak about it again and dad you can stop laughing about it because it isn't funny at all. Tell them Harry"

"I agree with Lou, it wasn't funny at all for us two"

"Danny I can't believe you allowed our daughter to go into the freezing cold sea in just her underwear"

"I'm sorry Georgia babe but a dare is a dare"

That is true but it wasn't a very nice one for me and Harry to do.

"Well as long as she is alright…"

"Mum I am fine, now can we please move on to the next story because every story has been about me embarrassing myself so far"

"Dougie are you alright? You haven't spoken much since me, Gi and Izzy arrived"

"I'm fine Georgia. I guess I am just nervous about tonight"

"You will be fine… you will all be amazing actually boys"

"Thanks Georgia… Lou can you come with me a minute, we need to get that book we left in the storage room before"

Book in the storage room? What is Dougie even talking about?

"What book Dougs?"

"You know… _the book_"

Oh, he just wants me to come with him! Silly me!

"Oh yes, _the book._ Can we go and get it dad?"

"If you must, us lot are just catching up and gossiping anyway"

"Thanks, see you all in a bit. Come on Donners"

And we are finally away again. I really am pleased to see the ladies but all the stories being told are about embarrassing things I have done throughout the tour and I feel really stupid. Dougs keeps giving me weak but comforting smiles to reassure me that they are only messing and joking around.

"Dougie Lee you are a genius"

"And why might that be Louise Alexandra?"

"Because you came up with a reason for us to escape"

"Well I couldn't stay sat in there whilst Tom and Gi were snuggled up and Haz and Izzy were talking and kissing and shit. To make things better your mum and dad kept on eating each other's faces and all I wanted to do was pull you onto my lap, wrap my arms around you and just hold you close"

"I would have loved that too Dougs. We could have pretended that is was just a joke and that we were mocking them lot"

"We could have done that but Tom is already suspicious and whenever we get too close Harry always glares at us to make us separate"

"I know Dougs but I don't like being all secretive around everyone, it's hard"

"Soon baby, soon and then we will be able to be together all the time"

"No one will ever accept us though will they?"

"Lou they will have to accept us won't they because I am not giving up on us… ever"

"Cute"

"I love you Lou, now get into this store room and let me kiss you… please"

Thought he'd never ask.

"Because you said please I… mmffphm"

Just kiss me then Dougie!

This feeling is amazing. The way I feel when our lips meet and then when his tongue slips into my mouth, it never gets old. He tastes like Dougie. The feeling of him so close drives me insane; his body heat radiating onto me. When his arms wrap around my waist my stomach begins to get that tingly feeling and at that point I never fail to let out small moans of pleasure…

"LOUISE! DOUGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Thanks for ruining the romantic moment in the store room Thomas.

"Eugh, his timing couldn't be worse. WE ARE IN THE STORE ROOM MATE"

"ALRIGHT, COME BACK SOON BECAUSE WE ARE ALL GOING TO GO OUT FOR SOME LUNCH"

"WE'RE ARE COMING NOW THOMAS, TWO MINUTES"

"ALRIGHT DONNERS"

Finally he has gone.

"Man that was a close one Dougie"

"I know, it's a good job Tom didn't just come barging in, he would have had a bit of a surprise"

"Ah well, come on"

"Yay, let's get some food"

"That is all you ever think about Poynter isn't it"

"Wrong Louise. I think about food _and_ you Jones get it right"

"Whoa, sorry mate"

"It's cool dude"

"Let's go then lad"

"Kay bro"

"Why are we so cool?"

"I'm not sure Louise darling, I'm not sure!"

It is normal for us to talk to each other like this.

"Now get out of the room sexy before Tom or my dad come back to moan"

"Oh I am sexy am I Lou?"

"Total sex God"

"Likewise"

"Get out of the room"

"Geez I'm going, I'm going! Race you back Jones"

"You are so childish but I _will_ beat you"

He really should know by now.

"It's on beautiful"

"Get going then sexy"

It's on…

* * *

**_Dougie's Point of View_**

We went to Pizza Hut for lunch. I love pizza and so does Lou so we persuaded everyone else to go there instead of some expensive Italian restaurant. I may have lots of money, hell I am practically rich, but I don't like spending my money on posh expensive food! There is nothing wrong with a freshly made pizza and the ones from Pizza Hut aren't too greasy so it's all good.

Me and my darling Louise shared a giant pizza. We had half meat feast and the other half vegetarian but none of us are vegetarians so we asked for a bit of meat on the vegetarian side. I suppose that defeats the point of a vegetarian pizza but we wanted a bit of healthiness from the veg!

_Anyway, _we are back now and nervous as hell. Sat backstage trying to entertain ourselves with anything we can find.

"Should we have a bit of a jamming session before we go on to calm our nerves, you too Lou"

RHYME!

"Ha _too Lou, _that is so funny"

"Wow Dougie, how old are you?"

Lou should know how old I am…

"Nearly twenty six I will have you know Louise"

"Right, you are nearly twenty six and you still find rhyming words hilarious"

I really do love rhyming words!

"I do. Now get a guitar little Louise and start singing with that beautiful voice of yours"

She really does have a beautiful voice.

"DAD! Where is my guitar?"

Like he would know…

"It is in that room where Tommy and Fletch are. I'll go get it though"

I'll let him off, he does know!

"Thanks daddy Jones, where are mum Gi and Izzy"

"They just left to get something but they didn't say what"

"Okay, where is Harry"

"He went to the shops or something, I don't know! Now do you want me to go and get your bloody guitar or not?"

"Sorry dad, I do want my guitar"

"Right, let me go"

I see what Lou is doing here, making sure everyone is out so she can be with just me. Clever girl! Only Tom left now to get rid of, hmmm…

"Hey Dougs, Lou, I am just going back to the bus to get my video camera. I thought we could record us doing a song and put it up on YouTube or something. I'll only be ten minutes so tell Danny to think of a song that we can all do"

HE IS GOING AND WE DIDN'T EVEN NEED A PLAN!

"Alright Tom, see you in ten"

"See you Dougs"

Ten minutes of freedom because Fletch will start talking to Dan and when Fletch gets talking you can't shut him up!

"Just me and you then Mr Pointer"

"Just me and you Miss Jones… or Miss Horsley… or Miss Horsley-Jones. Wow I have just confused myself"

"You really are a weirdo"

"Am I a weirdo with five colours in my hair? That was funny wasn't it Lou‽"

"Not really Dougs"

"Come on. Admit that it was a little bit funny"

"Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny but just a little bit"

"Ha, I am a funny person"

"Wow, you really are mad aren't you Dougie"

"I am not mad, just madly in love with you"

"Cheesy… but I love you too although I don't know why"

"Bitch please I am fabulous! You love me because I am beautiful"

"Well that is a factor of my love for you but other reasons are that you are caring, loving, friendly, a good laugh, understanding and as you said, you are beautiful and really hot"

"Isn't that nice, I love you for all those reasons too Lou"

"So you're saying that I am hot"

She is _pretty_ hot!

"Indeed I am saying that you are hot Louise darling. Now please come and sit next to me"

"Because you said please I will"

"So if I say _please will you kiss me_ will you?"

"I suppose I will have to because you asked so nicely"

"Cool"

I am really good with these plans and schemes aren't I? Well done me! I just hope we don't get disturbed again…

* * *

"That was awesome guys, I will upload that to YouTube later or tomorrow"

We have just recorded three songs together in our dressing room backstage. We did Bubblewrap, No Worries and That's the Truth. Lou was in them all as well so we had Lou and Danny on guitar, me on my bass, Tom on the piano that is in the room and Haz on his cajón. To be honest it sounded awesome!

Me and Lou had about ten minutes to ourselves before when everyone was out but we heard Danny coming back so we had to fix ourselves quickly because it was getting pretty heated. He didn't suspect anything though even though I had no top on. I didn't have my top on because before we started with the kissing Lou was looking at my tattoo so I took it off so she could see better.

"We are on in three hours but me and Giovanna are going out for a bit"

"Alright Tom, see you later"

"See you Dougie"

Oh shit only three hours!

"Donners. Me, Georgia and Lou are going out for a bit as well for a family catch up"

"Alright Danny mate, see you later"

Just me Harry and Izzy now.

"Harry honey I am just going making a few quick phone calls, is that alright"

"That's fine Izzy, take as long as you need"

Now it's just me and Harry and I think we can all guess what he is going to be talking about can't we‽

"So Dougs, how's your love life going"

"Very well Harry"

"I'm surprised no one has figured out what is going on between you and Lou yet because you two are always going off together and wanting to sit together and things like that. I think Tom is starting to get suspicious"

"Tom almost caught us today and so did Danny but I'm willing to risk it for Lou, I love her so much Harry. Also mate it doesn't make much of a difference that me and Lou are always together because even when we weren't seeing each other we were always together weren't we"

"Fair enough but I can see how happy you both are with each other and I don't want you to be caught and then not be allowed to be together. I am only looking out for the two of you"

"I know Haz but if we are caught, we are caught. There isn't much you me or Lou can do about it is there? I do appreciate that you want us to be happy but we are and we are quite happy sneaking around for the time being"

"Alright Doug, just be careful okay?"

"Alright mate, I will be"

"That's my little Dougie, all grown up with a girlfriend"

"Shush you, I'm not fourteen"

"You act like you are fourteen sometimes"

"I do not"

"There we go, that response was something a fourteen year old would say"

That was quite a childish response on my behalf…

"Alright, alright I get the point but it is nearly my birthday"

"So it is young Dougie Lee"

"I am not young and don't call me Dougie Lee "

"Why not, you let Lou call you that"

"Yes because we have always addressed each other with our first and middle names and sometimes with our surnames as well so it is alright when Lou does it. When you call me Dougie Lee I feel like I am about to be told off"

"Fair enough Dougs, chill out"

"I'm chilled man"

"Good, now can I ask more questions about you and Lou?"

Nosey bugger.

"Not really Harry but you're going to anyway aren't you"

"Yep now first question, have you two ever kissed?"

Is he stupid?

"Of course we have kissed you moron"

"Whoa okay then. Question two, is Louise a good kisser?"

"Hmm, she is amazing"

"Right then, are you attracted to her?"

"Well let's put it this way Harry, when she is around I have a permanent erection"

"Eww, too much information man. Question four, do you love her?"

"Mate you know I do, more than anything in the world. I would do anything for her, anything at all"

"Bless you getting all emotional and lovey-dovey. Next question is, have you gone further than kissing"

"Yes Harry we have had sex because we have so much privacy on the tour bus"

Obviously sarcastic.

"Alright fair enough, stupid question"

"Have you stopped quizzing me yet then about my forbidden girlfriend because it is getting a bit boring now"

"Oooo Dougie who is your forbidden girlfriend?"

Oh shit, Izzy is back.

"Hey Izzy, what are you on about _a forbidden girlfriend_?"

"I just heard you say _have you stopped quizzing me yet then about my forbidden girlfriend _to Harry, don't deny it Dougs because I heard you"

I have been rumbled.

"Alright so maybe I did say that but it doesn't matter now does it"

"It does matter Dougie, I want to know who this girlfriend of yours is and why she is forbidden"

"Dougie just give her some clues, she won't guess who it is anyway"

Is Harry a complete idiot; of course she will guess.

"Alright then. Well she is forbidden because for one she is nearly ten years younger than me and another reason is-"

"It's Louise isn't it?"

Wow, that was fast guessing from one clue.

"Well her name _is_ Louise but-"

"Is her name Louise Alexandra Jones by any chance?"

Busted.

"Seriously Izzy, how did you guess?"

"I mean I haven't seen you lot since you left for tour but over these past few hours I have noticed how you look at Lou. Whenever she smiles you smile, whenever she talks or laughs your eyes sparkle with happiness. Every now and again I see a gentle touch exchanged between the two of you. You look so besotted by her Dougs"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well it is to me but Danny probably won't notice"

"Oh my God, please don't tell anyone Izzy. You and Harry are the only people that know, I can't have anyone else finding out"

"Don't worry Dougie, you can trust me but I really think you should probably tell Tom, Gi, Danny and Georgia because soon enough they will figure it out. It will be better for everyone if you were to honestly tell them in person"

"I know Izzy but honestly… I am scared and so is Louise. We love each other and care about each other and if we can't be together it would be horrible"

"I understand Dougs but don't worry. You don't need to tell anybody yet, just wait until everything has settled back down after the tour and wait for the right time"

"Okay and thanks for understanding Izzy. You too Harry, I really appreciate having a bit of support and I'm sure Lou does as well"

"So you really do love her don't you Dougs? I can tell by how you look at her and how she looks at you"

"I really do love her Iz. I can't believe that I am making it so obvious"

"Well if you love someone you can't help but show it"

"Well I need to hide it for now"

"Just forget about it for now and stop worrying. Just enjoy tonight's gig and then you have two weeks of looking after Lou when Danny and Georgia go away. Remember that ten minutes ago you were playing and singing one of your own songs called No Worries so take your own advice"

"Alright, I have no worries and tonight is going to be bitchingly awesome"

"That's the spirit Dougie"

We've got no worries in the world…

* * *

"Showtime boys, come on now or you will be late"

Wuhu, Wembley baby! I don't think Tommy wants us to be late either.

"Let's play a bitchingly good show as Dougie would say?"

That's true Danny, I do say that a lot!

"Hey guys, do you think we could get Lou to come on during the show to sing a few songs. Even if it's just me and her like a fatherly daughterly sing song"

"I think we could fit that in Dan, she could come on and sing Nowhere Left To Run with us, then Lies and instead of me and you doing I'll Be OK just you and her can do it for you fatherly daughterly sing song"

"Sounds good, thanks Tom but don't tell her. She is going out front with Georgia and watching from the crowd so I will just shout her up on stage. I was also wondering if I could make an announcement tonight if that's alright"

"And what announcement might this be Danny?"

"Well me and Georgia spoke to Lou today about revealing who she is. It is getting really difficult these days to keep her hidden and out of the spotlight. More and more people are asking questions about who she is and I just want her to be my daughter who I can go out and spend time with"

"If you really want people to know who she is then go for it mate, tonight is the perfect opportunity. How are you going to go about it?"

"Well I will just say _up next, my daughter is going to join us to sing a few songs_ and Lou will be all shocked and then she will come up and I will just be like _welcome my daughter Louise Alexandra Jones to the stage_ and then it is done. Secret out!"

"Right, that's sorted then although I don't know how well it will go. Does she know that you are going to get her up on stage?"

"Nope, she just thinks that I will make a statement to the papers or something but it is better just to do it tonight"

"Alright then but she might kick your arse Dan"

"I'll risk it"

Oh my God. If Danny tells people who Lou is then they will be all over her and they might figure out that we are seeing each other. Or if they know who she is and _then_ people find out about me and Lou they will be like _oh my God, Dougie Poynter is seeing Danny Jones' daughter_. Wow. This is messed up. Hmm.

"DOUGS, come on man stop zoning out. We are going on now"

"Oh right, I'm coming Harry"

Let's do this thing.

* * *

_**Louise's Point of View**_

_"…so good you've got to abuse it, so fast that sometimes…"_

Wow, my Dad is so talented. And so are my Uncles. And so is my boyfriend! Me and my mum are on the front row rocking out but Giovanna and Izzy stayed backstage because it is apparently safer. We are right in the middle so we are in front of my Dad who keeps pulling faces at me. Dougie keeps looking over at me and winking and I feel myself blush every time; good job it is dark and he can't see me properly.

_"…am I too much for you? 'cause you're too much for me. Still wanna be and I still wanna be corrupted!"_

WOOOO, that's my boys! That probably sounds weird because they are all older than me so they aren't really my boys; they are technically their own men... Anyhow I still feel proud when they are up on stage performing like daft buggers.

"Louise I think you better listen carefully now"

"Why mum?"

"Just listen to your dad"

What is going on at all?

"Right, a few weeks back a young lady called Louise performed on stage with us in Reading when young Dougs over there was vomiting everywhere. Ever since that night people have been quizzing us four as to whom she actually is. Firstly no she isn't Dougie's girlfriend…"

Hmm but I am though…

"…secondly, she is not someone we have signed to our label and thirdly she isn't a fan who we let perform with us. Now Louise is here tonight with her mum and you could say that I know them both very well. In fact all four of us know them very well. I am going to get Lou up with us so Pete could you assist her up?"

Oh my God no. I swear I am currently giving my dad the biggest evils _ever._

"Don't look so annoyed Lou, get up please. Tonight is the night"

What?

"Come here and get your guitar"

"_You have my guitar, dad what are you playing at?" _I whisper to him.

"_Shut up a minute and listen please. _Right everybody, say hello to Lou and Lou you say hello to all these wonderful galaxy defenders"

"Hey guys, I am sorry that I am here disturbing the concert but I honestly have no idea what is going on right now"

"Well I thought you could do a few songs with us. Neil please can you bring out Lou's microphone and stand"

"Alright, what song are we doing?"

"I thought that you could help us do Nowhere Left to Run and then Lies"

"Alright then, what bits am I doing?"

"You can do my guitar bits and sing Tom's bits"

"Are you sure?"

"Go for it Lou… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

* * *

"GIVE IT UP FOR LOUISE!"

That was freaking amazing; I'm here playing Wembley Arena with my Dad. Awesome!

"Now me and Lou have a little secret that we would like to share with you all"

"Do we?"

"Yes we do so you shush a minute and let me talk"

Whoa I am nervous now. Oh my God he doesn't know about me and Dougie does he?

"Right so as I pointed out before, a lot of people have been asking who Lou is and I think it is time to finally tell the truth"

OH GOD NO!

"Please don't"

"Lou we have to. Just relax and I will talk. Right, now that I have stopped her from moaning I suppose we have something to tell you. I am really nervous about telling people so please don't react badly or judge me, I have no regrets about what I am about to tell you. Actually, before I go any further can I ask my beautiful lady to come up as well?"

Wow this is really happening; everyone is going to know who I am. Oh no, some of my schoolmates are here as well I remember them telling me.

"Right, this is Georgia as I am sure you already know. We have been together since we were twelve believe it or not and we are still going strong because we love each other so much, cheesy I know but it's true! Anyway I think me and Georgia have someone to introduce you to…"

Oh here we go…

"We want you all to meet our daughter… Louise Alexandra Jones"

Shocker. Literally… everyone looks shocked.

"Louise was born when we were only fourteen but we love her so much, always have done and always will do. She is our everything and life would be hell without her. When she was little I was just joining the band and I just wanted her life to be normal and simple. It isn't fair for a baby to constantly be in the spotlight. At school she has always been known as Alexandra Horsley so no one knew who she was. I am actually surprised that we managed to keep her hidden for so long without anyone noticing that she is my daughter. That is all I have to say for now but don't hate Louise for anything, she is just a normal teenage girl. Now if you don't mind, my lovely lady is going to go backstage whilst me and my beautiful daughter sing you one more song. It is called Bubblewrap and I hope you enjoy our fatherly-daughterly sing-song"

Wow, that is it. I can no longer be Alexandra Horsley because let's face it, this is going to be in all the magazines tomorrow and all over the internet. So now I guess I am just Louise Jones, daughter of McFly's Danny Jones and Former Miss England Georgia Horsley. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing…

* * *

"Doug, Amy and Leah are here to see you, Dad, Tom and Haz"

"Oh right, go bring them in here because I am too tired to move. We are all too tired to move!"

"Okay you lazy arses"

I wonder what Amy and Leah will think about my Dad's little revelation from tonight. Oh and guess what is trending on Twitter? The hash tag 'DannyJonesHasADaughter' and even Tom used it in a tweet. I am going to hide in our house forever so no one ever sees me.

"Hello you two, if you come with me I will take you backstage to see the boys. They are too lazy to move off the sofas in there!"

"Hey Louise, I can't believe that Danny Jones is your Dad"

"It's not that big of a deal really Amy, he's just my Dad"

"Your Dad is the coolest guy on the planet"

"I don't know about that but my boyfriend is the coolest boyfriend on the planet"

WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT‽

"Who is your boyfriend? Is he famous?"

"Naa you don't know him but he is really cool and pretty hot"

"Nice one, how old are you then?"

"I am sixteen years old"

"No way, me and Leah are sixteen too!"

"Cool! We are here now anyway so be prepared because they are all pretty mental and weird"

"It's fine, you should be telling them to be prepared though because me and Amy are pretty mad too!"

"You two are mad, come on in. You two should fit in just fine with this lot!"

Time for our little private meet and greet. All I want is my bed!

* * *

**Thank's for reading:)**


	15. Away and Alone

"Louise Jones get your lazy arse out of bed now"

"Dad just give me five more minutes, it is only four in the morning"

"Yes, I can tell the time but me and your mum need to be at the airport in less than an hour so come on. It is a fine Tuesday morning to wake up early"

"Fine I am up but get out of my room so I can get changed"

"You don't have time to get changed kiddo"

"WHAT! I can't go round to Dougie's in my pink dinosaur onesie. He will tease me for life"

Yes I own a pink dinosaur onesies, don't judge me.

"No he won't, just come down and get in the car"

"Oh my God this is ridiculous. Why couldn't you be normal man and book a flight at a time that is actually during the day?"

"I prefer early flights, _very_ early flights"

"What goes on in your mind at all?"

"I'm not quite sure… Anyway stop changing the subject and get down and into the car now, your mother is waiting"

"Yes Mr Jones"

"Thank you Miss Jones, don't forget you house key just in case you need to come back for anything"

"I put it in one of my bags"

"Good girl, now go"

"I'm going, I'm going"

Right, as you may have guessed it is currently four o'clock in the morning and my lovely father has just woke me up. I am moaning about it because I'm not really a morning person but inside I am squealing with excitement because I get to spend two full weeks with Dougie! We dropped off all of my stuff yesterday so I just have my bag today with bits of important things in like my phone and other things.

As you also probably know it is Tuesday morning and we only got home really late on Sunday after the tour ended so everyone is still pretty tired; everyone being Dad, Dougs, Harry, Tom and me.

"How come I'm not coming on holiday with you two?"

"Because we need some grownup time, your mother and I are having a nice romantic break without our moaning daughter"

"You love me really, that's what you told the world on stage on Sunday"

"You know I love you, I was just teasing kiddo. We will really miss you but I'm sure you will have fun with good old Uncle Dougie"

Oh I know that I will have lots of fun with _Uncle_ Dougie!

"Yeah I suppose so Dad, it should be good just slobbing around with him"

"Louise you can't eat junk food and watch television and films all day for two weeks so make sure you and Dougie actually do something productive and physical"

Productive and physical. Now anyone with a dirty mind will be thinking along the same lines of me…

"I'm sure we will do something physical Mum so don't worry. Even if Dougie won't go out, Harry will probably go for a run with me or something"

"Alright then Lou, we are here now anyway so you go knock whilst me and your dad just grab your last bag"

"Okay"

I know that Dougie is going to take the piss out of my onesie but he has a green dinosaur one as well so we can match! Knowing Dougs he will probably still be in bed because he forgot that I was coming so early and he didn't set his alarm.

"Good morning my little pink dinosaur"

Spoke too soon, he is already at the door and I haven't even knocked yet!

"Good morning to you to Mr _I'm only wearing boxers_. Do you know how tempted I am to run at you and kiss you right now?"

"I know I'm so hard to resist, you can give me a hug though can't you"

"I suppose that would be okay"

"Come here then"

I love Dougie hugs. I love how Dougie smells. I love how Dougie feels. I love how gentle Dougie is. I love Dougie.

"Dougs I love you"

"I love you too Lou but the romantic moment will have to wait because your mum and dad are now proceeding up the drive"

"Oi Poynter, get some clothes on if you are going to be looking after my daughter for the next two weeks"

"Sorry Georgia, I'm going back to bed though once you have left so there was no point in getting dressed really"

"Mum leave him alone, it's not like I'm going to be looking. Dad always walks around the house in just boxers in the morning"

I'm good with Dougie only wearing boxers. After all it is his house…

"Well it's different with your dad because he is your dad"

"Alright mother, I'm sorry for speaking"

"Just get in Lou before your mum and dad kill you. Dan are you and Georgia coming in a minute?"

"Sorry mate we can't, we have to be at the airport and we are already running late because miss lazy Jones wouldn't get up"

"Sorry dad"

"It's fine but we have to go so goodbye kiddo. Be good and don't just sit around doing nothing for two weeks"

"Alright bye guys, call me when you land"

"Okay baby girl, see you and thanks Donners, we really do owe you one"

"It's no problem Dan, we are cool. Just go and have fun in paradise"

"We're going, bye Lou, see you Dougs"

"Bye dad, have fun and good luck"

For the proposal that is. He showed me the ring yesterday and it is gorgeous. Simple but gorgeous all the same and it is just mums style.

"Just me and you now then_ uncle Dougie"_

"I suppose it is then Louise. I'm going back to bed for a bit, you can join me if you like or would you prefer to go in your own room"

"Your room but only if it's alright with you"

"I would like nothing more, come on then my little dinosaur"

"I'm coming"

Time for a nice sleep in Dougie's bed, top life!

* * *

"Stupid bloody toaster"

Waking up to the sound of Dougie shouting at the toaster because he has burnt his toast is the best thing ever and quite hilarious. I suppose I should let him know that I am up. I might get dressed first though.

In Dougie's house I have my own bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and a walk in wardrobe because I spend a lot of time here. Dougie lives on his own in a house with the same layout as my house so he has lots of spare rooms.

Once I have had a wash I will just put on one of my tees and a pair of grey sweatpants because I doubt we will be doing anything today. Dougie is one of the laziest people on this planet that I know. I also know that he won't be cooking these next couple of weeks; we will be living off ready meals, takeaways and beans on toast!

I might try and do some cooking and baking but I may end up burning the house down. At school in food tech I managed to make bread explode and I almost cut my finger off with a peeler. I'm not very good at food tech to say the least but I'm not as bad as my dad; when he was in high school he once put jelly in the oven. WHO PUTS _JELLY_ IN THE _OVEN_‽ Only Danny Jones could do something like that.

Anyway I better go and see what Dougs is up to.

Oh shit he isn't wearing any clothes still, just boxers! Good morning to me.

"Good morning handsome, what's the time"

"Good morning to you too beautiful it is half past nine"

"Cool, when did you get up"

"I woke up at eight but then I was watching you sleep for like half an hour before coming down and making some toast"

"Yeah I heard you shouting at the toaster and why were you watching me sleep?"

"Because you look really cute and innocent when you sleep and I was shouting at the toaster because it burnt my toast and I was angry but you weren't supposed to her me, did I wake you?"

"You did but it's fine, I needed to get up anyway"

"Well I see you're not wearing you dinosaur onesie anymore"

"Yeah I just got washed and dressed. I see you're not wearing any clothes full stop"

"Hey I have boxers on beautiful"

"Yes, and I can see when you are in the mood"

"What do you… oh… I'm just… sorry about that. I will go and umm… get dressed or something"

"It's cool just go and sort yourself out or do what you need to do whilst I make myself some breakfast"

"Umm… okay"

Wow that must have been awkward for him. I really don't have a problem with him having an erection but apparently he does! Bless him; I have never seen him look so embarrassed.

Anyway I wonder what he has in for breakfast. Probably nothing knowing him. Right in the fridge we have; milk, eggs, some yoghurt, butter, a bit of chicken, some vegetables and cheese. I could have a cheese omelette. But first the cupboards; biscuits, no cereal, bit of bread, jam and some crisps. Wow he doesn't have much in. I will just have some toast. I can't have jam on my toast because I am diabetic so I will just have to have butter, how exciting. At least I can make toast without burning it and I don't shout at toasters unlike some people.

Right, once Doug is dressed we seriously need to go shopping.

"I'm back! Sorry about that Lou if I made you feel awkward or anything but I am sorted now and dressed"

"Dougie it's fine, you're a male, it's going to happen isn't it?"

"Fair enough but maybe now I won't walk around in just boxers when you are around"

"Why not when I'm around, I don't mind you being practically naked"

"But it is you who puts me in these awkward situations"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Lou, let's just say I get a tad excited when you are around"

"Oh right…"

So I give Dougie erections, hmm, how do you react to that without sounding really awkward?

"Anyway let's change the subject from your anatomy. We need to go shopping later Donners"

"Why, I hate shopping"

"Dougie you have no food in apart from the basics"

"Okay, we can go shopping but not yet. I just want to catch up with you for a while"

"We had a catch up yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…"

"Okay I get the point but I like speaking to you, is that a crime?"

"Nope, talk away"

"I shall talk away. How is life as Danny Jones' daughter?"

"I don't know, I haven't properly been out of the house since we got home on Sunday. I'm too scared but I know I will have to face the music soon"

"I don't know what you are scared of baby. No one has any reason to dislike you"

"But everyone will be like _Danny Jones' teenage mistake_ and I am his teenage mistake aren't I? They were both fourteen when I was born and let's face it; I _was_ a mistake wasn't I?"

"Louise Alexandra Jones shut up now! Your mum and dad love you more than anything in the world. If you were their mistake then they would have had you aborted or adopted or something but you get the point, if they didn't want you they wouldn't have had you. People won't care about what you have to say because it is your dad who needs to speak up to the press and properly explain, not you. It is your parents that everyone will want to speak to. But even though you were born when your famous parents were only fourteen everyone will love you because you are funny, talented and let's face it, you are stunning"

Whoa! What a speech. Dougie is getting quite good at these inspiring, emotive speeches isn't he?

"Well I generally don't know what to say after that Dougs"

"Don't say anything, just trust me in what I say because it is the truth"

"Thanks Dougie you always know what to say"

"It's my job to make my girlfriend happy"

"Well on the brighter side of this father daughter mess at least I was trending on twitter"

"Oh yes, hash tag Danny Jones has a daughter. I tweeted that as well"

"Did you?"

"Yep, look on twitter and check"

"On it"

It shouldn't be hard to get to because he never tweets. Oh here it is!

_What do you all think #DannyJonesHasADaughter? She is cool so be nice:-) #MyBestFriend_

"I'm cool am I? And I am your best friend?"

"Yes you're cool and you are my best friend which is another reason I love you so much. We are in a relationship but we aren't awkward or different now, we still act like idiots around each other and are still like best mates"

"We are still as mad and idiotic as ever"

"That is true although you're not an idiot. You are like one of the cleverest people in your year at school aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a proper nerd"

"There is nothing wrong with being a nerd. They always end up being pretty and having good jobs"

"I know, I know. I have nothing against nerds because without them we wouldn't have the internet or phones"

"Exactly. Anyway speaking of school, when are you back?"

"I am supposed to be starting back next Wednesday but I really don't want to although I do miss my mates. I am scared about people's opinions and how they will react to my parents being super famous"

"Fuck them all. Let them think what they want and don't let it get you down"

"Top advice there Dougs"

"Well what can I say; I am a good advice giverer"

Is giverer even a real word?

"Yes Dougie, you are a good advice giverer"

"Anyway I was thinking-"

"Dougie Poynter… actually _thinking?"_

"Oh shut up. _Anyway_ as I said I was thinking that there has been a pretty big response about you being Danny Jones' daughter so can you imagine what it will be like if and when people find out about us?"

"It will be horrible. Everyone will be calling me a slag and you a paedophile and then everyone will hate us and that means they will hate McFly so then everyone will try to kill us and then the world will end because we have all died"

Wow, I got _slightly_ carried away there.

"Lou I'm sure that won't happen. We could just never tell anyone and then when I'm, like, seventy and McFly are too old to do gigs me and you could move to Jamaica and get married and then start our lives as Mr and Mrs Poynter"

"Now that was more insane then my theory of us being hated and killed"

"It was but it could happen"

"Oh so we are getting married now are we? …when you are seventy and I will be sixty... and we are going to live in Jamaica?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Indeed that is a wow my darling Louise"

"Right, let's just pretend we never started talking about this and let's just go and get some shopping done"

"Alrighty"

"I'm just going getting changed Dougs, start to make a list so we get at least some of the things we need and not just crap"

"Yes Miss Jones. Oh and put on some black washed out skinnies and a Saint Kidd tee so we can match. Black converse as well"

"Yes Mr Poynter. Oh and can I steal some of your bracelets? They smell like you"

"Yes Miss Jones although that sounds slightly weird"

"Sorry Mr Poynter. I am going to stop calling you Mr Poynter now because if anyone could hear us right now they would quite possibly put us in a mental hospital"

"Fair point Lou, now go and get changed so we can get this bloody food shopping out of the way"

"Alright, chill your beans"

"_Chill your beans?_ What the fuck does that even mean Lou?"

"It just means chill out, Chloe always says it"

"Well your friends are weird"

"I know but I love them"

"Not as much as you love me though, right?"

"True"

"Good. Kiss me?"

"Nope, I need to get changed so we can _get this bloody food shopping out of the way _as you put it"

"Meanie, I will get you for that later"

"That's cool with me Dougs"

Why would I even tell Dougie freaking Poynter that I don't want to kiss him? I must be mad but there are chores to be done so I therefore need to change out of my scruffs! Food shopping. Shopping for food. Fun… NOT!

* * *

"Dougie people are starting to look, can we just go and pay already"

"Louise just ignore them, we're not going yet. Tonight we are having a proper movie night so we need some suitable munch to, yano, munch on"

"I feel really uncomfortable though Doug"

"You'll have to get used to this. Your dad and I, your wonderful boyfriend, are both in a band so you are bound to get some attention"

"Shh, don't mention the boyfriend girlfriend thing"

"Lou no one is listening, stop worrying"

"Alright, alright but hurry up and get the last bits"

"Okay, chill out"

I cannot chill out when people are looking at me and Dougie. We are only shopping in a local supermarket, not singing a song or dancing around. I really wish my Dad hadn't told the world that he has a daughter. I don't mind attention from people at school but when strangers start staring at me it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Lou we can go now, just act normal and pretend that I'm not Dougie. Call me Steve"

"Steve?"

"Yes Steve. I will go over there with the shopping trolley and then you can shout _Steve come on_ and everybody will be like _oh it's not Dougie it's some weirdo called Steve"_

"You can see your sleeve tattoo, slight giveaway"

"Oh shit yeah. Forget that plan then, we'll just pay and go"

"Right then Dougs, you can start putting things on the conveyor belt and I will start bagging"

"We really are like a married couple already aren't we, going food shopping and then having designated jobs"

"I suppose you could say that but stop distracting me and get putting on"

"I'm doing it man"

"I'm a lady"

"Step back"

"Soz bro"

"Oooo, are we doing chav talk now?"

"Nope, no chav talk. You brought it on Dougs"

"Well my apologies Louise"

"Apology accepted although I don't even know what we are talking about now"

"Me neither, let's just get home quick so we can relax"

"Top plan"

We better be watching a good film and not some random shit that Dougie likes although we aren't too bad at agreeing on films to watch. He has some good 'munch' though; Popcorn, fudge, sweets, crisps, marshmallows, fizzy drink, milkshakes, pizza, chips and any other unhealthy food he could find! I so need to do some exercise after eating all of this or I will end up getting ridiculously fat.

* * *

"What are we watching Doug?"

"I was thinking _Fast and Furious_ _six_ even though it is a bit random. I haven't had chance to watch it yet since I bought it"

"Yeah sounds good, I wanted to watch it anyway. Dad was supposed to be taking me but we never got chance"

"Well that was easy wasn't it? Right do we have everything, food, drink and blankets?"

"Check, check and check. You put it in whilst I go to the loo"

"HA! Lou is going to the loo"

"Wow, just… wow"

And on that note I shall go to the toilet. Dougie really does have the mental age of a three year old. Our children better have my brains and not Dougie's. Wait why am I thinking about kids already‽ We have only been together for about two months and the most we have done is kiss; I'm only sixteen as well! If I did get pregnant at sixteen my Mum and Dad couldn't really call me because they were fourteen when I was born, it would be a bit hypocritical. I do want kids though, about two, three or maybe four; I think I want a boy first and then a girl so the girl has an older brother to protect her. All my children will have really cool and funky names as well and with a Dad like Dougie they will be ridiculously hot slash beautiful.

All I was doing was going to the toilet and now I am thinking about future children with Dougie bloody Poynter. Dougie will be a great Dad one day though; he is so fun, caring, loving and very protective over the people he cares about.

I'm going to stop these thoughts now and forget the past two minutes. I'm just going to go and watch a film with my boyfriend. No babies. Just films and boyfriend.

"Hey, did you have a nice visit to the toilet?"

"Experience of my life"

"Why do you look all flustered Lou? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine Dougs, don't worry about me"

"But that's the thing Lou. I do worry about you… a lot"

"But I'm fine so there is no need to worry"

"Alright, I'm trusting you babe"

"Good, now let's watch this film"

"Alrighty then, come and snuggle up with me my darling Louise and let's eat until we are fat"

"Sounds good Doug but we will need to do some serious exercise to burn this off"

"Indeed we will but let's worry about that later"

* * *

"Well I don't suppose we need to go for a run now do we Lou?"

"Nope, definitely not Dougs"

"Can we just stay here for the rest of the day?"

"I would definitely like that"

Now you may be asking 'why don't they need to go for a run' and I suppose I shall tell you what has been going on.

It started off halfway through the movie when Dougie started going on about the double meaning of the title Fast and Furious. He was going on about the car side of it and the fighting side of it and then moved on to the sexual meaning. He was telling me how he used to do it fast and furious when he was younger but for ages he has had no sex life at all; nice to know Dougs.

After all that awkward sex talk from Dougs we carried on watching the film for a bit. Ten minutes later I was underneath him on the living room couch as he kissed me all over. As he worked on my neck his hands began to draw patterns on my exposed stomach. We were in the middle of a very passionate kiss and before I knew what was happening Dougie had effortlessly lifted me and was carrying me towards his bedroom. I felt myself being placed down on the bed and Dougie crawled on top of me before our lips reconnected.

"You do know where this is going don't you Lou" he asked me when he broke off for air.

"Yes I do and I don't want it to stop" was my simple reply.

After I said that it really didn't stop. Our clothing was quickly removed and launched across the room without a second thought. I felt really self-conscious with my lack of attire but Dougie kept whispering things into my ear about me being beautiful, perfect and sexy making me feel better about myself. I hadn't fully registered what was happening until Dougie held up a condom asking me once again if this was what I wanted. How could I say no to him?

You may have guessed what went on after that. It wasn't fast and furious, it wasn't a rough quick thing; it was pure love making no matter how cliché it may sound. The way Dougie looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. The way he was gentle and took time to worship every inch of my body. I felt special and loved; not like that time with Benlast year because that was just some drunken shag that meant nothing.

So yeah, that's what has happened in the past couple of hours. We have had a pretty eventful day and it is only four o'clock in the afternoon. I arrived at Dougie's at around ten past four this morning and we have already slept, shopped, gossiped, watched a film, ate loads of food and had sex. And I thought these two weeks were going to consist of us sitting in doing nothing all day every day; how wrong was I!

"Lou"

"Yes Dougs"

"Are you alright"

"Couldn't be better, why?"

"Well a couple of weeks ago when we were walking up to our room from the bar I remember you saying that you didn't want sex because you are only sixteen and I was wondering if you regretted what we just did then"

"Dougie Lee Poynter trust me when I say this. I do not regret sleeping with you at all, I love you so much and I felt it in what we were doing. It wasn't just a quick shag whilst my parents were out, it was love"

"Well if this is love then love is easy"

"You did not just quote one of your own songs did you? Way to kill the romantic moment I was trying to create with my little speech"

"Sorry Lou, I was just trying to convince myself that love is easy because in our case love really isn't easy is it"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Well-"

"One sec Dougs, is this going to be a speech?"

"Yes it probably will end up being a speech but it will be good so listen and take in every word I say"

"Right, go one then"

"Well… I mean I have watched you grow up since you were about two and you have always been like my little sister as well as my best friend. Now the little sister thing has gone and you are my girlfriend and best friend. To anyone else that must be weird, it should be weird to us but it isn't, it's so right and how can something be so wrong if it feel so right. Your Mum and Dad will want to kill me; they have trusted me to look after you since you were little. Whenever they had to go out I was always the first person they would ask to look after you. Over the years I have seen you grow into a beautiful, talented, clever, witty and sexy as hell young woman and each day I saw you grow up it made me like you a little bit more. But one day I realised that it wasn't normal to think of you as more than a sister so I tried not to look at you as that mature young woman and I tried to keep you as young innocent Louise who liked to play hide and seek with her Uncle Dougie. The more I did that, the more I realised how much I liked you until one day it hit me. I loved you. I confided in Harry and he supported me. Then we kissed by mistake because I let my feelings take over and we were awkward for a while until we both admitted how we felt. Now we have ended up secretly seeing each other behind everyone's backs and the only people that know are Harry and Izzy. We have just more or less made love even though it sounds incredibly cliché and we are lay here together, in my bed, naked, and I have to admit that I am scared. I'm scared about how much I love you. I'm scared of people finding out. I'm scared of people's reactions. But most of all, more than anything else, I am scared of losing you Lou. I love you so much and I have just told you exactly how I feel so excuse my crying"

WOW. I was not expecting that.

"It's fine that you're crying, I'm crying too Dougs"

"We are a right pair aren't we. One minute we are basking in post sex bliss and the next we are pouring are hearts out and blubbering like idiots"

"I know, right weirdo's. But you know what Dougs, fuck them all, fuck everyone else's opinions because they can't change how we feel can they"

"I like how you think Lou. Fuck them all should be our new life motto"

"I agree"

"Well now that all that soppy stuff is out of the way are you up for round two because I already have an aching boner that is causing me a great deal of trouble"

"I can feel it Dougs but I think I can fix it for you"

"Well aren't you a nice girl"

"Indeed I am"

"Round two then, pass me a condom"

"Here you go"

"Thank you darling, safety first you know"

"Yes okay, safety first bla bla bla"

"Oh it's on now"

"This game might _be on_ but that condom isn't"

"Oh shush I'm putting it on now"

"Good"

I suppose it's time for round two then… do not disturb!

* * *

**Reviews appreciated c:**


	16. Tell Me

**Not to sure about this chapter but I couldn't not post it!**

**Also, the guest who reviewed about my writing style I just wanted to say that the way I write is mainly to get across the characters thoughts and feelings instead of what the characters are doing and the setting; Hope that is sorted, sorry if you don't like it! c:**

* * *

"How's the holiday going then?"

_"It's going great kiddo. This first week has gone so quickly"_

"Have you asked Mum the big question yet?"

_"Nope, I'm going to do it tonight actually. Lou I'm so nervous. What if she says no?"_

"Dad she isn't going to say no. Anyway, how are you going to ask her?"

_"Well there is a nice restaurant on the sea front just next to the resort where we are staying so I am going to take her there for a meal. After that I was going to take her on the beach to watch the sun set and then when there is no one around I will ask her then"_

"Oh that is so cute. Who knew you could be so romantic"

_"Oh shush you, I can be very romantic when I want to be"_

"Right, okay then"

_"Cheeky bitch, anyway enough about me and your Mum, how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine Dad"

_"Is Donners looking after you properly?"_

"Yes Dad, he is capable of looking after a sixteen year old. He has been looking after me since I was little"

_"I know but I still worry about you. Have you been eating proper food and keeping active"_

Oh if only he knew!

"Yes Dad, we had salad for lunch today and I have been exercising daily"

He probably doesn't want to know what kind of exercise but it is exercise nonetheless!

_"Good girl, are you sorted for school tomorrow"_

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that. Do I really have to go?"

_"Yes you do Louise, you have exams coming up and I told Mr Melding that you would be back in tomorrow"_

"Eugh, I can't face that place again"

_"You only have three weeks left in school and then it's the summer holidays so I'm sure you can cope"_

"You are so mean"

_"I didn't write the law"_

"Fair point. Right Dad I'm going now because Dougs is shouting me. Love you and good luck for tonight even though you don't need it. Don't mess it up"

_"Alright I'll try not to mess it up. Love you too and tell Doug I said hi"_

"Okay, see you next week"

_"Yep, have fun in school tomorrow"_

"You are an arse at times"

_"Charming"_

"Goodbye Father, I'm gone"

Glad somebody's having fun in the sun. I _really_ don't want to go back to school tomorrow but I haven't seen the girls for about two months; I miss them to be honest.

"LOU COME IN HERE NOW!"

"I'M COMING MAN, ONE SEC!"

That man is so impatient.

"What's up Dougs?"

"There is someone on the phone for you. Mr Melding or something like that"

"Oh yeah, that's my head of year from school"

"Don't leave him waiting then beautiful. I'm going to go and make us some dinner, is chilli and rice alright?"

"Yeah sure Dougs, I shouldn't be long"

"It's cool Lou"

Two phone calls in the space of ten minutes; what does Mr Melding even want at all? I suppose I will find out now…

"Hello"

_"Hello there, it's Mr Melding. Are you Louise now then and not Alexandra?"_

"Yes sir, my name is Louise and my middle name is Alexandra"

_"And your surname is Jones, right"_

"Yes. I am Louise Alexandra Jones"

_"Right now that that is covered I just wanted to tell you to come straight to my office tomorrow morning. I want to speak to you before school starts so try and get in really early"_

"Alright sir, do I need anything"

_"Well you are staying with Mr Poynter aren't you?"_

"Yes sir"

_"Well could he come along to so I can speak to the both of you and he can pass some messages onto your parents"_

"Alright, see you tomorrow then sir"

_"Okay Miss Jones, see you then"_

Oh God what does he want to talk to me about in the morning. I did all of the work that the teachers sent me when I was away so I'm not behind. I know all the dates for my exams. Oh I really don't care to be honest.

* * *

"Wow Dougs that was actually really good chilli"

"So can I add chef to my list of many talents?"

"Don't push it Poynter, one good meal doesn't make you a talented chef"

"I made some mean beans on toast yesterday. That was a good meal"

"Wow, beans on toast you badass"

"I know. Anyway what did that bloke on the phone want earlier?"

"Oh it was Mr Melding and he was just saying how he wants to see me and you tomorrow morning before school"

"So I have to wake up early with you"

"Yes you do lazy"

"Eugh that is so lame. I'm glad I don't go to school anymore"

"You never even finished school so you can stop moaning about going in for one morning"

"Sorry Jones, I will make sure I am up on time"

"Aren't you a good boy? Right, I'm going for a bath anyway now and having an early night"

"May I join you in the bath Louise?"

"You can but we are just having a bath, nothing more"

"Deal but only if I can carry you to the bathroom"

"Do you have to Dougie?"

"Yes I do, it will save your legs so come here"

"Alright, if you insist"

"I insist, let's go"

Considering that Dougie is the smallest member of McFly he is very strong. I love it when he picks me up and carries me because it makes me feel like he is in control and I feel looked after. Weird I know but it's true.

"Lou you go grab some towels and I will start running the bath"

"Okay dokey"

Pink towel for me, blue towel for Dougie. His bath is _massive_ so you could probably fit about five people in with room to spare. I love Dougie's house; it is so big and modern. I love that I have my own room as well that I designed although this past week I haven't slept in there; I have been in Dougie's room, he has a _huge_ bed for just the two of us!

"Got the towels Doug"

"And I have just finished running the bath Lou. Do you need any help getting undressed?"

"I might need a bit of help to undo my bra"

"Oooo saucy"

"Oh shush you. More to the point do _you_ need help getting undressed?"

"Well I am struggling to get my boxers off, could you assist"

"My pleasure"

Wow we are seriously weird people!

"You get in first babe and tell me if the temperature is okay"

"Kay Dougs"

I love the smell of the bubble bath Dougie uses. Mmm, he runs a good bath; perfect depth, perfect temperature and lots of bubbles!

"It's perfect Dougie, get in"

"Can I get in behind you?"

"Sure, there is plenty of room considering the size of the bloody bath!"

"It is big isn't it considering I'm the only one who lives here?"

You don't say.

"I like this Dougs, just being able to sit with you and chat"

"I like it too Lou, just the two of us"

"WE CAN MAKE IT IF WE TRY!"

"Wow Lou, you are seriously weird. That's a good song though!"

"Haha, I know…. Dougs, I can't believe we are like this though. Just sat in the bath together just the two of us"

"Hey when you are in love you are willing to risk anything and you don't care what people think"

"Yeah I know man"

"We have had this conversation so many times Lou, just don't worry. If people are going to be mad about our relationship they will be mad at me, not you"

"I know I know"

"Well just relax and don't think about anything, enjoy the moment now as it is"

"Okay just enjoy the moment, I've got it"

"Good"

"Dougie I can _feel_ that you are enjoying the moment"

"Wow that is quite embarrassing"

He really has no control over his male parts.

"Naa, you can't control what your body does can you"

"I suppose not but it is still embarrassing that I can't control myself for more than ten minutes"

"I don't mind although it is a little bit distracting"

"Well you could always help me to fix it"

"DOUGIE! I said no sex, just a bath"

"I know that's what you said but do you know how bad it is to have a throbbing boner?"

"I can't say I do"

"IT KILLS!"

"So what are you saying Dougie? Do you want me to fix your problem?"

"Are you willing to fix my problem?"

"Well I can't really just leave my boyfriend high and dry can I?"

"Oh my God I love you… TO THE BEDROOM WE GO!"

Wow that man is unbelievable. What a waste of a bath as well…

* * *

"Louise Alexandra Jones get up right now"

"Dougie Lee Poynter go away right now"

"Lou come on you have school today"

"Eugh don't remind me, can't I just have five more minutes of sleep"

"Nope, get up or I will have to phone Harry to drag you out of bed"

"Do not do that Dougie, I am naked and I don't think Uncle Haz would appreciate that"

"I'm supposed to be your Uncle as well and I don't mind you being naked in my bed"

"Dougie, that was so inappropriate"

"Fair enough, just get up then and I won't have to call him"

"Alright, alright I am getting up"

I _really _don't want to go to school today; I can't be bothered with everybody's questions. Not long left now though, just some extra revision lessons and some exams coming up then I am done with high school forever! Anyway is suppose I should get some clothes on before I go down for breakfast!

"What have you got in for breakfast Donners?"

"Some bread for toast or some cereal. I have some fruit in as well if you want any"

"Okay I'm gonna have some toast, do you want some too?"

"Yes please if you don't mind"

"No problem, are you ready already?"

"Yep, I woke up really early and got showered considering that bath was a bit pointless last night"

"And whose fault was that Dougie?"

"That was my fault but it's not my fault that you are so sexy and irresistible Louise"

"Oh give over and eat your toast"

"Yes boss"

"Cheeky Dougie"

"I apologise Louise"

"I forgive you Dougie"

"Thank you Louise"

"Stop saying my name Dougie"

"Okay Louise"

"Dougs!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Right I am your responsible parent this morning so when you have eaten your breakfast and done your injection you need to go and get ready for school so we are on time to see Mr Melding"

"Yes _Dad_"

"I'm not your Dad!"

"You're just as bad as my Dad at times"

"Not I am not! I am better looking than your Dad and much more fuckable"

"Alright you big baby, I will go and get ready now"

"Good girl"

I wonder what happened with my Mum and Dad last night or whenever it was there; I'm not sure what time it is now for them with the change of time zones. Anyway back to the point of my parents; I wonder if my Dad asked her without chickening out. More to the point I wonder if Mum said yes. How cool would that be? My Mum and Dad have been together for about eighteen years so them getting married would be amazing, they are so in love even after all these years. I hope me and Dougie will be together for years and years and still love each other as much as we do now because he is the best thing in my life at the moment.

I know it is stupid because I am only sixteen but I love Dougie so much and I really do want to spend my whole life with him; buy a house together, get married, have kids, watch our kids grow up, become grandparents. I only want my life with Mr Poynter himself. Oh my God how cheesy does that sound, I take it all back. Let's just stick to the 'I really want to spend my whole life with him' and leave it at that…

"Lou are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dougs, I'm coming down now"

"Okay I'm getting in the car, can you set the alarm and lock up please baby"

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you"

Oh so this is it. To school I go, ready to face everyone's questions.

"You ready Jones"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Lou you'll be fine. You have been going to school since you were four and your three best friends already know about Danny being your Dad. Your true friends won't care about your little secret because true friends are always there to support each other"

"I suppose so Doug but I'm still nervous"

"People might not even know about it Lou"

"Come on Dougie, let's be serious now. There were pictures and stories of me in loads magazines last week with Dad and there was an article about me in the showbiz section of the newspaper as well, not to mention the commotion on twitter"

"Hmm fair enough but there is still no need to worry. You are already popular so no one can tease you _and why_ would they tease you anyway when you have a super-rich, super famous and super-hot dad"

"Well people might try to be friends with me because my Dad is super-rich, super famous and super-hot. That can't be good can it?"

"Tell them to fuck off"

"Right, I've got it. I will tell them to fuck off"

"That's my girl. You can get out of the car now anyway, we are here"

"Oh Lord in heaven above please help me"

"Chill Lou, you _will_ be fine. There is no one here anyway yet"

"Okay, let's just get in quickly so no one sees you"

"Over protective girlfriend who doesn't want a spotty little teenager steeling her man, I like it"

"Oh shush Dougie and get into the flipping school"

"Yes miss"

I am shaking, literally.

"Where do we go Lou?"

"Just down that corridor and it is the second office on the right"

"Ladies first then"

"Age before beauty"

"Cheeky bugger! Do I need to knock on the door or do we just stand here and wait"

"You know what I will go first. And for the record you knock and enter when told"

"Go on the Jones, do it"

"I am Poynter so shut it"

Here we go…

"COME IN!"

"Morning Sir"

"Ahh Miss Jones, Mr Poynter, take a seat. How are you?"

"I'm fine sir, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Right, I have brought you in this morning to talk about your Dads little announcement last Sunday"

"Oh yes, that"

"Right well, I am sure people will be asking you lots of questions throughout the next few days regarding your Father because you have been the topic of discussion over the past week. We don't want you being harassed by the whole school today. I am asking if for now you can try to keep a low profile to avoid any problems. I will speak to the year group in assembly later if that is alright with you"

"Yeah I suppose it is fine sir"

"Thank you Louise, this is all in your best interest I hope you realise"

"Yes sir and I appreciate it. May I just ask why Dougs had to come in though?"

"Well I was just going to check with him if it is alright for me to address fellow pupils about you in assembly. Is that alright Mr Poynter? Whilst you are her responsible guardian we have to ask permission before we go broadcasting her private life to the school"

"That's fine with me and I'm sure Danny won't mind. Do you think it would be better for me and Lou to sort it out though instead of dragging you into it Mr Melding?"

"If you are willing to stand up in the hall in front of Louise's year group then you can do it, I don't mind Mr Poynter"

"Please, call me Dougie and I really don't mind talking to the kids. Is that alright with you Lou?"

"I'm good with that Dougs"

"Then it's sorted, me and Lou will be doing assembly for the year elevens this morning"

"Alright, glad that is sorted. Thank you Louise, Dougie. If you want you can go down to the staff room for half an hour before assembly its fine"

"Thank you and see you later"

"Yes, goodbye Mr Poynter, I mean Dougie. Pleasure speaking to you"

"You too"

Well that wasn't too bad I suppose.

* * *

"Dougs I don't wanna do this anymore, take me home"

"Sounds tempting but no, you have to do this and get it over and done with"

"Ass"

"I will punish you for that later Louise"

"…"

"Sorry that was probably uncalled for wasn't it Lou"

"Yes it was"

"Look Lou I know you are nervous but you need to explain who you really are. People will definitely want to know who you are and if they weren't interested we wouldn't be making such a big deal about this. Are you Louise or Alexandra? Is your surname Jones or Horsley? Who are your parents? Do you know what I am saying Lou"

"Yeah I suppose so. But it just needs to be a quick thing. I'll just say that I am Louise Alexandra Jones and my dad is Danny from McFly. It really isn't that big of a deal"

"Yes it is a big deal"

"Not really Dougie, no one will care about who my dad is"

"We did a concert here a couple of months ago remember because loads of our fans go to this school. I think they will care because you know and are related to McFly"

"Right, okay whatever"

"You ready then gorgeous"

"Nope"

"Cool, go on then Louise, in you go"

"You go first Dougie please"

"Alright but you can't run off when I'm not looking"

Busted. Joking, I wasn't going to run away but I really don't want to go in first.

"Right, we have a returning pupil this morning along with a special guest who would like to speak to you all. Give it up for Dougie Poynter and… umm… _Louise Jones_… I think"

_"WOOOOO!"_

I suppose that is my queue.

"Umm so hi everyone, I think I am supposed to explain who I really am right now even if you aren't interested. Firstly this is Dougie Poynter who is one of my best friends and my so called Uncle. He is also in a pretty famous band as you probably know and another member of that band is my Dad. My Dad is Danny Jones and my real name isn't Alexandra Horsley, it is Louise Jones, Alexandra is my middle name. As my Dad said last week I was born when my Mum and Dad were fourteen and they didn't want anyone to know that I was theirs so I wasn't in the spotlight. That is all really so yeah… it's good to be back in school"

"Don't give Lou a hard time please because she was really nervous about coming back into school today. She is still the same person, just now she is the real Louise and not someone leading some double life"

Done, now I need to leave before I vomit from nervousness.

"Thank you Miss Jones and Mr Poynter. If you would just go back to the staffroom for five minutes so I can speak to you one last time after assembly that would be wonderful. Right, now for some reminders. Anyone in Mrs Crews English class could you please go to…"

Phew, I'm glad that that is over now!

"Well done baby, I am proud of you"

"Thanks Dougie, I need a hug though now"

"I am happy to comply with that"

* * *

This morning was so horrible but I am glad it is over. Dougie has gone out for the day with Tom and Harry whilst I am stuck in school trying to avoid everybody. I am just going for a catch-up now with Lauren, Jade and Chloe because I haven't seen them since we left on tour!

"Oh my God Lou we haven't seen you for ages! How are you?"

"I know Lauren. It's been way too long. I'm fine anyway, how are you three mad heads?"

"We are all fine… I think"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you three come round to Dougie's after school so we can have a proper catch up because the bell is going to go in a minute?"

"Sounds good but why Dougie's house and not yours?"

"Well Chloe darling, my Mum and Dad have gone on holiday so I am staying with Dougs for two weeks"

"Oh my God you are so lucky Lou"

They have no idea!

"Yeah he is pretty cool. I even have my own bedroom at his house. Do you want me to text him then and ask if you three can come round?"

"I'm up for it. I'd love to come round for a catch up"

"Me too"

"Me three!"

"Then that's sorted. I'll text Donners at lunch to see if it's all right and if it is I'll ask him to go get some food in for us"

"Cool. We will be in the same house of the fittest male in the world"

"Jade you can't flirt with him though. It would be so embarrassing for me"

And he is mine anyway but they don't need to know that!

"Chill out Lou, I won't flirt with him… or I will try not to at least"

"Good!"

"Anyway, how has your day been today so far Lou?"

"It's been fine Jade because I have been hiding from everyone and sitting in the back corner of all the lessons I have had so far to avoid questions"

"You can't hide for the next few weeks of school"

"Yes I can Chloe"

"It won't work Lou"

"Yes it will Lauren but only if you three help"

"Help you do what exactly?"

"Help me to keep hidden and away from everyone"

"It _won't _work Lou but we will have to discuss this later because the bell is going to go any second"

"Alright Loz, see you all later. I will meet you near the benches at the start of lunch"

"Okay cool, see you Lou"

* * *

"Dougie you can come out now!"

The girls did come round to Dougie's and they have literally just left. Dougie decided to hide upstairs on the very top floor because he thinks they are mad and he is slightly scared of them; they aren't that bad and they didn't try to rape him which is a good thing so he should be grateful! I am also chuffed because I survived my first day back without being questioned; Mr Melding gave everyone another warning to leave me alone so they did. I got the occasional stare but it hasn't been too bad luckily.

"Oh thank God, those girls are crazy"

"Give them a chance Doug, they are really cool when you get to know them"

"They might be really cool but they are still mad"

"Fair enough. Changing the subject, has my Dad called yet?"

"Nope but he will do before it is too late"

"He better call, I can't wait much longer to find out how he got on"

"I bet your Mum said yes to him. She can't deny the Jones charm"

"Neither can you, I'm a Jones as well"

"Now that is very true. I can't resist the Jones charm from you and your Dad"

"I think you and my Dad would make a really good gay couple"

"Are you serious Lou?"

"Yep. I mean you and Harry are cute and so are you and Tom, everybody loves a bit of Pudd and Floynter, but pones is just as cute. Whoa wait, if you and my Dad were together then you would be my step dad. That is just too weird"

"You are actually crazy Lou"

"I must get it from my Dad"

"You definitely get it from your Dad!"

Let's be serious, my Dad is pretty crazy.

"Yes it's Wednesday tomorrow isn't it?"

"I do believe it is. Why are you so happy about it being Wednesday Lou?"

"Because on Wednesdays I have Spanish, double Music, Art, French and then Art again. I really do love all those lessons"

"That is a very creative and linguistic day isn't it? Two foreign languages two art lessons and two music lessons"

"It's good isn't it. I have to finish all of my art projects in two weeks for them to be marked but I'm nearly done because I was working on some things when we were away. I have a written music exam next week and the week after I have my practical performance. I'm not sure when my French and Spanish exams are yet but I know that I have to do a speaking, listening, reading and writing exam for both subjects. That will probably be after the summer holidays though"

"That is a lot of tests but I know you will ace them, you are amazing and really talented"

"Thanks but I am really nervous anyway. Along with all them exams I still have to do my maths, English, geography and science ones too"

"And that is why I didn't finish school. You don't need to worry though because you are a naturally clever person and you don't even need to revise"

"I still need to revise Dougs"

"Fair enough. Anyway, I think we need a food challenge to pass the time before your Dad calls"

"Sounds good, what is our challenge today then"

"Hmmm, I was thinking a breadstick challenge"

"And what does that consist of Dougie?"

"Whoever can eat ten breadsticks the fastest without any drink wins"

"Deal. Are the breadsticks in the cupboard next to the fridge?"

"Yep, do you want me to go get them Lou?"

"Yeah sure"

I like breadsticks but not ten without a drink; we are so stupid doing these food challenges because we don't even get a prize for winning. At least it is something to do whilst I am waiting for my Dad to call; I literally can't wait to find out if my parents are going to get married!

"I got the sticks Lou, you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready Dougs but was there just a knock at the door?"

"I didn't hear anything"

"Alright I must be hearing things"

"You must be. Anyway here are your ten breadsticks and I have a timer"

"Cool… it's on now handsome"

"Oh so I'm handsome am I?"

"Yes Dougie, you are very handsome and might I say sexy"

"Well I think you are beautiful and sexy too so come here and give me a kiss before this challenge begins"

"Alright then, sounds good to me"

Mmm, Dougie kisses good…

"DOUGIE POYNTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Oh God, what does Tom want?"

"I don't know Dougie but you should probably answer before he kicks the door down"

"He wouldn't kick the door down… would he?"

"He probably would"

"DOUGIE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE AND I WILL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS"

Told you he would kick the door down!

"Dougie go and let him in"

"I'm going now but why does he seem so angry?"

"Dougie I do not know but if you were to answer the door we would probably find out now wouldn't we"

Uncle Tom does sound quite… _angry. _I wonder what has happened.

"Louise sit down, you too Dougie"

"Yes Tom you can come into my house, would you like a cup of tea whilst we are at it?"

"Dougie I don't want your sarcasm for a minute. Just sit down so the three of us can have a little chat"

"What about Uncle Tom"

"About you Lou… and about Dougie as well. Tell me"

Oh shit!

"What about me and Lou mate?"

"You tell me Dougie, tell me what is going on between the two of you"

Oh good Lord.

"What do you mean dude"

"You know what I mean. The two of you. I have noticed the extra closeness, the small touches, the way you share little smiles and other little things like that. Why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. What are you implying Tom"

"Well I had a little chat with Harry and Izzy this morning and as soon as we got onto the subject of you two they both seemed to shut down. I told them about the little things I have noticed between the two of you and they both denied noticing anything but it all seemed a bit suspicious to me"

"And…"

"Well I was wondering… _is_ there something going on between you two?"

"…"

"Dougie? Louise? Please guys come on and tell me, I won't be angry but I just need to know"

We can't tell him, not that I don't trust Tom but we just can't tell him.

"Lou we have to be truthful"

"Dougie are you serious"

"Come on guys, I won't judge so please just tell me"

"You know what Tom I will tell you right now, sorry Lou but he deserves to know. Right… as you may have guessed, me and Lou _do_ have something going on. We have been seeing each other for about two months and only Harry and Izzy know about it… and you now but you know what I mean. Truth is that we truly love each other and we want to be together, no one can stop us from being happy"

"Wow… thanks Dougie, for telling me that is, and I just want to let you know that I'm not angry at the two of you. You can't help who you fall in love with can you"

"Exactly Tom but please don't tell Danny and Georgia, we aren't ready for that yet"

"I won't Dougie mate but you will have to tell them soon. Danny deserves to know that one of his best mates and band mates is seeing his daughter"

"Tom you sound just like Izzy but I do know. We will tell them soon won't we Lou"

"Yup I guess so. Thanks for not being mad Uncle Tom, to be honest I thought you would be the worst and be like really pissed off with us both"

"And why would you think that Louise?"

"I don't really know, you just seem to fit the stereotypical overprotective Uncle role where you hate all of my boyfriends"

"Naa, your boyfriend is pretty cool and he is a wicked bass player in an awesome band so…"

"Yup. Not forgetting the fact that he is super-hot"

That is the truth, Dougie is fit!

"I agree Lou, I would definitely turn gay for Dougie, bit of Floynter action for the fans"

"HA! Me and Dougie were discussing this earlier weren't we Dougs"

"Yes we were and it is weird. I am not gay and you know it Lou"

"Oh yes I know it Dougie. You are most certainly not gay"

"Woah you two aren't referring to your sex life are you. You are sixteen Lou!"

"Oh shush Uncle Tom"

That told him, he really needs to mind his own business.

"Dougie I can't believe you have shagged her already. You really are unbelievable at times"

"It wasn't like that Tom mate. She wasn't a virgin anyway and it just sort of happened. I didn't force it upon her, Lou wanted it as well as me, I checked first didn't I babe. It wasn't just a onetime quick shag either, I love her so so much and I would never _ever_ take advantage of her"

"It's true Uncle Tom, I started it anyway by kissing him first and encouraging him"

"Well I can't tell you two what to do and what not to do but just don't go getting her pregnant at sixteen Doug"

"Don't worry I won't, we always use protection"

That is true; I'm not old enough for kids yet!

"I suppose that is good to hear… about the use of protection not the fact we are discussing your sex life"

"Yeah can we change the subject now guys. It isn't something to be discussed with my Uncle and boyfriend who are in the same room"

"We can change the subject in a minute Lou but one more question…"

"Go on Uncle Tom…"

"Is Dougie good?"

Has he actually just asked me that?

"What do you mean? I could say _yes he is a good bass player _or I could say _no he isn't a good chef, _define good"

"Oh come on Lou, you know that I mean in bed"

"Tom I can't believe you have just asked me that"

"Well answer me. Is Dougie good in bed or not?"

"If you must know yes he is but that is irrelevant and you don't need to know"

"Well if Dougie turned out to be gay then I would want to know if he is worth being with"

"Hello earth to Louise and Tom I am still in the room. Louise stop discussing how good I am in bed and Tom stop suggesting that I am gay because I'm not"

"Okay, sorry Dougie. Right I am going to get off now because me and the Mrs are going out for tea. I won't say anything to anyone about you two but just be careful because you are making it quite obvious that something is going on"

"Alright, thanks Tom mate and see you soon"

"Bye guys"

Well that went better than I thought it would. I am quite relieved that Uncle Tom knows and he isn't angry because he is the person who I was most worried about. I just can't believe that he started asking about my personal sex life, which is just weird.

"Well that was unexpected wasn't it Lou"

"Yes it was Dougs but I'm glad that Uncle Tom is cool with us"

"Yes, he is so cool with us that he started delving into our very private life"

"Yes that was embarrassing! Anyway I have given up waiting for my Dad to call, I will speak to him tomorrow"

"Do you want to eat the breadsticks now then?"

"Bit random but yes we can eat the breadsticks now Dougie"

"Cool, it's on beautiful"

This food challenge is now underway… do not disturb!


	17. Hola

**OH MY GOD DANNY PROPOSED TO GEORGIA IN REAL LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER, I MUST BE SOME KIND OF MIND READER! Congratulations to Danny and Georgia anyway, they are so cute together :')**

**Also as well as all that engagement happiness I am extra happy because I had my casts taken off yesterday so I am free to move although I still have to wear a splint on my wrist and use crutches but apart from that… FREEDOM IS MINE!**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows; I always forget to thank people, sorry!**

* * *

"So are you excited about your Mum and Dad coming home Lou?"

"Yep, Dad said that they should be landing in the next hour or so but I really can't wait. I will be sad that I can't spend as much time with you Dougie but you only live round the corner and we are all going on holiday soon so that's good"

"Yeah you can't get rid of me that easily! I can't wait for our big group holiday, it will be so awesome and I get to see you in a bikini all the time"

"You are such a pervert Dougs. When are we going on holiday anyway?"

"Three weeks tomorrow and we will be in America!"

"Woo I am so excited! How lucky are my Mum and Dad though, they are on their way back after spending two weeks in Mauritius and in three weeks we are going to America"

"Yes but the America trip is a work trip for me and your Dad because whilst you and the other girls will be out enjoying the sun we will be sat inside recording an album"

"Oh what a hard life you have!"

"Was that sarcastic Lou?"

"Yes Dougie it was very sarcastic"

"Go and get ready for school before I tickle you until you can't breathe"

"I am going, I'm going!"

It has been a week since I started back at school and it is going well. Everybody started asking me questions after a few days but I just deal with it; I am back in a routine so I have caught up with all my work already. We break up for summer in two weeks and then I only have four weeks of school left after summer, I am so happy! As you may have guessed, for summer we are all going to America; by all of us I mean me, Mum, Dad, Tom, Giovanna, Harry, Izzy and Dougie so it should be awesome.

The boys are starting recording there so we will all be staying at this private studio that is situated on its own private beach. It is a five minute drive away from the main city as well so me and the other ladies can go shopping and stuff.

Me and Dougie decided the other day that we should probably tell my Mum and Dad about our relationship before America so we can act like a couple whilst we are away and not constantly treading on eggshells. We have no idea how we will do it but at least Tom, Harry and Izzy know already; only Giovanna, Mum and Dad left to tackle. I'm not bothered what they think anymore, I still go by Dougie's motto of 'fuck them all' so I shall do just that!

Still got three more weeks until we leave so that's plenty of time to tell them. Two weeks of school to worry about before the summer holidays as well. I really want to go right now, I am in desperate need of a decent tan and that isn't going to happen in this country is it, let's be serious!

Oh I have just remembered… MY MUM SAID YES! My parents are engaged to get married after all these years. My Dad phoned last Wednesday to tell me but he asked me to keep it a secret so I am the only person who knows; I haven't even told Dougie yet. They are going to get everyone together this weekend for an engagement party and tell people the news then. I'm so excited! Mum said that after school on Thursday she will take me shopping for a new dress for the party; that is an advantage of having famous parents, I can go shopping whenever I want and buy really expensive things because they are both loaded!

"Lou baby do you want me to drop you off at school or are you getting the bus with your mates?"

"Can you drop me off please Dougie, I'm too lazy to walk"

"You're not lazy; I just tired you out last night didn't I beautiful?"

"Yes… yes you did tire me out Dougs"

Last night me and Dougs went swimming and we had multiple races but I don't think that is what he is referring to. He is thinking about how he tired me out when we got home… if you know what I am talking about; he really has no self-control, neither do I though really!

"Come on then lazy Louise, we need to set off now because me, Tom and Harry are going picking up your Mum and Dad from the airport"

"WHAT! You're all going picking up my parents whilst I am stuck in school. I haven't seen them for _two entire _weeks Dougs, please let me come and then I will go straight back to school after we have picked them up"

"I don't know Lou, you have just had nearly two months off school"

"Including the half-term holidays I only missed six weeks of school. Dougs please let me come, I will only miss one morning of lessons"

"What lessons will you be missing before lunch?"

"Only double PE, drama and art. PE isn't important, I have done my drama exam and I have more or less finished all of my art and I have double art tomorrow anyway to catch up if I need to"

"Why should I let you stay off?"

"Because you love me"

"Now that is true… okay you have persuaded me to let you come. It's a good job Tom and Harry are going in a different car otherwise there wouldn't be enough room. If your Mum and Dad go mad at me for letting you have the morning off you need to stick up for me and tell them that it was your idea"

"Yay thank you, I will tell them that it was all my idea so you won't get into trouble!"

"Good, I suppose I should phone into school to tell them where you will be. It's a good job I love you"

"And I love you to Dougie"

"I'm glad to hear it Louise. Right, you can go in my car and Tom and Harry will go in Tom's car to get to the airport. On the way back we can put your parent's luggage in Tom's car so they can ride with us and tell us about the trip"

"Sounds good, when are we leaving Dougs?"

"Right now so go and get in the car Lou"

"One last kiss before Mum and Dad get back"

"Okay, come here beautiful…"

* * *

"Where _are_ they Harry?"

"It's Uncle Harry to you Louise and I don't know where your parents are, they should be coming through those doors any minute"

"Do you think they will be happy to see me?"

"Yes Lou, you are their daughter so I can imagine that they will be happy to see you. They might not be so happy that you are missing your morning lessons at school but that is Dougie's fault so you shouldn't get told off"

"Where is Dougie? And where is Tom? Also, I'm not missing any important lessons though Uncle Harry. You know what… what's with the Uncle before your names, why can't I just call you by your first name minus the Uncle? It would be easier just to say Tom, Harry and Dougie instead of _Uncle _Tom, _Uncle_ Harry and_ Uncle _Dougie"

"I don't know where Dougie and Tom have gone and ever since we have known you we have been your Uncles, it's what your Mum and Dad decided. Plus I like being called Uncle Harry"

"Well I can still call you and Tom my Uncles but it is weird to call Dougie my _Uncle _Dougie considering I am in a relationship with him"

"Yeah that is a bit weird isn't it Lou!"

"You don't say!"

"Well just call Dougie by his first name and hope no one notices"

"Do you know that me and Dougs were planning on telling my Mum and Dad about us before we go to America"

"Really?"

"Yep, we are sick of hiding it from my parents so we are just going to come out with it"

"Well just know that I will always be here to support the two of you and if your Mum and Dad get angry I will be there to try and talk them round"

"Thanks Uncle Haz, you're the best"

I love Harry, he is so cool! I have such a mad and crazy family but they are all pretty cool, not just Harry.

"Why are you hugging Harry and not me… and why are you here young lady and not in school?"

I recognise that voice anywhere, it belongs to…

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and find Dougie and Tom because here is your-"

"DAD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I missed you too kiddo but why aren't you in school?"

"Dougie said I could have the morning off to come and pick you and Mum up as a surprise so… surprise!"

"Well this is an awesome surprise but where is Dougie? Has he been looking after you properly?"

"Why are you so overprotective Dad, Dougie has been looking after me properly but I don't know where him and Tom have gotten to"

"I am overprotective because I am your Dad and you are my daughter, I care-"

"Hello there, nice to see you too Louise, I am only the woman who gave birth to you"

"MUM! Hey, I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too honey but why aren't you in school?"

"I have just told Dad why I'm not in school"

"Well I want to know as well"

"Dougie said I could have the morning off to come and pick you up so here I am"

"Well it is nice to see you, how are you"

"I am _fine_, stop asking me questions and let me see the ring"

"Shush Lou keep it down"

"Sorry Mum but I am too excited"

"Me too! I'm getting married to the man I love and every time I see the ring I get all excited and fuzzy inside"

Oh wow, it is such a beautiful ring even though I have seen it before.

"I'm glad to hear that Georgia babe because I was so nervous to ask you to marry me. I generally thought you would say no"

"Why wouldn't I want to marry you Danny? I love you so much, we have a daughter together, we have built a home together, you are funny, you are caring and let's face it you are super sexy!"

That is actually quite cute but I don't want to let them know that!

"Someone get me a bucket, I may be sick"

"Oh shush kiddo, I suppose we should get going now anyway. Here come Harry, Tom and Donners. I tell you what Lou, stay off for the rest of the day so we can have a catch up and plan the engagement party for the weekend"

Ha, how good is my Dad; letting me have the day off school so we can have a gossip and plan a small party.

"Okay Dad, sounds good"

"Right then, let's get into the car and get back home because I have missed our house so much"

"Me too, I don't know how much longer I could have survived living with Dougie"

"Hurtful Lou"

"Oh hey Dougie, you know I was joking. I love living with you really"

"Aww thanks Lou. Right, Tom and Harry can take all of the luggage back to the Jones household in Toms car and I will take all of the Jones' in my car"

"Sounds good Donners, HOME WE GO!"

In my Dad's words '_home we go!'_

* * *

"Lou this dress is cute. It is perfect for Saturday at the party"

"Wow that is nice Mum, very summery as well"

"Go and try it on with the others or else we won't be able to decide which one is best. You have eight to try Lou!"

"Oh God, we have only been in this store for fifteen minutes and I already have eight to try, this is ridiculous"

"Well if you can't decide on one of them I'm sure your Dad will let you have more than one"

"You do realise that I am just going to say I can't decide and ask for all of the outfits Mum"

"I don't blame you babe but go and try them on anyway"

"Alrighty, I'm going!"

So, it is Thursday evening and me and Mum are shopping for new outfits for Saturday although she hasn't picked anything out yet. Mum and Dad have contacted our family members and close friends saying that we are having a little party and that they 'have an announcement' as well so there should be plenty of people coming. The weather is going to be nice so Dad is going to have a barbeque and get loads of drinks in, for him it is an excuse to get pissed!

Mum told me earlier when we were eating tea that she has another surprise for Saturday but she won't tell me what it is. I WANT TO KNOW! Anyway, I can't decide which outfit I like the most; I think it might be the lacy dress. It is quite short but it is yellow with a white lacy top layer, it's very cute and really summery.

"Lou have you got anything on yet?"

"I just need help fastening the yellow lacy dress up, can you do it please Mum?"

"Sure, let me in"

"Okay"

I really like this dress a lot and it is the first one I have tried so that is a good thing… I think!

"Oh wow. Baby girl you look beautiful"

"Really Mum, is it nice?"

"It really is Lou. You look really cute yet grown up at the same time if you get me. That colour looks amazing on you and the length really shows of your gorgeous legs as well. It is perfect. That is _the_ dress!"

"That's it then. If it is perfect I am having this one or else we will be here all day and all night trying to decide on one"

"Right, I'll go and take the rest of the clothes back and you can get changed. Meet me by the till when you are done"

"Okay Mum"

I hope Dougie likes the dress. I haven't actually seen him since Tuesday afternoon because me, Mum and Dad have been having 'bonding time' after their trip. We have texted but that's it even though he only lives a couple of doors away! We still need to decide how and when we are going to speak to my Mum and Dad before America but I'm not going to worry about that until _after_ Saturday.

I hope they don't completely flip but parents are slightly unpredictable aren't they! The worst outcome is that they disown me and Dad kills Dougie but I don't think _that_ will happen. Hopefully it won't anyway…

"Hey Mum! Are we looking for something for you now?"

"Nope, I already have a new dress that I haven't worn yet. We just need to pay for this and then we can go for something to eat"

"Oh right, I didn't know you had a dress but food sounds good"

"Well you do know now kiddo. Oh no I'm starting to sound like your Dad calling you kiddo!"

"Ha, I don't mind being called kiddo Mum"

"But you're not really a kid anymore are you Lou"

"Well no I'm not, but I'm not a baby girl anymore and you still call me _baby girl_ don't you!"

"You are my baby girl though and you always will be"

"I will be until you have another baby. Then I will be your big girl!"

"Why, would you not like a little brother or a sister?"

"Mum I would _love_ a brother or sister, get making one already!"

"Really! You would like a sibling?"

"Of course I would, a little brother to mess around with when he is older or a little sister to take shopping and dress up. They would be someone to play with so I can let my inner child out. And I suppose it would be good practice for when I am older and want kids"

"Aww, I didn't know you felt like that Lou"

"Well now you do Mother but enough soppy talk for now, can we go and eat?"

"Yes we can, where do you fancy babe?"

"I don't know, somewhere nice!"

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it Louise!"

"Mum, you can decide because I always chose where we eat"

"Alright then, come on"

"I'm coming"

* * *

"Louby-lou, wakey-wakey"

Did my Dad just say _Louby-lou _and then _wakey-wakey_? What an idiot.

"Dad please go away"

"How do you know it's me when your eyes are closed kiddo?"

"I know it's you for many reasons like in a morning it is only going to be you or mum waking me up because we are the only ones that live here. Also, mum is a female and you are a male, slight difference. You have a broader northern accent then mum does. Only you are stupid enough to call me Louby-lou and _finally_ I am your daughter so I recognise your voice anywhere. Does that answer your question father?"

"It does but you don't need to be so sarcastic about it. What put you in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood; I just don't like being woken up so early on a Saturday"

"How do you know it is early Lou, you still haven't opened your eyes"

"I can sense that it is about eight in the morning, am I correct Dad?"

"Wow you are good. It is four minutes past eight"

"Boom! Anyway, what did you want Dad?"

"Lou it's Saturday"

"Well done Daddy, aren't you clever"

"Oh come on kiddo, we need to get things sorted for the party!"

"At eight o'clock in the morning"

"Yep, I may have only bought alcoholic drinks and that's it, so me and you need to go to the store to get non-alcoholic drinks and some more food"

"Wow you really are an idiot. You didn't even think to get food"

"Nope, no food apart from what we already have in. You are going to be the youngest person there as well Lou so that is why I only got alcoholic drinks, but then your mum was all like _not everyone wants to drink, think about Dougie and our parents _so I thought about it and decided that I need some fizzy drinks and stuff like that"

"Well aren't you a genius! Come on then, I suppose we should go to the shops"

"THANK YOU DARLING DAUGHTER! Let's go"

"Woah Dad chill out, I need to get _out_ of bed first and then get dressed plus I need to have some breakfast. Then we can go to the store"

"Right, you get dressed and I will make us both a bacon sarnie"

"Alright then, sounds good but you are still a moron"

"Less of the cheek young lady, I may be an idiot and a moron but I am still your father"

"Sorry Daddy"

"Who could stay mad at that face?"

"Not you"

"Eugh I am such a pushover aren't I?"

"Yes Dad you are"

"I am now leaving your room Lou. Get dressed!"

"ON IT!"

I love my Dad so much but he really is stupid; It's a good job my Mum has a brain otherwise there really would be no hope for me! My Mum definitely keeps my Dad in check. My Dad might be thick but when it comes to music he knows what he is doing. He is really talented and I am so lucky to have him as my Dad. I have inherited his musical ability but I am nowhere near as good as him. I suppose I am lucky that both of my parents have high paying jobs and I am very grateful of it but since Dad told people about me I have had some unwanted attention.

Millie at school for example; the bitch approached me yesterday at lunch and was acting all pally with me. She was telling everyone that we are best friends and that she was coming to my house to chill with me. No one believed her but she is such an attention seeking bitch; trying to be friends with me because she fancies my Dad and his band mates. The thing that really annoyed me most was when she told people that she had kissed Dougie, SHE HAS NEVER EVEN MET HIM! That got me really annoyed so I told her to fuck of because we will never be friends and that she is an attention seeking bitch, she didn't like that so she went off then sulking. No one likes her now anyway!

Another annoying thing is people taking pictures every time I am out with my Mum or Dad. For example, we were on the front of a magazine the other day with the title 'Happy Families' and a picture of me Mum and Dad at the airport on Tuesday; who cares about that!? It is annoying but Dad said that I will have to get used to it now and Mum is used to it anyway being a model.

"Lou, come and get this down you"

"Coming Dad"

Down the three flights of stairs I go, fun. I swear we need a lift in this house! All the stairs keep me fit I suppose.

"Where is Mum?"

"In the garden sorting out the furniture and décor for later"

"Did you just say décor?"

"Yes I said décor, she wants the place to look nice, it is supposed to be a party you know Lou"

"Yes I know but the garden is fine how it is"

"Well your Mum is a perfectionist so just leave her be"

"Alright, alright. You ready to go now"

"Yep, go get in the car whilst I tell your Mum we are going"

"Okay"

Shopping with Danny Jones could be a TV show; it is the funniest thing ever! Here we go…

* * *

"Honey I'm home! And so is Lou but it wouldn't work if I said _honey I'm home and so is our daughter._"

Danny Jones everybody… wow he is unbelievable!

"Well hello there Danny babe, and you too Lou!"

"Hi Mum, we return with food and drink and also a pogo stick… don't ask!"

"I'm going to ask, why on earth did you buy a pogo stick Danny?"

"Because they a really cool, I had one when I was younger, everybody loves pogo sticks, Lou doesn't have one and it was on offer."

"Dad your inner child is really showing right now."

"Yes well I am still sort of a child; I am only twenty-nine so I am aloud to act childlike sometimes."

"Twenty-nine, Dad you are a grown man with a daughter and a fiancé, you are hardly a child."

"Ey I'm young at heart kiddo."

"At heart maybe but you are nearly thirty and you are going grey."

"No I am not going grey!"

"Dan honey you do have some grey hairs on the side of your head, only a few but they are still grey"

"Oh thank you for sticking up for me Georgia"

"Don't sulk babe, you can dye your hair if you need to but for the moment it is fine and you can't see the grey hairs unless you really look. Anyway, enough about pogo sticks; Lou you can go and put the rest of the drinks in the beer fridge and Danny can you help me prepare some food"

"Okay Mum"

"Thanks baby girl"

"No problem"

"Lou when you have done that will you help me set up outside as well?"

"Set up what Dad?"

"A PA system, your drums and three mics so we can have a little gig later"

"Alrighty then. Should I ask Doug to bring mine or his bass because mine is at his house, I took it when I was staying at his?"

"Once you have put the drinks away you can walk to his and bring yours back but tell him to bring his tonight as well"

"Okay"

I should make the most of this little trip to Dougie's so the quicker I put the drinks away, the more time I get to spend at Doug's house, good plan me! I'm glad I left my bass at his now. It is there because we had a jamming sessions when I stayed over and I was showing him a cool new riff I had done, he wanted me to teach it to him so I just came home and got my own bass; a bit pointless but it has worked out well in the end!

Me and Dad had a laugh in the shops, he wanted to by all kinds of crap but I had to be the responsible one and tell him we didn't need those things. The pogo stick is very random but he was adamant we were getting it and I couldn't stop him so why try. We got enough food to feed the whole street for a month and about twenty different kind of drinks; my Dad isn't very good at weighing up appropriate amounts of anything so I just let him do what he was doing!

"Mum, Dad I have put away the drinks so I'm going to Dougie's now"

"Alright kiddo, how long will you be?"

"I don't know, about half an hour, maybe an hour tops"

"Okay, see you in a bit"

Time to go and see my boyfriend for the first time four days, I actually can't wait!

When we were at the store I also got some more paracetamol because I can guarantee that my Dad will be hung-over in the morning, no doubt about it. Mum shouldn't be too bad but she will probably drinking as well so tomorrow will be a lazy day in the Jones household whilst they recover! At least I won't be the only sober one because my Auntie is pregnant; my Mum's sister, not Auntie Vicky, so she won't be drinking and I don't think my grandparents will have too much if anything. Thank God!

We can't have a party without some live music whether it's just my Dad or the whole band; it's always a good laugh and great entertainment when they do play though, especially after a few drinks! Oh how I love my family and friends.

Anyway, time to retrieve my bass from the boyfriend.

"DOUGS IT'S ME"

"LOU? IS THAT YOU BABY"

"YEAH, MAY I ENTER?"

"YEP, THE DOOR SHOULD BE UNLOCKED!"

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING"

Knocking or ringing the bell is too mainstream for me and Dougie, we just shout through the door!

"Hey Lou baby, I have missed you so much!"

Oh my Lord. Hello there Dougie who is wet with just a towel around his waist!

"I've missed you too Dougs and this is an amazing sight to walk in on"

"Well I just got out of the shower Lou but I'm glad you are loving looking at my amazing body"

"Oh shush you, and it's a good job I wasn't with my Dad when I shouted through because you replied _Lou, is that you baby_!"

"Oh God yeah, I won't say baby next time you shout. Knocking or ringing the bell would probably be easier and less risky!"

"It would be easier is suppose. Anyway I called round to pick up my bass and my Dad wants you to bring one of yours later"

"Why?"

"So you can do some songs and provide some entertainment for everyone Doug"

"Alright then Lou. Oh, how long until you need to be back home?"

"I told my parents that I would be an hour tops"

"Well that gives us some time… if you want to"

"We've got time for what Dougie Lee?"

I know what he is referring to; I think Dougie is a little sex deprived!

"You know what I am talking about Louise Alexandra"

"I don't know if I do Dougie"

"Oh come on Jones, you know I mean sex. It's been five nights. Don't tell me you don't want me"

"I don't want you Dougs"

That is obviously a joke; I want him more than anything else right now!

"Fine then, I will go and get dressed and then we can just sit and talk about boring shit"

"You are such a big baby at times! D you know I was joking when I said I didn't want you. Get your fine arse upstairs right now and show me how much you have missed me!"

"Oh I think I will do just that dear Louise"

And now I am being carried upstairs, I hope my Dad doesn't come round to see what I am up to otherwise he will get a bit of a surprise! Anyway, we are busy now so do not disturb…

* * *

So this party is in full swing right now and everyone is becoming pretty drunk already, apart from my Auntie but also my Mum who hasn't had a drink yet, how strange. It is half six and already; my Dad and Uncle have had a dance off, my Dad and Auntie Vicky have had a rap-off, Harry has spilt two drinks, Giovanna fell off the pogo stick and ripped her dress, my Grandparents had a drunken make out session, Mum's friend stood on Ralphie our dog and Tom has nearly set the garden on fire when he was messing with the barbeque! There is never a dull moment in our house and it doesn't take long for something to go wrong!

I haven't really spoken about our dogs much before have I? Yeah we have two lazy dogs called Ralphie and Bruce, my Dad named Bruce as you may have guessed! To be honest they don't really do much and the only time they move is when we take them on walks; I love them though and they like coming to me for cuddles but I think Dougie gets jealous… JOKING!

"Louise my sweet darling daughter, can you get everyone outside for the big announcement"

"Sure Dad, are you drunk already?"

"Not yet, I'm just tipsy at the moment. Anyway, go get everyone"

"Yes Lord Jones"

"Oooo I like that, call me Lord Jones more often"

"You are an idiot, go get ready for your big announcement then whilst I am gathering people up"

"Alright kiddo, see you in a minute"

There isn't even anyone inside. Everyone is in the garden already! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY DAD?! I might as well check there is no one in here whilst I'm at it.

"Lou how are you doing?"

"Hey Uncle Tom, I'm fine how are you?"

"I think I might be a little bit drunk Louise but don't tell Gi otherwise she might smack my bottom"

"I won't tell Gi, don't worry! My Mum and Dad are ready now so you need to go outside"

"Alright boss, lead the way!"

Oh God, this should be fun…

"Come on then Uncle T"

"I'm coming Adopted Daughter who is my God-daughter but also known as my Niece"

Oh here we go with the long title!

"DAD!"

"Yes kiddo"

"Tom is pissed but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to tell you that everyone is out so you are good to go!"

"WOO! Right, I'll go get your Mum and then we can do this thing"

Aww bless him, he is well excited. I can't believe that my parents are finally going to get married after so long.

"Can I please have everyone's attention for a few minutes. Thank you. Right, so you have all been invited round here tonight because me and Georgia have two special announcements and we wanted to tell you all in person before the public find out. So, a few people here already know about the first thing we want to announce. I am pleased to say that when me and Georgia were on holiday last week I finally grew some balls and asked her to marry me. Thank God she said yes so we are now engaged!"

_"WOOO!"_

_"Congratulations!"_

_"Well done mate"_

"Thanks everyone. Right well next is some news that only me and Georgia know and we haven't known for long. I think Georgia can take over on this one though, go on babe"

"Right well now you know we are both engaged but before we went on holiday me and Danny found out some really exciting news. I really wanted to tell Lou when we first found out but Danny wouldn't let me, anyway… I just wanted to say that I am four months pregnant! I'm surprised no one has actually noticed my little bump yet. So yes, Lou is going to have a little brother or sister in around five months' time, surprise!"

OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER! I need to give my Mum and Dad a big hug!

"MUM, DAD, congratulations guys, I can't believe I am going to be a big sister! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Your Dad wouldn't let me tell you before the holiday. Anyway, now do you know why I was so happy on Thursday when you said that you would like a younger sibling Lou?"

"Yes, now I know Mum. I am so happy and excited"

"Glad to hear kiddo. When the baby comes you will still be my kiddo and my little girl, don't worry about that because you're Daddy still loves you lots and lots like jelly tots"

"Oh shush Dad, you _are_ drunk! Oh so that's why your aren't drinking Mum, I thought it was a bit weird"

"Yes that's why I'm not drinking Lou"

"I still can't believe you are pregnant Mum, this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you are happy about it. Right I am going socialising now so I'll speak to you properly later or in the morning"

"All right Mum, love you. Oh, Dad's already gone"

"Yeah, he's going to be ill in the morning isn't he"

"Yes, I have tablets on standby though"

"You are a top daughter! See you later babe"

"See you Mum"

I AM GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER, WOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Ring, ring!_

"Hello Jade?"

_"Hey Lou, check your Dad's twitter"_

"Why?"

_"Just do it"_

"Okay, one minute, I'll call you back"

What has he put on now?!

-_The future mrs j yeahhhhhhhh! OWiJT0Y1Q9_

_-I'm going to be a Dad again, wehhhhh!_

Well that didn't take him long to announce did it!

"Hey Jade"

_"Your Mum and Dad are engaged!"_

"Yes that is true, they are my parents and I live with them so I have been told"

_"Oh my God that is so exciting! And you are going to be a big sister as well!"_

"Yes, I know that also Jade!"

_"Oh my God this is so awesome!"_

"Tell me about it, I'm going to be bombarded again in school on Monday"

_"Yes you are but we only have a week left of school until summer so you can survive that can't you"_

"Yes I suppose I can! Listen Jade I've got to go because we are having a party and everyone is pissed so I will talk to you and the others tomorrow or Monday!"

_"Alright Lou babe, see you soon and tell your parents I said congrats"_

"Alright thanks Jade, see you"

_"Bye!"_

So my Dad has already tweeted about the engagement and the baby, he is quick! Anyway… TIME TO PARTY AND CELEBRATE!


	18. America Here We Come

**Sorry, On Holiday = no internet = me going crazy and out of my mind! On the plus side I have a great tan!**

**I've just cut loads out of this chapter and split it into two because it was way too long! Also, I have changed the writing style a bit so this would be easier to understand. Happy Reading!**

"Louise can you get me some water whilst you are in the kitchen" My Mum shouted through.

"Yeah, do you want some ice in it?"

"Yes please kiddo, it's _so_ hot in this house! Get your Dad to turn on the air conditioner down here"

"Alrighty, here is your drink"

"Thanks baby girl"

I have just finished school for summer today, woo! We are going to America in five days, woo! My Mum is moaning today because she is pregnant and hormonal, boo! We need to pack for the holiday as well, boo!

Right, now that that is out of the way I need to go find my Dad although he is probably in the studio. He was a little hung over on Sunday after the party so we did nothing all day; well me and Mum watched a film and then sat in the garden gossiping for ages. Then on Sunday I went round to Dougie's after school and we were trying to decide how and when we are going to speak to my parents. We didn't really decide on how to do it or when because Dougie was just like 'tell them in the middle of a conversation and then leg it' but I told him to stop being stupid! We should have told my Dad when he was drunk because when he is drunk he is the kind of person that is really jolly and can't remember anything the day after.

Anyway, my Mum wants the air conditioner on.

"Dad, Mum wants you"

"What does she want now kiddo?" He moaned.

"She wants you to turn the air con on because it is too hot"

"Well tell her to go in one of the upstairs rooms because they are already cool already. Our bedroom is lovely"

"Well she wants to stay in the living room so please just do it Dad" I pleaded with him.

"Alright, alright I'm doing it Lou"

"Good boy Daniel" I joked.

"It's Dad or Daddy to you, not Daniel or Danny or Dan" He shot back with a smirk on his face.

"That was a lot of D's right there Dad"

"I know it was actually wasn't it! Right, I suppose I should go and sort your mother out. Pregnant women moan a lot don't they?"

"Well you are the one who made her pregnant Dad so you can deal with her mood swings and moaning!"

"Fair point Lou, I suppose I deserved that" He chuckled before walking away to sort my Mum out.

I can't believe that I didn't notice my Mum was pregnant earlier to be honest. She has been having mood swings for a while now, even before I knew she was pregnant. She has been eating more often and some of the things she has been eating are quite weird. Also, she has a little tiny bump that is visible when she has tight clothing or swimwear on. I have only known for six days but I am already so excited; Jade was really excited as well on Monday when I was telling her about everything.

Yes, I did get bombarded with questions again on Monday because my Mum and Dad both put the news on twitter and then it spread across the internet and ended up in magazines. People were asking if they could come to the wedding and I was just like 'I don't even know when the wedding is and you don't know my parents personally so you obviously can't go to the wedding,' WHY CAN'T PEOPLE MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS?!

"Lou, can you come in here a minute" My Dad shouted as I was lost in thought.

"Yeah Dad, I'm coming now"

What does he want now!

"I'm here, what's up guys?"

"We need to sort out stuff for America Lou because we are going in five days. You need all of your medication so you don't run out for a start. You will need clothes for sunny weather and some swimwear. Take some dresses and other nice clothes as well for when we go out for meals and stuff like that. Obviously you will need underwear and you can also take your make-up bag and jewellery but don't take too much; you can buy some more things when we are there if you need to. Don't take too much; we are trying to travel lightly this time!" Mum gushed out as soon as I entered the room.

"Alright Mum, is that all you wanted to say"

"Well I was going to say that if you sort out some stuff tomorrow and Sunday for the holiday, then on Monday the three of us can go shopping for any new things we will need"

"Okay Momma Jones. See I can call you Momma Jones now because that's what you will be when you get married; now I've got Daddy Jones and Momma Jones!"

"We won't be getting married until next year Lou" My Mum chuckled at my excitement.

"Aww, I can't wait that long Mum. At least the baby will be born this year"

"I know! My due date is on the third of December, exactly in-between my birthday and Dougie's birthday"

"Oh God yeah, Donners' birthday is the last day of November and yours is the sixth of December isn't it babe"

My Dad, ever the genius.

"That's right Danny, thanks for knowing when my birthday is" My Mum teased.

"Oh shush you. I tell you what though, it better be a boy in there. If it is a girl I will be totally outnumbered! Three girls and one bloke being me" Dad exclaimed.

"Woah Dad, if it's a girl then there will be three girls and three boys" I corrected him.

"What are you on about kiddo? I'm the only male currently living in this house"

"Ralph and Bruce are both boys" I stated.

"Oh ha-ha, Brucie and Ralphie don't count because they are dogs"

"They're still males though Dad aren't they!"

"Alright smart arse but I still want a son"

"Will you be disappointed if I have a girl then Danny?" Mum asked looking worried.

"Not at all Georgia, I don't mind either way but I _would_ love a little boy" Dad reassured her as he walked over and gave her a hug along with a peck on the lips.

"Fair enough, I suppose we already have our little girl right here" Mum smiled looking towards me as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Yes we do. Louise you will always be our little princess no matter what" Dad confirmed as he turned around to face me as well.

"I know Dad; you have told me that before"

"Well it's the truth, just remember that kiddo"

"I will but right now I am going to begin to get some stuff together for this holiday!" I said excitedly before rushing up the dreaded stairs to my bedroom.

"Alright then, remember what your Mum said though about what you need" Dad shouted after me.

"I will Dad, chill out" I shouted back equally as loud.

Now it's time to begin the torturous challenge of packing, how fun… NOT!

* * *

"Jones get up now. God I spend my life waking you up girl, why don't you invest in an alarm or set your phone alarm maybe"

"Good morning to you too Dougie, why are you in my bedroom at…"

I paused as I opened one eye to look at the clock on my wall.

"… Oh God, it's six o'clock in the morning Doug!" I exclaimed when I realised the time.

"I want sex Lou, simple"

Funny that man isn't he… NOT!

"At six in the morning? Tell me why you are really here Poynter" I quizzed.

"The mini bus is coming here to take me, you, your Mum and Dad, Harry, Izzy, Tom and Giovanna to the airport in half an hour, in case you had forgotten we are catching a plane in a couple of hours' time"

"I hadn't forgotten Dougie. I was just sleeping so I wasn't really thinking about it. And why did you name everyone. If you had just said _the mini bus is coming to take everyone _I would have known who you meant" I groaned, not appreciating being woken up.

"Well I wanted to name everyone and clarify who is going. Right, now I have woken you up so you need to get sorted and ready to go. Tom, Gi, Harry and Izzy are all here already and ready to go" Dougie said whilst sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Why did you wake me up and not my Mum or Dad?" I questioned.

"Because your Dad is running around doing last minute packing and your Mum is gossiping with Gi and Iz so I offered to come and wake you. Plus I like watching you sleep and when you wake up your voice sounds really sexy" Dougie smirked.

"Fair enough but it is weird that you watch me sleep" I shot back.

"Lou it's not weird, I bet you watch me sleep. Hmm, actually maybe not because I am always up before you!" He teased earning a glare from me.

Seriously, how can some people be so chirpy at six in the morning?!

"Oh ha-ha you are so funny Dougie… NOT!"

"I am a funny person Louise, I have been told by many people"

"Alright Dougie, you are the funniest person I know but right now you need to leave my room whilst I get washed and dressed" I stated as I sat up and pushed him off my bed.

"Why can't I stay baby?" Dougie pouted looking at me with his mesmerising eyes.

"There are many reasons Dougie. One reason is that you said my Dad is doing last minute packing and his bedroom is across the landing form mine so he could walk in whenever. Two being people will get suspicious of what's taking you so long so they might come and check on us. Thirdly, me being naked will probably lead to sex which isn't good when there are six other people in the house!"

"Okay, they are all valid reasons so I will leave your room but don't take forever because we need to go soon" Dougie said as he walked towards my door.

"Yes sir Poynter, I'll be fifteen minutes tops" He turned back and smiled lovingly at me before frowning at my numerous bags on the far side of my room.

"Alrighty then, do you want me to take your bags down for you Jones? They look pretty heavy" Dougie offered.

"Yes please. Oh my God I got a bit of déjà vu then Dougs. Remember that weekend away about four months ago and you came into my room when I was in just my underwear. We were really awkward and then you offered to take my bags down for me"

"Oh yeah, I remember that Lou!"

"That was when I realised that I had a major crush on you. I couldn't stop blushing when you were looking at me that day"

"Well I couldn't get images of you out of my head that day, I almost went insane. After so long I couldn't take it so that's when I spilt everything to Harry. He was so supportive and understanding, I hope your Dad will be the same when we tell him"

"Yeah my Dad won't be supportive and understanding, he will probably chop you balls off and lock me in my room forever" I sighed.

"Then it will be like Rapunzel. When your hair gets a certain length I will hire a horse, ride here and shout _Louise, Louise let down your hair_ and I will climb up your beautiful blonde locks and save you" Dougie joked.

"You really do have quite an imagination Doug but you still need to leave so I can get dressed!"

"Alright, see you later baby"

"Bye Donners"

AMERICA HERE WE COME! I am so excited for this holiday, five entire weeks in the sun chilling out doing nothing. These are the times I appreciate my Dad being in a famous band; trips away to posh places for really long amounts of time. I still don't know what it is going to be like between me and Dougie because we haven't told Mum, Dad and Gi about us yet. Stupid I know but how do you tell your Dad that you are in love with his best mate; it's not so simple.

I could just hint and see if they figure it out themselves. I could just kiss Dougie in front of everyone and see what they do. I could just tell them straight. I could completely sugar coat it. I could give a sob story about how 'you can't help who you fall in love with' and hope they understand. I could just not say anything and let Dougs do all the talking. Or I could not tell them anything about our relationship.

Eugh this is horrible, why can't love be easy? Enough about that now though, we have this holiday to look forward to so there is no need to worry about our relationship for now even though me and Doug were going to tell everyone about us before this trip.

I walked down all of the stairs still deep in thought.

We really do need a bungalow!

I strolled into the kitchen to be greeted by everyone bar my Dad.

"Morning… everyone who is in our kitchen" I smiled.

"Good morning Jones Junior, is your Dad still upstairs packing?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Yeah he is Uncle Haz so I'm not last ready for once"

"That's only because we sent little Dougie here to wake you up so, well done Donners" Harry teased as he patted Dougs on the back.

"Thanks Harry mate, it was quite a challenge but I powered through and survived" Dougie joked.

"Shut up you two. _Mummy_, Uncle Harry and Dougie are bullying me" I said in a baby voice as I walked up to my Mum and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Oh well, bully them back babe" She smirked as Dougie and Harry began to back away from the breakfast bar.

"Naa, it's too early to bully them but if they carry on I'm not responsible for my actions!" I threatened trying to sound serious as I perched on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Fair enough baby girl"

What she doesn't know is that I don't want to bully them because I don't want to damage Dougie's handsomeness!

"Is everyone alright sitting in the usual pairs in the mini bus and on the plane? Me and Gi, Harry and Izzy, Georgia and Danny. Is it okay if you two are together Doug and Lou, if not we will have to reorganise?" Tom piped up.

That's fine with me Uncle Tom but I don't suppose I should say that! I might sound a bit _too_ eager.

"I don't mind sitting with Lou" Dougie smiled in my direction.

"Right, that's sorted then… and just in time because the mini bus has just pulled up. Us men will take all the bags and music equipment, all you lovely ladies can just get in already"

"I'll just go and get Dad. He is still upstairs so he won't know the bus is here" I stated jumping off the stool and rushing up the stairs… again!

"Alright Lou, come on everyone else"

Time to hit the road! And to make things even better I get to sit next to Dougie on the bus and aeroplane, all thanks to Tom and his 'couple's sit next to each other' organisation plan; that way me and Dougie _have _to sit next to each other but people won't suspect anything! Win win situation for everybody.

"Dad are you ready to go, the minibus is here and everyone is getting in"

"I'm coming kiddo, I just need to get some swimwear" Dad said as he rushed back towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you pack on Saturday Dad…or on Sunday, or Monday or even yesterday"

"I don't know I just didn't! Will you take this bag down for me, I will literally be two minutes"

"Alright, see you in two minutes…"

Two minutes in Dad's mind usually means ten minutes! That man really is unbelievable!

* * *

We have been sat on this plane for two and a half hours already; me and Doug watched Jaws before and now we are just sat listening to music on our iPod's, we aren't very sociable people on aeroplanes! Mum, Dad, Tom, Gi, Harry and Izzy are all sat towards the back of the plane but mine and Dougie's seats are in the middle away from them lot.

"Lou baby are you awake" Dougie whispered.

Should I pretend to be asleep just to wind Dougs up? Naa, it's a bit mean really isn't it!

"Yeah Dougs, I'm awake

"Cool… are you tired?" He asked.

"No not really, are you tired?"

"Nope"

"…Well this conversation is riveting isn't it Doug?!" I teased as I sat up properly and turned in my seat to fully face him.

"Indeed it is! Sorry, I just don't know what to talk about. I'm too busy worrying about how to not get murdered by your Dad" He sighed looking into my eyes.

"Please let's not talk about that yet Dougie"

"Lou, babe, we can't ignore it forever. What happens in the future when I want to marry you and have children with you? Do we have a secret wedding and then keep you hidden away with our children in a foreign country until your parents die"

"Come on Dougie, we will tell them eventually. Just not yet"

"Louise Jones we are telling your Mum and Dad before the end of this trip. End of conversation."

"Wait Doug, did you say that in the future you want to marry me and have kids with me?" I questioned, a smile playing on my lips.

"I… umm… well I… umm… no, no I don't recall saying that" Dougie stuttered.

"So you don't recall saying, _what happens in the future when I want to marry you and have children with you? Do we have a secret wedding and then keep you hidden away with our children in a foreign country until your parents die_ because I am pretty sure that is what you said" I recalled, fully smirking now.

"Alright so maybe I did say that"

"Do you really want that Doug? Do you see a future with me?"

"Do you want me to be honest Lou?"

"Honestly? Go on I don't mind what you say"

"I love you more than words describe. I can't actually explain how much I care for you. I can't explain the love I feel for you. I want to be with you forever. We will get married and have loads of little baby Poynter's and we will love them all as much as we love each other. That is what I want for us Lou. I love you and I always will" Dougie gushed, blushing by the time he had finished.

"I love you so much Dougie, I understand what you mean when you say you can't explain the amount of love you feel. I feel the same way. We aren't having any kids yet babe, we will eventually though"

"Awesome. We will have hot kids won't we Lou? I mean I am sexy as hell and you are stunning. Our kids will probably have blonde hair and blue eyes because we both have blonde hair and blue eyes. They will be musically talented because we are both musically talented. They will have naturally tanned skin because we both have skin like that. They will be clever but that part comes from you only. I will give them my cheekiness so they have some character and personality"

"I can't believe you are planning what our children will look like Donners. You are mad!"

"Ah well, at least we have a conversation going now"

"Fair point, I shall let you carry on" I surrendered.

"Good girl, so…"

Here we go, this could last a while…

* * *

We are now in AMERICA!

"Finally we are here!" I shouted as I jumped out of the mini bus.

"Louise shut up, your Mum is asleep" Dad groaned.

"Sorry Dad, I'm just really excited _and_ I was getting bored after hours of sitting doing nothing on an aeroplane and then another mini bus"

"Well we are here now so go and run free, pick your room or whatever"

"Can I pick any room I want Daddy?" I said fluttering my eyes and putting on my baby voice.

"Well wait a minute because I don't know how many rooms there are and I don't know the layout"

"Alright, should I go and wake Mum up?" I offered.

"Yes please, if you don't mind but wake her up nicely, don't just shout _wake up_"

"Okay I've got it"

I hope I get a room _next_ to Dougie because I know I won't be able to share with him. Not that we will get any 'alone time' but it will be nice to be able to be near him anyway.

"Mum, wake up please, we are here now" I said as I shook my Mum gently to wake her.

"Mmm. How long have I been asleep for?" She asked, her voice still groggy.

"Well Dad said you slept on the plane and you have been asleep for about forty minutes in the mini bus but we are here now"

"Okay, thanks for waking me baby girl, I think _this_ baby is making me tired" She chuckled, gently rubbing her hand across her abdomen.

"Oh dear, causing trouble already, it must be a boy!" I teased and Mum just laughed in response before climbing out of the bus and strolling towards the studio building.

This place really is amazing. On the lower floor there is a kitchen, two living areas, a games room, a bathroom and three double bedrooms with en suite bathrooms. On the second floor is the main recording studio, some separate practice rooms, a bathroom and then the storage room which has a _huge_ variety of drums, guitars, basses, violins, trumpets and any other instrument you can imagine. Then there is the converted attic that has a 'chilling room,' a bathroom and two single bedrooms. There is also a huge garden and a huge pool and then a path down to the beach. You can't get much better than that!

"Lou are you alright in one of the attic rooms then?" Dad asked as we sat eating dinner later on.

"I'm good with that"

"That's sorted then. All us couples in the double bedrooms down here and then Lou and Doug can go in the two single ones away from us all" Uncle Harry cheered.

Awesome, me and Dougie get a full floor of the building to ourselves, that is a win-win situation for everybody!

"Guys I am going unpacking my stuff now, see y'all later" I announced as I stood up and left the kitchen.

"Wait a sec Lou, I'm coming up too" I heard Dougie shout.

Alone time with Dougie, nice one!

"Hey, have you seen our rooms yet babe?" Dougie asked when he reached me.

"Yeah before when Dad took my bags and suitcase up. Sorry but I chose the room with the sea view, your room just has two skylight windows in the roof" I told him feeling guilty.

"It's fine, I'll only be sleeping in there so it doesn't matter what it is like… as long as there is a bed. Beds are quite important in a _bed_room"

"Well there is a bed, a huge one in fact. It could come in quite handy if you get me…" I told Dougie and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh I get you. You are a very naughty girl Louise"

"Yes I am. Do I need punishing?"

"Indeed you do, but not right now babe. We need to unpack and I have made it our job to check the pool before everyone else" Dougie told me proudly.

"Cool, the pool looks awesome" I gushed.

"I know, meet me down there at half past six and we can have some fun before the work starts… for me anyway! We have an hour and a half because it is five o'clock now, that should give us enough time to get unpacked"

"Alright Donners, see you later"

"Bye Jones"

Oh how I love that man!

* * *

**I'll upload the second part soon:)**


	19. Explanations

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Why hello there Louise, I have to say that you look very sexy right now in that little white bikini"

"Hello handsome, you are looking mighty fine in just your swim shorts as well"

"Why thank you. Would you like to come for a little swim my love?"

"Indeed I would babe"

"You are mad Lou" Dougie laughed as I walked over towards him.

"As are you Doug" I replied.

"Come on then Jones, get in. I'll race you to the other side"

Oh it's on, he never learns!

I jumped in and swam as fast as I could to the far side of the pool, beating Doug by about six seconds.

"I can't believe you won, I am clearly a faster swimmer!" Dougie exclaimed as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Obviously not mate. How are you out of breath after one length?" I teased.

"Hey, swimming is tiring"

"Yes it is but not after one length. You must just be getting old" I smirked.

"Oh you did not just say that. I am not old, so for that you really need to be punished"

"Oooo a double punishment, one from earlier and now this"

"Yes you need to be extremely disciplined" He said trying to sound serious.

"And how are you going to do that Dougie?"

"You'll find out later missy but for now I want a cuddle" He pouted before picking me up and walking to the centre of the pool with me in his arms.

I must be the luckiest girl ever. I am on holiday in some expensive recording studio with my whole extended family. I am with the man I love and that man could have any woman in the world but he has chosen me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Dougie span me around, splashing water all around us in the process. I started giggling and Dougie began to chuckle along too. As soon as Dougie stopped spinning us round he gazed straight into my eyes. Just by looking into his eyes I can tell exactly how he was feels and I hope he knows how I feel too when he looks into mine. What I saw was love.

After what felt like minutes our lips touched gently. Dougie's hands moved from my waist to cup my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck in return. I will never grow bored of that feeling when we kiss.

**_Danny's Point of View_**

I had been sat in the studio by myself for a while just chilling out and playing on my guitar. As I went to leave the room I heard laughter coming from outside and it sounded like Louise and Dougie. I walked over to the big double doors, opened them and walked onto the balcony that overlooked the pool and the sea. Dougie had hold of Lou's waist and was spinning her around.

I smiled at the sight, those two really are close and they get on so well. I sat down on a lounger in the evening sun and sat thinking about how much happier Lou has seemed recently; she isn't a moody teenager anymore, she is always happy and smiling. She is a young woman now, responsible and head strong. My baby is all grown up.

I sat up again as the splashing and laughter stopped. I looked down towards the pool and saw Doug and Lou looking right into each other's eyes. They were a little too close for my liking. As I was about to shout for Dougie to step away as a joke I noticed him lower his head. I wasn't expecting what came next. Donners kissed _my_ Louise. WHAT THE FUCK. He moved his hands from her waist, which I suppose I was grateful for, and reached up to cup her face. In return she _actually_ wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Dougie was kissing my daughter. My daughter was kissing Dougie. I thought I was seeing things so I rubbed my eyes vigorously before looking down once again. They were still stood in a passionate embrace in the middle of the swimming pool.

When I finally processed what was happening I ran downstairs as fast as I could and went straight through to the back.

"WHAT ON _EARTH_ DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?" I shouted at my Daughter and band mate, clearly shocking them as they jumped apart.

There was a brief silence as Dougie and Lou looked towards each other before Lou smirked and looked straight at me.

"Wow Dad, I thought you would have known what we were doing. When two peoples lips touch it's usually called a _kiss" _She smugly replied.

Oh how I could slap that girl right now; being a cocky little bitch at a time like this.

"You know what I mean Louise Alexandra Jones. Why were you kissing Dougie? Dougie my band mate, one of my best mates, Dougie your godfather, your uncle, Dougie your brother, your best friend"

"Now it's Dougie my boyfriend. Dad I don't care what you think, I am happy so I'm not going to sugar coat it or come up with some kind of sob story. Long story short, I am in a relationship with Dougie and we have been for about four months"

Four fucking months, they have to be joking right?

"Don't be ridiculous Louise. You can't be in a relationship with someone nine years older than you" I protested, my face red with anger.

"Yes I can Dad, it's only nine years. Jay Z and Beyoncé have a twelve year age gap. Michael Douglas and his wife Catherine Zeta-Jones have _exactly _twenty five years in between them. Final example is Celine Dion and Rene Angelil with an age gap of twenty six years, she met him when she was twelve and he was thirty eight! Even you said yourself at that restaurant we went to on tour that age is only a numbers"

"I don't recall saying that and I don't care what you say. The joke can end now, you got me. Ha bloody ha, that was hilarious but seriously, you can stop playing tricks on me now"

"Danny please, I love you daughter so much. Why can't you see it? Have you not noticed how much happier we have both been since the tour" Dougie asked me.

"Oh so that is when it started, _wonderful!_ If I would have known it was going to happen, Lou certainly wouldn't have come with us"

"Dan, mate, please just let us explain"

"You want me to let you explain why you are stood half naked in a swimming pool with my _daughter_, oh sure Doug, why not. Should we have tea and biscuits whilst we're at it, maybe we could even go for a walk along the beach"

"Please Danny, please"

To be honest I have noticed how they have both seemed _happier._ And they really do care about each other anyway. Maybe I should let Dougie have his say. He looks honest and sincere to be fair. Oh God what are they thinking at all.

"Right, Dougie, come to my room now. Louise, go to your room and get dried off and changed out of that bikini then come down to my room as well. We can discuss this like adults instead of shouting at each other" And as soon as I said that Lou ran off straight away crying.

Way to go Danny, making my own daughter cry. She shouldn't have done this in the first place though; get in a relationship with my mate, what were they thinking. Oh that's right, they weren't thinking!

"Come on Donners, we can discuss this like men. I will listen to what you have to say and then decide what will happen from there"

"Alright, but Danny… I'm not sorry for anything that has happened and I don't regret anything"

Wow he must mean that if he has said it straight to me.

When we got to my room, I got a towel for Dougie and then motioned for him to sit on the chair by the window.

"Talk"

"Danny, hear me out until the end. You might not like what I tell you but I will tell the truth and you have to accept it"

"Dougie just tell me what the fuck is going on between you and my daughter"

"It's simple really Danny. I love Lou, she loves me. It just happed and I don't regret anything"

"Seriously Dougie, I just want to know exactly what is going on. I need to understand, so I want the whole story from you and then the whole story from Lou. Tell me everything from the beginning, I _just_ want to know" I pleaded.

"Alright but don't interrupt me, listen to everything I say and please _try _to understand"

"Okay, I'll try" I sighed before Dougie began to talk.

"Right, the beginning… well, when Lou turned fifteen I realised how beautiful she was and how much she had matured. I think that was when I first started developing feelings for her in more than the friendly way. It got to the point where I always became flustered around her so I tried to avoid being left alone with her sometimes, other times I could handle my feelings. One day I couldn't hold it in any longer and Harry asked me why I was acting different so I just told him everything, I confided in him and told him how I felt towards Louise"

"Wait, so Harry has known all along?" I interrupted feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yes but don't be angry with him" I nodded in response before Dougie continued "Anyway, Harry found out how I felt and he was really supportive. The morning after Lou performed for me when I was ill was when it all sort of began. We had been swimming and had eaten some breakfast and when we got back to the room we were just chatting. Then we started having a tickle fight, I somehow ended on top of her and then we kissed. Tom phoned and that is when we broke apart, after that it was really awkward. Then a couple of days later, me and Lou were still avoiding each other, she must've overheard me on the phone to Harry. I told him that I loved her and I was really upset and confused. Lou thought I loved someone else who wasn't her and she was really  
angry and pissed off because I had kissed her. We had an argument when we were at the next venue and then I sort of blurted out how I felt about her. I was nearly in tears so she told me to shut up and kiss her, which I did. Harry noticed that I was all of a sudden really happy so he got it out of me that I had told Lou how I felt and he was just as excited and happy as me"

"So Harry was first to find out?" I quizzed.

"Yes he was because I could trust him. Anyway, it just progressed from there. We admitted our love for each other and we are happy together. Izzy found out one day but she said that we are happy so she is happy. Then Tom somehow found out from Harry and Izzy, he came round when I was looking after Lou for those two weeks and fully interrogated us but in the end he decided that we are good together. That's it really"

"So Tom Harry and Izzy all know that you have been seeing my daughter behind my back and they all support it"

"That's right. Danny they can see past the fact that there is an age difference, they can see past the fact that she is your daughter, all they know is that we are happy together and that is all that's important"

"Well you do sound sincere but I will need to speak to Lou as well before I can accept this. One more question Dougs…"

"Go on…"

"I just need to know. Have you and Lou like… you know… are you in a _sexual _relationship?"

Eugh, I hope they aren't. I can't imagine Donners shagging my daughter.

"Don't worry Danny, you won't be a Grandad any time soon, we use really good condoms" Dougie smirked.

"I hope you're joking" I warned.

"Nope, they are quite expensive but they do the job"

"Oh my God, why did I even ask" I moaned putting my head into my hands.

"We are both young Danny; of course we are going to have sex"

"Dougie, are you forgetting that she is only sixteen? She is too young to be doing that"

"That is a bit hypocritical mate. You knocked Georgia up when you were fourteen. At least Lou isn't pregnant"

"Shut up Dougie, I'm sorry okay. I honestly can't really believe I am about to say this but I am cool with you and Lou. I have actually noticed how much happier and relaxed you both seem and I can see how much you care about each other. I swear though, if you hurt her in any way at all I am not responsible for my actions. Don't go getting her pregnant either until she is at least twenty. I know me and Georgia were young when she was born but we don't have any regrets, I just wouldn't suggest that you should have a child so young"

"Thank you so much Dan, you don't know how much this means to me and Louise" Dougie smiled as he came over and gave me a man hug.

"Dad thanks, thank you, thank you. I love you so much!" Lou shouted as she ran in from the hall and gave me a big hug.

"I didn't know you were listening kiddo. Well anyway, I accept you two but I don't know how Georgia will react, especially with her being pregnant and hormonal. She is pretty unpredictable!" I joked.

"I'm sure we will survive. Georgia and Gi are the only ones that don't know yet"

"Well we can all break it to them gently tomorrow, we have had enough drama for one day" I replied patting them both on the back "Now let's go and join the others and watch a film or something"

I watched as Dougie walked towards Lou and wrapped his arm around her waist, I couldn't help but smile. No matter what I said or did, those two loved each other and it was clear to tell.

* * *

"Right boys, should we have a barbeque for dinner tonight?" I asked as me and the others left the studio.

"Sure Danny, we haven't got much food in though" Tom replied.

"Well I can go to the shops with Lou now and get some stuff in"

"Alright then mate, barbeque it is"

I do love a good barbeque on a Friday night. Yes it's Friday now and I have told Dougie and Louise that they have to speak to Georgia and Gi tonight. I am good with them now after Wednesday night but if they get to close I just shoot them daggers and they move apart slightly. I still can't believe that one of my best friends has been fucking my daughter for four months behind my back but I suppose she is grown up now and I don't control her anymore.

"Lou we are going to the shops, come on" I shouted up towards Lou's room.

"Coming Dad" She shouted before running down the stairs.

We drove to the store in silence, listening to the radio and occasionally singing along to the songs we knew.

"Right, let's stock up on food and drink because after two days we are already out of food" I pointed out when we reached the store.

"That's because you and Doug eat it all"

"Oh shush you; we don't eat all of the food. Your Mum is the culprit this time with her _cravings_ or whatever she calls it"

"Oh yes, blame the pregnant woman for our lack of food Dad!" Lou joked back.

"I will, I swear it isn't me and Dougie"

"Right, okay whatever" Lou said before she walked off towards the isle that was full of junk food.

Oh I trained her well; junk food for the win!

"Louise you do know why I told everyone we are having a barbeque tonight don't you?" I quizzed as we drove back to the studio.

"I think so. Is it so I can tell Mum and Giovanna about Dougie?"

"Yep, they need to know so tonight will be the perfect opportunity" I told her with a small smile.

"They don't need to know, what the two of us do is none of their business"

"Come on Lou, everyone else knows and your Mum deserves to know. Think about it, when they know you will be able to kiss Dougie whenever you like" I smirked giving her a small nudge.

"But you know about us and you always glare when I go to kiss Dougs" She replied.

"That's because I'm your Dad, it's what I do" I teased.

"Hmm, I guess so" she smiled back before silence took over once again.

* * *

"Right everyone go and sit down at the table, me and Harry will bring the food over" I shouted at everyone who was stood in the garden.

"Dude, why can't Tom help you instead of me" Harry whined as he walked over to me.

"Because he was already sat down and he is clumsy so he probably would have dropped something."

"Hey I heard that Daniel" Tom shouted over with a fake glare.

"Here Harry, take these over for the ladies first so they don't moan" I ordered handing him a plate with burgers, sausages and chicken kebabs on.

"Yes Lord Jones, anything else your highness" Harry mocked.

"Just do it Harry and stop being an arse" I laughed.

Once everyone had their food I joined them at the big round table, sitting in between Georgia and Louise.

"Lou when are you going to tell your Mum" I whispered to her.

"Dad shut up, I will tell her when everyone has stopped eating and when I am ready" She whispered back with a stern look.

"What are you two whispering about?" Georgia asked looking our way.

"Nothing" Lou instantly replied.

"Actually babe, our daughter has something she wants to tell you" I blurted out and as I said it Lou kicked me under the table causing me to glare at her.

"What is it honey" Georgia asked looking in Louise's direction.

"Nothing Mum, don't worry about it"

"No, tell her now Louise" I told her sternly.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad baby girl, just tell me" Georgia said whilst smiling softly at Lou.

"Honestly Mum, it can wait. I will tell you later"

"Louise Alexandra Jones, tell your Mother now" I pressed, raising my voice slightly as Dougie began to shift in his seat.

Lou glanced across the table towards Dougie who gave her a reassuring smile. She took in a deep breath and turned to fully face Georgia.

"Well… umm… don't be mad Mum but… well I…" Lou stuttered.

"Let me guess" Georgia cut in. "You're seeing Dougie and you have been since the tour, you two are both madly in love and you have shagged many times" Georgia stated before taking a bit of her burger and carrying on like nothing had been said at all. Everyone stared at her, mouths open, including Louise and Dougie.

"But… how did you…" Lou trailed off.

"Do you think I am stupid now because I am pregnant? Lou, your Dad is the thick one, not me! Anyway we all heard your Dad shouting on Wednesday night so we were listening in and we heard Dougie tell your Dad everything. We heard the whole conversation. Also, I had guessed ages ago that something was going on. You two seem closer than ever and the way you look at each other gives it all away, plus you both seem so happy. I don't know why you didn't just tell me straight away because you know I wouldn't have minded. I'm your Mum and I love and support you no matter what"

When Georgia finished, Lou got up and ran round towards her to give her a big hug.

"Does that mean you are cool with me and Dougie?"

"Yes Lou baby, I am _cool_ with it" Georgia chuckled.

"Thank you! I love you so much Mum"

I looked over towards Giovanna and she was smiling.

"Gi, did you know as well" I asked her.

"Yep, me and Georgia were talking about it last night. We were discussing the fact that if Louise and Dougie get married then Dougie will be your son in law!" She laughed.

Everyone else joined in laughing and Lou went round to give Giovanna a hug. Dougie walked over to me and Georgia and shook my hand before hugging Georgia as a thank you gesture.

"Right then, I don't know about everyone else but I think a drink is needed" I announced as I jumped up and ran towards the outside beer fridge. "Is everyone having something apart from Lou, Georgia and Dougie" I asked and everyone shouted out their requests.

Before we knew it, it was ten o'clock at night and Me, Tom and Harry were all in the pool in just our boxers; I'll admit that we were a little bit drunk.

Now everyone knows about Dougie and Louise so in my mind, today was a great day! My little girl is happy and so am I.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated:)**


	20. It's Hayley

**This chapter is set a year and a half forward from the last chapter. It is coming up towards Danny and Georgia's wedding, Lou is nearly eighteen and Georgia has already had the baby who is fifteen months old. They are all in Cyprus for the wedding staying in villa's all by each other.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**_Louise's Point of View_**

This next week is going to be mental; it is Mum and Dad's wedding on Saturday, my birthday on Monday and there is still so much to get sorted for the wedding. We are actually staying in a big villa in Cyprus right now because my Mum and Dad are getting married on the beach here. It is such a beautiful place and we like to go on holiday here so it is the perfect place for a wedding.

My Mum had my little sister, Hayley, a year and three months ago on the first of December; she is the cutest thing ever and looks just like me when I was a baby. Her full name is Hayley Paris Jones and she is now fifteen months old so she is crawling around everywhere, you can't take your eye off her or else she will leg it! My Dad always complains how he is outnumbered now because there are three females and Hayley is a proper Mummy's girl which he doesn't like. Her middle name is Paris because McFly released their first single from the sixth album on the thirty-first of November and on the day Hayley was born it had gone straight to number one in France. That was my creative thinking that so I was the one who picked the name Paris.

"Lou can you go and get Hales out of her cot, she has just woken up" My Mum shouted as I was sat by the pool of the villa.

"Sure Mum, does she need some lunch?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen area where my Mum was sat at the table.

"I have done her some of that carrot baby food she likes and some mashed potato, is it alright if you feed her whilst I do some checks for Saturday"

"Sure, no problem, should I change her nappy if it needs doing?" I asked.

"If you don't mind babe, your Dad has gone down to the reception venue to check on the layout and stuff with Tom and Harry so I have to check that all of the bridesmaid's dresses and my dress has been sent over from England. Oh God what would I do without you Lou"

"I don't know what you'd do" I joked. "Are the dresses here yet?"

"I'm not sure; we are going to go to your Auntie Vicky's villa in a bit because she is in charge of them. Is it alright if I just pop round to see Gi and Izzy to sort some stuff out. I will only be half an hour tops"

"Mum its fine just go, I can sort Hayley out"

"Thank you so much Lou, if you need me you know where I am" Mum said before she hugged me and sped off to see the girls.

Izzy, Gi, Me and Vicky are all bridesmaids and Hayley and my cousin Sasha who is two are little bridesmaids as well. Dougie, Tom and Harry are all best men because my Dad couldn't decide on one of them; I honestly can't wait to see Dougie in a suit!

I walked into the room that Hayley is staying in and saw her stood up in her cot holding onto the rails. She smiled when she saw me and held her arms out for me to pick her up. She has started standing a lot now and is trying to walk but so far the furthest she has got was only five steps.

"Hello there Hales, how are you doing?" I smiled looking at my baby sister.

"Mama" She whined, looking around noticing that Mum wasn't there.

"Mama has gone to see the girl's, I'm looking after you"

"Lou" She smiled and held her arms out again.

"That's right, aren't you a clever girl" I laughed as I picked her up and tickled her sides.

Hayley is a fast learner and is getting to the age where she can say some simple words that are important like yes, no, Mum, Dad, Lou, bottle, dolly and bed. She also says Doggie but she uses it for Dougie and for Brucie and Ralphie! She really loves Dougie and he adores her, he is so good with babies and will be such a good Dad one day.

"Should we go and get you some lunch baby girl?"

"Yes" She nodded eagerly.

"Come on then, let's go"

"Dolly" She frowned as we left the room.

"You want your dolly do you?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Oh Hayley, you left your dolly at Dougie's villa yesterday" I said more to myself than to her.

"Nom nom" She whined.

"Are you hungry then, do you want some food missy" I laughed as I sat her in the highchair.

"Yes, nom nom" She clapped her hands in excitement.

I love my baby sister so much, we are so close even though she is only young and I am really protective over her.

I got the baby food out of the microwave and put it in a little bowl before sitting down next to Hayley. As I began to feed her there was a knock at the door.

"Come here a minute Hales, you can finish your lunch in a minute" I told her as I picked her up and went to answer the door.

"Doggie!" Hayley shouted as soon as I opened the door. She was right because there stood Dougie… with no top on.

"Hello ladies, may I come in"

"Sure come on, looks like this little lady is happy to see you" I laughed as Hayley reached out towards Dougie.

"Hello little miss, how are you doing today?" Dougie asked as he took her off me. "Have you been eating lunch because it is all over you face isn't it, eh" He chuckled as he lifted her into the air above his head.

"You can finish feeding her if you want babe" I told Dougie as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Alrighty, let's get you fed Hales"

I handed Dougie the bowl and he kissed me before beginning to feed Hayley. I watched on and smiled at how good he was with her, she adores him and he adores her. I couldn't help but begin to let my eyes wonder up across his naked torso, he is seriously hot!

"Louise Alexandra, are you perving on me?" Dougie teased when he noticed me looking at his body.

"So am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend's body anymore?" I quizzed raising my eyebrow.

"You can look at my body as much as you like Lou babe, I was just teasing"

"Well because of that you can change Hayley's nappy" I smirked.

"That's not fair, I only came round to see how you were doing. Not to feed your sister and change her nappy" He moaned.

"But look how happy she is, Hales loves her Uncle Dougie" I laughed pointing at Hayley who was trying to scratch Dougie's tattoo off his arm.

"I'm not her Uncle, I am her brother-in-law. Hayley, you can't scratch that off baby girl, it is stuck there forever" Dougie chuckled as he wiped Hayley's mouth clean and lifted her onto his lap.

"You're not her brother-in-law yet Donners, we aren't married" I pointed out as I walked into the living room to get out a clean nappy and some wipes.

"Well in a couple of years I will be" He said as he placed her on the floor in the living room. She crawled off towards the pile of toys before we could begin to change her.

"Oh Dougs, did you bring her doll" I asked pointing towards Hayley who as sat on the floor surrounded by toys.

"Oh no, I forgot. If you come round for it later we can spend some time together if you want…" Dougie trailed off with a cheeky grin, clearly talking about sex.

"Alright Dougs, I will come round later" I grinned back before he lifted me onto his lap and hugged me.

Hayley must of got jealous because when she looked over and saw me and Dougie, she dropped everything and came crawling over at lightning speed. Me and Dougie both laughed and I lifted her onto my lap so the three of us were sat together.

I can't wait for me and Dougie to have our own little family together, not yet, I'm too young at the moment but we will have our own kids one day.

"This is nice you know baby, me and you sat here with your little sister. This is how I want our life to be, me and you with our own children to cuddle with" Dougie muttered as he played with my hair.

"I know Dougs, in a couple of years we can have this" I replied noticing that Hayley had begun to fall asleep on me.

"Has she had her nap yet Lou?"

"Yeah, she only woke up about twenty minutes ago" I sighed looking at the tired baby on my lap.

"Should we go to the beach for a bit then to wake her up, we can go and find your Dad as well if you want"

"Yeah sure, let me just change Hay and put some sun cream on her, can't have my baby sis burning can we? Can you put her pram up and get her bag sorted. She will need her milk bottle, juice bottle, clean nappies, wipes, a jar of food, that teething ring out of the freezer and her sun hat" I told Dougie.

"Alright, you are so organised babe" He laughed.

"I know I am, I'm just like my Mum!"

I went into Hayley's room and changed her into a cute little summer dress so she wouldn't get too hot in the Cyprus sun. I stood her up and covered her in sun cream before meeting Dougie outside the villa. I handed Hayley to Dougs so he could put her in her pram whilst I called my Mum.

_"Hey honey, how are my two favourite girls"_

"We are both fine Mum, I have fed and changed her. So anyway, Dougs just called round and Hayley was looking tired again so we are going to take her down to the beach if that's alright"

_"Yeah that's fine kiddo, just lock up the villa properly and take your phone with you"_

"I will do. I'll phone Dad and see if he wants to meet us there as well"

_"Okay, have you and  
Hayley both got sun cream on?"_

"Yes Mum, don't worry she is fine with us. Me and Dougie both know what we are doing!"

_"Alright baby, have fun"_

"We will, bye Mum, love you"

_"Love you too Lou, give Hales a big kiss from me"_

"Will do, see you later"

I locked up and then met Dougie and Hayley out front. Dougie greeted me with a kiss and then we set off walking towards the beach, him pushing the pram.

"Lou?" Dougie asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes Dougs"

"I love you" He breathed looking at me intently.

"I love you too Dougs, what made you say that" I smiled back.

"I just don't feel like I say it enough" He whined.

"Dougie you say it every hour! Even if you don't tell me I know you still do" I laughed.

"Love you!" Hayley shouted.

"Are you listening into our conversation Hales" Dougie chuckled as he leant over the pram and ruffled her little blonde tufts of hair.

"Love you!" She shouted again, giggling at Dougie and trying to waft his hand away.

"And we love you too Hayley" I smiled down at her.

"Well we are here now girlies, let's go and play on the beach!" Dougie exclaimed excitedly.

I lifted Hayley out of her pram so it would be easier for Dougie to drag it through the sand. She clapped her hands as she saw where we were and struggled in my arms so she could get down.

"Wait a minute Hay, we need to find a good spot with an umbrella for shade first" I told her even though she wasn't listening. "Doug can you pass me her hat please"

Time for some fun on the beach with the sister and the boyfriend, oh how I love Cyprus!

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am in a good mood so I wrote this happy, fluffy little chapter today and thought you might enjoy it:-) Hayley in this is just like my little sister!**

**One more thing; I am going away to London this weekend watching Wigan rugby at Wembley (typical northern girl!) so I won't be able to update until Wednesday when I get home.**


	21. Weddings

**So this not so good chapter has taken nearly a month... sorry...**

* * *

**School is mental though at the minute and I have just started back dancing after my 'accident' so that can be my excuse this time. Chapter 22 won't take as long though because the story is picking up again and getting exciting...**

* * *

"Lou can you try and get Hayley in her dress, she kept on crying when I tried before" My Mum shouted as she was getting her hair and make-up done.

"Can you try and sort Sasha out too honey" Auntie Lauren added.

Great…

So it is Saturday morning and honestly, it is chaos! Dad stayed over at Dougie's villa last night and all the boys are round there getting ready. All the girls are round at our villa trying to get sorted but it is mental. I have been put in charge of Hayley and Sasha whilst all the ladies are getting hair and make-up done, two hyperactive babies in my care… great!

Mum, Auntie Lauren, Auntie Vicky, Giovanna and Izzy have been fussing around all morning and worrying about things going wrong; they seriously need to chill out. We have three hours left for everyone to get ready, all the women are actually nearly done but I am still in my shorts and one of Dougie's t-shirts, Sasha is running around my room in just her knickers and Hayley is in her cot drinking a bottle in just her nappy. How do these women expect me to sort out my baby cousin and sister when all they want to do is play and sleep?!

"Sash come here please. Can I put your dress on and then do your hair all pretty"

"Alright, if I put my dress on will I look pretty?" Sasha quizzed.

"Sasha you always look pretty, you don't need a dress on to look beautiful" I reassured the little girl stood before me.

She giggled before letting me pick her up and stand her on my bed. I lifted her dress out of the protective bag and laid it down next to her. Hayley's and Sasha's dresses are a very light purple. They puff out slightly at the waist and stop just above the knee. There is all sparkly detail on the top half and a white sash around the waist. They are really pretty and look really cute and girly in them. Me and the older bridesmaids are wearing long flowing one shoulder dresses that are a slightly deeper purple in colour. They have gems on the one shoulder and some silver detail down the side as well to add a bit of sparkle.

"Lou I need the toilet but I can do it, I'm a big girl now" Sasha giggled before jumping off the bed and running into my en suite before I could say anything.

I love Sasha so much, she is so funny! Now I suppose I should try to sort Hayley out before she falls asleep.

"Hay, come on, we need to get ready for mummy and daddies wedding" I told my sister as I picked her up from her cot.

"Lou, nom nom" Hayley whined.

"Oh Hales, you can't be hungry. We need to get ready" I sighed.

"Yes" She squealed.

"Yes what baby?" I frowned.

"Nom nom"

"Goodness me, you eat more than Dad _and_ Dougie _and_ Harry _and_ Tom put together Hayley! I will go and get you a banana in a minute when Sasha is done" I told her.

All I want to do is get these two in their dresses and get their hair done but one wants to play, one wants to sleep, then one needs the toilet, the other wants food; SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Sash are you done yet?" I shouted through to Sasha.

"I'm coming now Lou-Lou"

"Right, let's go and get some snacks before you two get all dressed up" I announced as I picked Sasha up as well, carrying the two little girls into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mission accomplished! Well don't you two look beautiful" I gushed as I looked at the two little girls that were stood hand in hand by my bedroom door.

I picked Hayley up before she fell over and took Sasha's hand before leading them towards Mum's room where all the ladies were still fussing around. Sasha's hair looks so cute and girly, she has a lot of hair for her age and it is really thick; I have plaited it across the front and continued it all around, with the bits of hair that were still loose I have twisted them into an intricate type of bun made from lots of little braids. I am quite pleased with it because I don't know how I did it, all I know is she has lots of hair pins in and a lot of hairspray. With Hayley I have done a sort of half up half down and the section that is tied up I have curled into a single curl. Both of them have some cute little purple flower 'twist-in' hair accessories in as well. They both have a little bit of lip gloss on but that's it because they are too young for makeup.

"Right girlies, let's see what the ladies think of you two all dressed up"

I opened the door and led Sasha in, carrying Hayley on my hip. As soon as my Mum and Auntie Lauren looked up they were nearly in tears.

"Oh my God, Hay you look so cute and Sasha just looks so grown up" my Mum gushed as she took Hayley off me.

"Wow Louise, how did you get Sash to sit still long enough for you to do her hair like that, it looks so intricate"

"She was as good as gold, and so was Hayley actually. We have had fun being all girly and spending time together" I smiled.

"Right then, I suppose you should go and get ready now honey" My Mum pointed out.

"Yes I suppose I should, how are us bridesmaids having our hair and make-up" I asked so I didn't do it wrong.

"We will do it for you, you have done enough work today baby girl" She smiled before hugging me and then shooing me out of the room so I could get ready myself.

* * *

The ceremony was so beautiful. There weren't too many people because not everyone could fly out to Cyprus so it was quite intimate. The sun was shining and the sea looked beautiful as ever; there was laminate flooring down on the beach so the chairs for the guests were even and it was easier to walk. I led Sasha and Hayley down the aisle and Hayley fell over and started crawling away so I had to carry her the rest of the way. As soon as she saw Dad she was reaching out for him so he came over quickly and gave me and Hayley a quick kiss, telling us that we looked beautiful as he ran back to the front. I looked across at Dougie and he looked at me with so much love before mouthing 'wow' at me and then looking away blushing.

The other bridesmaids came and sat with me, Hay and Sasha at the front as we waited for Mum to come around the corner and walk down the aisle. Dad looked really nervous but he still managed to joke around by saying "has she definitely turned up or is she on the plane home as I speak" which gained a few laughs but a glare from his Mum, Nana C as we call her!

As soon as he laid eyes on Mum, Dad looked so in love and as if he was about to burst into tears. When she got to the front, Grandad kissed her before he gave her away and then joined my two Grandmas' at the front opposite to me and the other bridesmaids.

When it got to the exchange of rings my Dad started crying which then set my Mum off leading to everyone who was there crying as well! It was so romantic though and you could see the love in their eyes. When the ceremony was over, Mum and Dad walked off the beach as husband and wife and walked to the car that was taking them to the reception. Everyone else followed and we all made our way to the venue which was within walking distance of the beach.

We are sat now waiting for the food to be served for the meal before the evening party can begin. Mum, Dad, Mum's Dad, Dad's Mum, Dougie, Tom and Harry are all sat at the top table so everyone can see them. Me and the other bridesmaids, including Sasha and Hayley, are sat on one of the round tables next to the main one. Everyone else is spread around on different round tables but Mum had already made a seating plan and name tags so it was well organised.

The room looks stunning, decorated in purple and white to match the dresses. Everyone is hungry though so we have already eaten all of the sweets that are scattered around the tables! The food is coming soon though; let's hope it is nice…

* * *

I am currently dancing with 'Nana C' who is my dad's mum Cathy; she has some seriously good moves, especially when she is drunk!

"Well hello there beautiful" I hear the unmistakable voice of my boyfriend behind me.

"Oh shush you" I blush.

"Lou seriously, you are _stunning_. Believe me. You look amazing in that dress and your hair is perfect and you have an amazing figure, although you don't need the make up on, you are beautiful without it"

"Thanks Doug, I have to say that you look rather sexy in that suit"

"Well I try" He smirked back.

"Oy you, stop flirting with my granddaughter" My Nan slurred because of the alcohol she had already consumed.

"Nan, Dougie is my boyfriend, he is allowed to complement me and flirt with me" I laughed as she looked between us with a confused expression.

"Oh so he is, you did well with this one Louise darling because he is a handsome young man I tell you. He's a keeper" She whispered with a serious expression.

"I know Nan, that's the only reason I have been seeing him for two years" I teased.

"HEY! I thought you loved me" Dougie protested.

"You know I do Dougs, you're just too fun to tease. I love you for many reasons, the fact that you are sexy as hell is just a bonus"

"Aww thanks… I think" He frowned before leading me away from Nana C so we could dance alone. "Louise Alexandra you really do take my breath away you perfect human being. I love you so so so much and one day we can have a big wedding like this"

I leaned up and kissed him to show that that is what I want and he kissed back knowing what I meant.

Later on I sat watching Dougie dancing with Hayley and Sasha who were still full of life even though it was getting late for them both. He cares about them as if they are his own children and they _adore _him.

"You alright kiddo" I heard my Dad's voice.

"Yeah Dad, are you?"

"I am fine, I am great, I am wonderful, I am married, I am on top of the world" He slurred.

"You are drunk" I muttered.

"I'm not drunk, just extremely tipsy"

"Okay dad, keep telling yourself that!" I laughed.

"Did you know that you and Hales are staying at Dougie's villa tonight" Dad murmured.

"No I didn't know that but now I do, why are we staying at his place?" I questioned.

"So me and your Mum can have some sexy time and because Dougie is the only sober person here to look after you, apart from you Sasha and Hayley" He sighed.

"Well then I hope you have fun with Mum, won't me and Hayley need clothes and toiletries though"

"Nope, your Mum has already sorted it all. You my darling daughter just have to go there. Just don't have sex with Dougie please"

"Alright then Dad, whatever you say. Should we go and dance for a bit with Dougie and the girlies" I asked as I pulled him up from the chair he was slouched in.

"Oh aye, let's dance. I can dance with my two daughters because I have two daughters. One of them is called Louise, she is nearly eighteen and the other is called Hayley but she is only one and a bit" Dad chuckled.

"Yes I know because I am one of your daughters!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes, so you are! Hello there Laura"

"My name is Louise you idiot, not Laura" I told him whilst rolling my eyes at his drunken manor before dragging him off to dance with me Doug, Sash and Hales.


End file.
